Devils Roommate
by HoshikoAiko
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a college student, is popular, pretty, an average student, and is loved by her classmates, yet she doesn’t have a boyfriend. She goes to a night club one night to relax, but what she finds is not something calming. No not at all. She finds..
1. Guardian Meeting Renewal

* * *

Chapter 1: Guardian Meeting Renewal

A Shugo Chara Fanfic

Devil's Roommate

By: StrawberryNekoNeko

My First Shugo Chara! Fanfic

Tuesday, October 30, 2008, 7:16 PM

Summary:

Hinamori Amu, a college student, is popular, pretty, an average student, and is loved by her classmates, yet she doesn't have a boyfriend. She goes to a night club one night to relax, but what she finds is not something calming. No not at all. She finds, next to her, a blue haired hottie. He makes her night one living hell, and that's how he got the name Devil. The next day, he ends up sitting next to her at class, becoming her roommate, and if he has his way, her boyfriend. Amu may be stubborn, but the devil always gets what he wants.

Character Ages

Amu,Tadase - 20 years old

Ikuto - 22 years old Utau, Kukai - 21 years old

Rima, Nagehiko - 19 years old

Kairi, Yaya - 18 years old

Neko : Hi Everyone this is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh, take it easy, k. And again it's not that good. =D

Ikuto : Hey! Is there any Amuto in this?

Amu : Oh Please No! *In her mind* " Oh Please! Let this be a story about Ikuto and Me"

Neko : Nope, this is Tadamu! Ha! All you Amuto fans fell for it. I love Tadamu!

Ikuto+Amu : Nooooo!

Neko : I understand why Ikuto would say that, but Amu I'm surprised.*sneaky smile*

Amu : N..n..ooo! I was just happy because this can't be happening. That's all. My body is filled with happiness! In Amu's mind - * wants to cry*

Neko : Omigod! Ha Amu, Ikuto. You fell for it. It's not Tadamu. It's Amuto. I love Amuto! I hate Tadamu and Tadagay.

Tadase: Hey, Hinamori-san! Aaahh! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you thieving feline. Get away from Hinamori-san, and Neko-Chan why do you hate Tadamu and me? I love Tadamu!

Neko : Eeww! Like I'll ever hate Amuto.

Ikuto : Dream on Kiddy Prince.

Neko : Also I hate it when you say Hinamori-san. She has a name ya'know. It's Amu. A-M-U.

Ikuto : Yah! Anyway On With the story. Take It Away, Miki.

Miki : Take what away? Your precious Amu.

Ikuto : No Don't take my Amu!

Miki : I won't but your face was so funny. Hehe

Kotukus : kusekuse

Amu : Hey who said I was yours!

Ikuto : I did, cause you're my little Strawberry

Amu: P..per..v..ert! Hentai!

Neko : Miki, Ikuto meant can you do the disclaimer?

Miki : Oh okay. But for you not Ikuto. =P

Miki : Neko-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters like me. =D

* * *

Amu's POV

"Aaahh!" I screamed. I woke up and looked at the time. It was 8:15(A/N: Her school

starts at 8:30). "Whhaaaaaaaattt!!!"" It's 8:30. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! Why didn't you

call me." "Sorry, Amu, desu." said Suu . "Go, Go, Amu-chan!" chanted Ran. I got ready as quick as I could and ran to school with a piece of toast in my mouth.

"I..*huff*..ma..*huff* de it*huff*." " I hope I'm not late."

"Oi, Hinamori!" " I turned around and saw Sohma Kukai. Kukai was captain of the soccer and basketball teams. He had orange hair and green eyes. He was tall, and always energetic.

"So Hinamori, the training actually worked, huh."

"Um.. not really, Kukai. *sweat-drop*"

"Huh, really. Then lets take more laps after school."

" H..hai! Kukai, I'll be there. Bye!"

" Ok, bye Hinamori."You better hurry. The bell will ring any moment now."

* * *

Amu's Mind POV

How do I get myself into this kind of situation. *feels dead*

Huh. Wait did Kukai say the bell is going to ring? Oh Noo! I have to hurry!

* * *

Normal POV

Amu ran into the classroom just in time. She took her seat and then class began. Mr. Nikaido said, " Class, we're having a test tomorrow on Science & Engineering." Everyone groaned. " Another lame test." Amu said.

As she walked down the hall, she heard squeals, and screams from the girls and boys. This was how it was. Hinamori Amu, a normal college girl, would be the dream of everybody and the idol of every girl. Everybody, except some. Saaya and her club, a bunch of want a be's hated Amu for all the publicity she got. " Grrhh!! *bites and rips handkerchief*"" Why does everyone like her? I'm way more prettier, and should be more popular!"

"Ah, Hinamori-san!" A short young blonde teen with red eyes came and said,

" Hinamori-san. Kukai told me that he saw you when you came to school."

" Oh yea. I was coming to school late. *scratches her head* Amu said.

" Well, come by soon. I think Yaya would like that a lot." Tadase replied.

" Oh yea. Sure. Bye" How does tomorrow sound like. We'll meet at the new Royal Guardian, okay. Amu answered excitedly.

" Okay. Bye" Tadase said. Tadase Hotori, the man that Amu once loved, but had fallen out of it. Now that she had, Tadase has feelings for Amu.

Amu's POV

" Man, this was a long day. Now school is almost over. " Um..um..please accept this. I really like you, Hinamori Amu." "Sorry." I said. " I can't accept it." This was how it was always was. I got love letters from boys I didn't even know went to this school. I was Cool N'Spicy, Hinamori Amu. I've never dated because, I want to fall in love not be forced or pushed into it. I don't really know if I'll ever have a boyfriend. I headed home after school and I knew I needed some time to relax so I had an idea. A solution.

* * *

Neko : Hey guys this is my first fanfic be easy on me because i'm new and I still don't kno what do to.

Ikuto : Hey why am i NOT IN THIS?

Neko: sry Ikuto about that...since I am doing the first chapter you have to be patient I swear there is Amuto in the next chapter, k.

Ikuto : Yippe! Get ready Amu!

Amu : I can't wait! I love you, Neko-chan

Neko : Thanks and Thank you Every1 for reading this.

Neko : R&R ( Rate and Review) and Leave Comments. =D This is my first so I'l try harder next time.

Tadase : Why try so hard?

Neko : Why? Tadase I thought you were a little smart. It's to keep the readers happy. You guys are awesome =D

Neko : Also I am working on 6 other stories or 7 anyway they just pop in my mind so yea. Remeber, Be patient. i go to school. HA =3

Neko : C'Mon Everyone.

All Shugo Chara Characters : Thank You!

Neko : Hehe And Enjoy! Take Care My Love. Just Kidding. I got it from a movie.

Ikuto : Drama Queen.

Neko : Hey! i AM SOO NOT! Come back here Ikuto!

Ikuto : AAAHHH!! Crazy Woman chasing me. Help Me!

Neko : Well you deserve it.

Ikuto : I thought you liked me.

Neko : I do. Bye. Everyone. Happy Halloween!

Suu : **R&R**


	2. Mysterious Blue Haired Teen

Chapter 2: Mysterious Blue Haired Teen¨ 

Neko: Hey guys Watsup. This is the second chapter. I like updating quickly so my reviewers can read more. Hehe. Sorry that it may be late. I had like 10 projects to do.

Amu: Your so kind, Neko-chan. *innocent smile* and how sad. =(

Ikuto: Amu! You're only allowed to smile at me like that. * fake cries*

Neko: Oh. Ikuto are you jealous? Hehe *evil glint*

Amu: Ikuto! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget about you.

Ikuto: Heh. Works every time.

Neko: Ok... 0_o while they talk lets go on with the story shall we.

Neko: Oh and more reviews I get the faster I update. Harsh or Nice I accept them all.

This is what my science teacher says, "Don't be a scared." Go Dia Spotlight.

Dia: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Neko: Thanks Dia. Enjoy! =D

Neko: I'm so happy. Thank You naokoprincess! You're too kind. =D Yes this will also be Kukai and Utau and Rima and Nagehiko, Kairi and Yaya, and Amuto. No One 4 Tadase though. Oh naokoprincess. Tell me your email so I can tell you what my other ideas for the story would be, okay. Thank you everyone for supporting me and reading this fanfic.

Neko: I made a change in the Ages. Check it. I wanted Ikuto be the same age as Amu.

I want to thank all my reviewers!

****

naokoprincess

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**ching9908**

SUNCAT333

Amuto15

Amuto Forever

**iggydblind**

**Eevee-san**

****

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, Kukai - 20 years old

Utau, Rima, Nagehiko - 19 years old

Kairi, Yaya - 18 years old

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

Amu's POV

Before I knew it, I fell asleep. I knew how tired I was so I didn't really mind. I knew I had to go there. Right after school and the Guardian meeting. It was my place to relax. I woke up and looked at the time. (A/N: It's the Next Day if you didn't know and I have her alarm clock on my profile.)

"Its 7:30" "I still have an hour before school starts."

I got dressed and wore my hair in X-clips. I wore a top that was entirely blue but was very cute. It looked really good on me. (A/N: It's on my profile) I wore black Capri pants that were knee height. On the bottom there was a shield of some sort and colorful signs. (A/N: Not too colorful and it is in my profile.) I looked at my self in the mirror.

"I'm not looking bad. I wonder what mom thinks." I went down the kitchen to see my mom making breakfast for me and Ami. Ami, my little sister just became a 7th Grader.

"Onee-chan, you're so pretty." *sparkles in her eyes*

"Ami is right, Amu." Amu's mom said.

"My sparrow is flying." Amu's dad said before he fainted.

"Well, I better get to school. Bye" I took my handbag and left to school. (A/N: I kno a lot of authors notes. Again I think I have this on my profile so check it out.)

At School/Normal POV

When Amu reached her school, she heard someone call her. "Hinamori-san, we have the guardian meeting today. Did you forget?"

"Nope, Tadase. I woke up early. I even brought Ran, Miki Suu, and Dia along with me, too."

" It's been a while Amu has let out us out of our eggs." Miki said.

" Amu-chan, do you remember me? A familiar voice said.

" Of course I remember you Nagehiko." Amu said.

" Amu, who are all there people?" Rima said

" Nagehiko-former Queens's chair-new Jack's Chair, Masahiro Rima-new Queen's chair, Tadase Hotori-King's Chair, Ace Chair-Yaya Yuiki, Jack's Chair-Sohma Kukai, and I am Sanjou Kairi-new Jack's Chair." " According to my results there are 3 Jack's Chair- Sohma Kukai, Nagehiko, and me. There are only one King-Tadase Hotori, One Queen-Masahiro Rima, one Ace-Yaya Yuiki, and One Joker-Hinamori Amu.

"Iinchou, you sure do know everything. That's what's so great about you." *smiling*

" J...j..oker. Thank you." " Yea Kairi, you deserve it." Yaya complimented. "The bell rings." ( A/N : The meeting and school is both over.)

After the bell rang, Amu went home and saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. It read:

__

Dear Amu,

We are going on a vacation with Ami to the United States. Isn't that interesting. Sorry we couldn't bring you along dear. Ami wanted you to come along too but the flight was going o leave and you didn't come home yet. Sorry Amu. I hope you have a good time.

We'll be here for one moth okay bye Amu.

p.s. take care of the house for me okay-mom

No hanging around boys, not one - papa

I'll m..miss you, Onee-chan. Bye!!- Ami

From Papa, Mama, and Ami

When Amu finished reading this she said, " One month. That sure is a long time. What will I do?"

__

Flashback

" Amu why do your face look so gloomy and tired." Nagehiko asked with a hint of concern. " Yea, Amu-chi, why?

" Well, I haven't really had time for myself much anymore. I wanted to have some time and relax, but I never get the chance.

" Amu, get some good sleep and take it easy okay." Rima said.

" Okay guys. Thanks I was tired, but your encouragement helped. Well See Ya Tomorrow." Amu said.

I remembered what I said the other day. I said that I was going to go somewhere I could relax. I took my jacket and went outside. For about 8 minutes of walking, I finally got there. It was one of the most popular clubs there were. When I went inside, I went straight to a worker and asked him if I could have some punch.

When I finally got my order of punch, I took a drink, and felt relaxed and peaceful. Then I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned to my left and soon I was face to face with the coolest, best good looking guy I ever met in my whole entire life.

My mouth was open so when he saw me staring at him, he chuckled and smirked. Then he said, " Aaaw. Isn't that cute. Strawberry head is already falling for me. Then I woke up and realized no matter how good lucking he may be, he was a total jerk.

" You wish! Who's falling for who and why are you staring at me."

He came in closer and closer toward me and said, " Are you saying that you don't like me and you don't like it when I stare."

I replied, " Yea. That's exactly what I mean." " Why would I ever like a guy like you?"

"Hmm. So you don't like me? You know, I'm beginning to like you more" the blue haired teen said. As soon as he finished saying that, he went close to her ear licked the outside and bit it softly.

" AAAHHH!!" I screamed. Y...y..y..ooouuuuuu! P..p..ervert Hentai!!

" Heh. It seems as if our little strawberry friend is angry."

" Of course I'm angry! Huh. Wait. Did you call me little?" " I'm not little! I'm in college. Year 3. Class A. Seiyo College. Still think I'm little."

" NO WAY! Your chest and body is very mature. You sure are growing fast." " Look at you. Your body sure is fully developed."

"EEKK!" " You pervert. Stay away from me."

Then he came closer and closer to me and said, " I can't. Your too irresistible."

I pushed him away from me and ran outside of the club.

" I hope I never see that person again. The nerve of him. I probably won't. I don't even know his name." With that, I went home, exhausted and miserable, knowing I may never get the peace I wanted.

__

Is it peace what you really want?

Do you not crave for something more...complete?

Why hide your secluded heart with grief and pain?

Why lie to yourself and not know why?

Weird what was that voice. I thought I heard something talk to me just now. I don't know what it was, but it got me thinking. Am I really that lonely? Do people see me as a desperate person? Do they think that I should.....I don't know. I went to sleep and thought about it for a long time.

Normal POV

I woke up, dressed, ate, took my charas, and left for school. When I went to Class A, I took my seat and sat down. When Mr. Nikaido-sensei came into the classroom he said, " Good morning class. I hope everyone has a had a good sleep. Today you and I are in for a surprise." " Welcome your new class mate, Tsukimomi Ikuto. You can sit behind Himamori Amu."

" Sensei, it's Tsukiyomi."

" Sensei, it's Hinamori."

" Huh. AHHH!! It's y..you. That perverted Hentai guy." Amu said.

" Oh so your name is Amu. I guess I'll be hanging around more than you my like, _Amu._

"Eh! Don't emphasize my name Tsukiyomi."

" Why not, _Amu-chan. _I like saying your name and getting you angry and call me Ikuto."

" Tsukimomi, take your seat an lets start the class. " Nikaido said.

" The inside of a mechanism would always be........" Sensei was saying.

" This class is soo boring." Amu said.

Amu felt something hit her head. She looked at what it was and saw that it was a piece of paper. She looked at the direction where someone had thrown it, only to find Ikuto, smirking at her. She opened the paper and it read :

__

Hey Amu. I noticed that you were feeling bored. So if you want you could always come to me and lean on me for some support and you know some...comfort. Oh and Amu when you go back to your dorm I think you might find something, well, interesting.

Your Loving Boyfriend, Ikuto =3\

I looked at Ikuto and saw him with a smile on his sly face. He was up to something. I just didn't know what it was. I wasn't in the mood for it though. I was up all night thinking about what happened. Did what was speaking to me mean...love. Is that what I want? I don't even know what I want and what I don't want.

I looked over to my shoulder, and saw Kukai mouth, " Hang in there, Hinamori." Tadase mouthed, " Good luck, Hinamori-san." Like that was any help, but when I looked outside the door and I saw something. It was a beautiful girl with blonde hair. She threw a paper to me that read, " I need to tell you something." When I looked at the door, she was gone.

After class finished, I got out of my classroom and I saw the same girl approach me. " Hi. My name is Hoshina Utau. Nice to meet you." " Hi. My name is Hinamori Amu."

" Wow you have three charas." Utau said.

" Wait. You can see my charas. Then you must have your own right." Amu said.

Utau's POV

I saw her at the hall and I signaled for her to come. When she did, we talked and then I told her about noticing her charas. She asked me if I had any.

" Actually, I have two, Eru and Iru." I said.

"Wow you have two. Amazing!" Amu said.

" But you have three that's even cooler." I replied.

" Really. T..t..hanks." Amu said blushing mad. " Oh. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually I saw Tsukiyomi bothering you. Do you know him?"

" Know him. I just met him." Amu said.

" Wow. It looks like he likes you. Watch out. I hear he's a troublesome."

" W..hat! Him liking me! Well, even if he did I don't like him back and you don't need to

tell me to stay away from that pervert."

" Hmm. Well, here's my cell phone number and my dorm room number. Call me or visit sometimes okay. It'll be fun to talk to someone about a problem of mine."

" Oi, Hinamori. Guardian meeting today okay. Don't forget. Oh hi Utau."

" Huh. *turns scarlet* H..hi Kukai." I said

Amu was getting this evil look in her eye. When Kukai left, Amu turned towards me.

" Is that it? You like Jack's Chair Sohma Kukai."

"Y..y..ea. Amu! You're not going to tell anyone are you?

" Why would I do that you're a friend, Utau."

I smiled from relief, waved bye, and went to our dorms. Oh yea. Dorms. I wonder when Amu's going to find out about that new thing they're going to try out. I can't wait to see her reaction.

Amu's POV

I went to my door number, 121, ( A/N: I made it this number because I think that that's Ikuto's birthday : December 1 ) took out my pink key, ( A/N: I know weird. It just would be cool to have pink key you know. ) and turned the knob.

I opened the door and the light only to find....

" KYAAAA!!" ( A/N: Just in case you don't know this weird it means it means Yikes! )

¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾ ¾

Neko : Hey done with my second chapter. Sorry Guys. I had so much homework I mean I'm not in high school but Junior High like 7th. Ha.

Ikuto : Nice chapter but did you have to leave a cliffy. It sounds like Amu's surprised about something.

Neko : Shut up Ikuto. Well, It's okay because it's not everything.

Amu : Why am I screaming? What's going to happen. I'm so confused!

Neko : Here we go again. Hey Amu do you want a cookie.

Amu : Huh Cookie. Gimme gimme.

Neko : So childish. Here you go Amu.

Amu : Yay. Yummy cookie.

Neko : Minna-san Arigatou because you read my chapter. Hehe. =3 Remember R&R They make me happy. Very Happy.

Shugo Chara Cast : Rate and Review. Comment and Message. Subscribe and Favorite.

But you don't have to go that far. Hehe. It's your choice.

Neko : Bye and Everyone Thanks For Being so patient. I really appreciate it. =D I'll try to update soon in all this craziness with school and all.


	3. Change of Plans

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Change of Plans

_Neko: Hi Hi! I finally updated. I'm taking on Chinese N' Japanese. Yay! -hugs Ikuto- _

_Amu: Hey Neko-chan don't steal Ikuto for yourself!_

_Neko: Hehe. What if I want to? Hey Ikuto come over here. _

_Ikuto: Huh, what for? Ahhh!_

_Amu: Ikuto! What's going on?_

_Neko: Hehe come out Ikuto._

_Ikuto: I don't want to!_

_Neko: Oh really. Even though Amu's flirting with Tadase._

_Ikuto: Whaaatt!!!!!_

_Neko: Ha. Fooled You._

_Amu: I-Ikuto what are y-you wearing!_

_Ikuto: Neko-chan tricked me into wearing a girl's café uniform. I mean it's a dress!_

_Neko: With its own cute cat ears hat. _

_Amu: Awww. You look so cute!_

_Ikuto: I'm not supposed to look cute. I'm supposed to look hot. -takes of uniform-_

_Neko: You fell for my trap. You don't have a shirt under the uniform but you do have pants. Aw man! But still your shirtless! KYAAA!! _

_Amu: I-Ikuto. Y-you look so HOT!!!!!! -faints-_

_Ikuto: Now that's how I'm supposed to look like. -smirks-_

_Fangirls: Kyaa! Ikuto, WE LOVE YOU!!!!!_

_Ikuto: Oh no! -runs away-_

_Neko: Somebody help me out here._

_Yoru: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or me, nya._

_Neko: AAHH! Yoru I want to own you. You're so cute!!_

_Yoru: AAHH, nya. -runs and hides-_

_Neko : Also I really hope that you review because the school work has tripled and it's really hard for me to do both. I appreciate that you review. Thank you Everyone. _

* * *

_Reviewers for Chapter 2 _

_**yuz**_

_**Lil Dreamer Tomoyo**_

_**iggydblind**_

_**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha **_

_**SUNCAT333**_

_**AmutoForever**_

_**Amuto15**_

_**Eevee-san **_

_**Angeline134**_

_**sweettara10**_

_**Fynney and the Jets**_

* * *

_( Flashback )_

_I went to my door number, 119, took out my pink key, and turned the knob. _

_I opened the door and the light only to find…._

" _KYAAAA!!" (A/N: It meansYikes!)_

* * *

(Normal POV)

When Amu opened the door, she saw two men making out in her room, topless and about to be completely nude. All Amu could do was just stare. She didn't know what to do. She was frozen and stiff. She tried moving her feet, but they were firmly glued to the floor.

"W-what are you doing in our room!"

"Oh s-sorry. Wait, our room. This is my room.

"Anyway can you get out of our room because we're in the middle of something"

" Oh sure and don't worry. I won't tell anyone your gay."

" Honto." " Domo arigatou gozaimasu!"

" Daijoubu desu yo to douitashimashite. Ojane"(No problem and your welcome. Bye)

Then Amu closed the door so she could let them continue on what they were doing. When Amu turned looked at her pink key, she got that same confused look in her eye. She thought, _Why didn't my key work? I'm the only one in school with a pink key. Why am I being treated better or different from everyone else. _

Then a laughter broke up Amu's trance.

" Hey _Amu. _What's wrong? I heard your walked in on a make out session.

"Amu, flushed as she was, turned bright red that even her hair was no match for the color in her cheeks.

" W-What do you want Ikuto?" Amu said.

" Oh nothing really. I just heard my strawberry scream so as your knight I can't have you in danger, can I?

" Huh? What's with this key." " It's rusting and the pink color is wearing off. This isn't my key. It's just a white key to a boy's dorm that was painted hot pink. It's not my key, it's just paint!"

" Ah. So you finally found out have you." " This is you real key. I sneaked in the school and got a pair of replacement keys and painted it pink. I did this all to trick you." You sure fell for it."

Ikuto then tossed Amu's real key and then Amu caught it.

* * *

( Ikuto's POV )

I first thought that doing this kind of trick was lame, but your face proves me wrong.

I then came up to her face and lowered my head, so we were facing each other.

" This is your key. Your also sharing a room with me. You were supposed to be sharing with a Hoshina Utau, but I thought that it would be better for you to be my roommate so I told the school what I thought and they gladly accepted."

" That can't be. The principal told me that the boy's and the girl's didn't share a room together."

" Well my father is Alto Tsukiyomi, the founder of Easter and owner of this school which means that if I want someone fired, they're fired. Whatever I want I always get it. Remember this, I will make you mine, but without forcefully taking advantage or anything like that.

" So I have to share a room with you. I don't think so. Did you really think that I'd cooperate? You're dumber than I thought you were." Amu said.

" I think you'll change your mind after you see your room. Maybe then you'll reconsider."

" Try me Ikuto. Show me the room so I can rest my back already."

" Heh. As you wish,_ my strawberry_.

Then I opened the door to our rooms.

" Ikuto, don't call me tha…" There was utter silence when Amu looked at our room.

Amu was too shocked to complain back. In front of her, was a fireplace that was already lit with fire. She saw flowers placed neatly in pots and the air smelled fresh and clean. There were tables and chairs made of fine wood and sofas with the brightest colors. At the left there was a grandfather clock and next to it was a piano, a violin, and a microphone stand.

On top of some of the tables were wine glasses and red burning scented Roman candles. When Amu looked up at the ceiling, she saw an aqua crystal chandelier dangling on the ceiling. As Amu continued walking, she saw a pink curtain and as she passed it she saw a bookcase shelf filled with books. She picked up a book and sat down on one of the chairs, skimmed it , put it back, and followed me with more curiosity filled in her mind.

As we reached the dining room she saw only one big round table with two chairs. When she looked around the walls, she saw paintings of nature, but when she walked more, she saw paintings of herself and of myself, too. Then we got to our room. There was only one bed and it was specially made. It had a strawberry and a cat on top. Amu seemed to flush when she saw this. To the right of us there was a table and a lamp so Amu could draw as when she felt like she wanted to. At the corner we kept heading straight, there was a balcony that I had requested for. In our room we also had a hi-tech computer and on the wall was a 50 inch flat screen plasma TV.

When we reached the bathroom which was in our room, there was a shower on one side and a Jacuzzi hot tub on the other side. Right next to the shower there was a sink with our toothbrushes and everything and a Toto Aquia Toilet that had was designed to have a cleansing jet of water when you finished using it. There was also other buttons that did other functions. The one I bought was a Toto Washlet which cost 29304 yen which was equal to $300.02 cents. I knew that Amu would be surprised by this. When we opened up the last room we came face to face with a spa room. There was also a door behind it which led to a massage room. Then we were finished with our tour of our room which felt more like a comfortable house than anything. Everything cost a lot of money, but it was worth it. Amu was special to me even though I just met her. She seemed special to me.

I looked at Amu, but I couldn't see anything because her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes.

* * *

( Amu's POV )

_Ikuto had done all this for me, I thought. All of it must cost a fortune. Everyone else's rooms had a table twin bed and bathroom, but nothing as grand as this. _

I started crying. Tears were falling from my eyes faster than they've ever fallen before.

_I_ _always thought that Ikuto was just a pervert who liked teasing me and making me get angry, but now I see another side to Ikuto that I want to learn about. _

I noticed that Ikuto started talking and started worrying about me and why I was crying.

" Amu, you don't like it. If you don't tell me I'll fix it to your liking okay. Just don't cry."

" I-Ikuto! Don't change anything. It's perfect and I love it."

I put my head up and flung my arms onto Ikuto. With that I cried on his shoulder and kept repeating the word arigatou ( thank you ) over and over again. I think that Ikuto was surprised by my actions because he was silent, probably shocked and his eyes were big.

I then looked at Ikuto with my honey golden orbs and I stared into his azure orbs. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever and then that's when it happened. I leaned in and I kissed him. I kissed him with much affection and adoration. I've never felt so much emotion ever. Then I opened my eyes and that's when it hit me. I kissed him. I kissed Ikuto. I put my hands over my mouth and when Ikuto reached a hand toward me I didn't know what to do, so I ran out of the room.

I ran out of the dorm and out of the school. I needed air. That's what I needed. After all this was my first kiss. I knew that I shouldn't blame Ikuto for anything. I was the one who thrower myself at him. Personally, I never thought that I had it in my self to do something like that.

* * *

( Miki 's POV )

I just woke up from my nap. I woke up from the sound of crying. The only person who I knew was crying right now belong to the one and only…Hinamori Amu. I quickly got out off my egg. I looked up at Amu. What I saw next made not only my mouth, but Ran and Suu's mouth drop open, probably right after I got up. Amu flung her arms onto Ikuto. I thought she hated Ikuto. That's when I saw Amu and Ikuto's room. No, I should correct that. It was more like a mansion. Now I wasn't surprise why Amu would do that, but if it were me and Yoru, I would already be kissing him even if he hadn't done this for me. After the kiss had finished, Amu seemed to have realized what she did and she ran out of the room. Ran, Suu, and I ran after her. When we reached to where Amu was, she went under a tree and laid down. Amu's face was blushing with much stuttering.

" W-Why did I go and kiss I-Ikuto," Amu said.

" Amu-chan, don't worry. Ikuto probably will understand, desu," Suu said.

" Go Go Go Amu-chan. Forget about it and keep moving forward," Ran said.

" Amu-chan, you were just really happy and you got carried away," I said.

" Yea, your right. Thanks Ran, Miki, Suu," Amu said.

" No Problem," we all said and smiled.

* * *

( Normal POV )

Amu walked back to her room, walking aimlessly as she soon reached the real room 121 and turned her pink key in the keyhole. Amu slowly turned the knob, trying to make as little noise as possible, but Ikuto was waiting for her the whole time. When Amu closed the door, she realized that Ikuto was there.

" I-Ikuto w-what are y-you doing still up?"

I hated it when I blushed. My face must have looked like a ripe tomato colored with a million shades of red. He always did this to me. He made my face burn so many times.

" Nothing. Just waiting for you. So _Amu, _about that kiss…" Ikuto said.

" Aahhh!" " P-please forget a-about that I-Ikuto. It was nothing really and stop emphasizing my name." Amu said.

Ikuto smirked his sexy smirk. " Nothing. Amu that was something. It was your first kiss was, am I right and _Amu, _I _love _emphasizing your name. If you want me to stop, then come here and make me.

" N-No way you pervert!" Amu said.

" Awww c'mon, _Amu._"Ikuto said.

Amu then rushed up to Ikuto and said, " What do you want from me?"

Then Ikuto reversed Amu and pinned her to the wall and held her wrists so she wouldn't try to escape.

" What do I want?" " Simple. You." Ikuto said.

Then Ikuto came closer to Amu's face, and she closed her eyes afraid of what might happen next. Then Ikuto reached her cheek and licked it. Then Amu's cheeks flushed and showed a sign of tint of pink and red. Amu turned her face to the right and then Ikuto cupped her cheeks and then they stare at each other's orbs for a minute. Then Ikuto notices the time, 9:24, surprisingly carries Amu to their bed.

" I-Ikuto where's my bed?" Amu said.

" Right here." Ikuto said.

" Then where are you sleeping?" Amu said.

" Here." Ikuto replied calmly.

" Nani!!!" Amu screamed out so loud that Ikuto had to close her mouth with his hand.

" Shh…Amu your so loud. What's the problem with me sleeping with you?" Ikuto said.

" No way in hell am I ever going to sleep next to you ever!" Amu screamed.

" You have two choices, stay up all night, or plain out simple, sleep with me." Ikuto replied calmly.

Amu said, " I'll stay up all night."

" Ok fine the." Ikuto said smirking because he knew Amu would never knew that. At this point, Ikuto knew that he had won.

" After only 6 minutes of trying to stay up all night, Amu began scratching her head like a mad person. Ikuto though found this act to be simply and utterly cute.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but hear goes. I-Ikuto. C-Can I sleep with you?"

_Wow Amu that sounded so wrong. ~ Amu's inner mind._

" Sure _Amu._First change your clothes into this night gown and where this." Ikuto said.

" Stop emphasizing my name, Ikuto and why will I ever wear this," Amu said.

" You have to _Amu._It's better for sleeping," Ikuto said caringly.

" Fine." Amu said.

When Amu came out changing she was wearing a cute pajama that had a kitty and it said bad kitty. This made Ikuto smirk and made Amu blush. It was pinkish-purplish ( it's on my profile a small part of it ) and it had purple paw prints.

" There I put it on, _Ikuto_." Amu said.

Amu couldn't wait to see Ikuto's reaction when she emphasized Ikuto's name. What she didn't know was how quick he would react. _Blink _

" Amu, you really love tempting me don't you." Ikuto said.

Ikuto laid on top of Amu as she looked up at him helpless and blushing like a fool. Ikuto came closer to her face and kissed her forehead gently like an angel. Amu closed her eyes and Amu smiled a little.

Ikuto smirked and said, " So, Amu likes it when I do that. Then let me do it more."

Ikuto began moving closer and closer and then he was gently kissing Amu's forehead.

Amu couldn't help but smile.

" Mmm…so Amu-chan wants more huh. Fine with me."

Ikuto kissed Amu's neck and then continues to her jaw.

" Do you want more, _Amu_?"

" Mmhmm." Amu said.

Ikuto continued on, placing soft, gentle kisses onto her jaw line and to her cheek.

Then she finally woke up from her daze and pushed Ikuto away from her. She jumped and stood on the bed and Ikuto did as well. Ikuto was trying to grab Amu and Amu was trying to get away from him. Then Ikuto finally jumped and caught Ikuto but because he jumped to get Amu, they both fell, Ikuto on the bottom and Amu on top of the bed.

Then Ikuto finally said, " I like this position we're in. Don't you, _Amu_?"

" S-Shut up, you pervert." Amu said.

" You say that, but you refuse to get off me." Ikuto countered.

" W-Well that's because you made me forget. Amu replied almost flipping out.

Amu then got off Ikuto and moved to her side of the bed and Ikuto did the same. He then moved Amu towards him, and Amu tried breaking free, but got no where so she just slept in that position, Ikuto hugging Amu and Amu cuddling Ikuto.

* * *

The next morning

( Ikuto's POV )

I woke up, eyes still blurry and unclear. What I did notice was pink. A piece of pink hair was on my face. I looked at Amu sleeping right next to me, cuddling me. I thought I would freeze. I was blushing for the first time in my life. She did this to me. She was the only one who could. I looked at Amu again. I knew that she was my ideal person.

Amu woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw me and totally freaked out.

" What're you doing, Amu. You shouldn't scream like that." I said.

" Oh. Sorry Ikuto. You caught me by surprised. I'm okay, I'm used to sleeping with you now."

Then Amu smiled one of the most cutest smiles ever. This might have been selfish of me, but I wanted Amu to only smile at me like that. If Amu smiled like that to someone else besides me I don't know what I'd do.

" So if you're okay with sleeping with me, why don't we get the real action out on the bed." I said hopefully targeting Amu's weak point where she would blush to the extent of screaming at me.

" I-Ikuto! As if. Dream on, but It'll never happen."

" Oh yea! Fine. Let's do it now then if you're so impatient."

" N-No I-Ikuto! I didn't mean that."

" Awww Amu. I really want to do it. Ikuto then wrapped his arms around Amu's waist.

" Eeekkk! Ikuto your such a pervert, Will you ever change?" Amu said.

" No I will never change. I like who I am and I like who you are so don't change.

I gave her one of my most sincere smiles ever. It was my true smile. Not a smile that I put up. Not a fake, but the real ideal one.

"I-Ikuto thank you." Amu said. She came toward me and she hugged me. Thank goodness she wasn't looking at me because I was blushing like crazy.

"Well we better get ready for our classes. We have literature and poetry first so let's go." Amu said pulling my arm after we both got dressed.

* * *

( Amu's POV )

We went into our classroom and everyone stared at us. We must have looked like some couple. We overheard someone saying, "Wow what a perfect couple."

" Hinamori Amu, why does every guy like you" and

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto, why does every girl like you!"

When our teacher, Sanjou-san, came into the classroom, she had an announcement whatever it was. She then began, " I'm getting married to Yuu!"

" Yuu? Dare dare?

" -sigh- Yuu Nikaidou-sensei."

The whole class was stunned and screamed out, " Eeehh!" Of course, Ikuto and I didn't. We had known about this the first day those two had met.

" Now class, for your next project, I want you to write a poem about someone who care about or may think is special," Sanjou said. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to write about "him." Miki once told that I shouldn't lie to my heart. If I was being unfaithful to my heart, my charas would probably go back to my egg. So since Miki told me to listen to my heart and my heart says to write about Ikuto, I'll just have to. The thing is that I can't let him see. If he does, then he's going to tease me.

I took out a pen and started writing whatever came into my mind. It went like this:

_You who I met once a cold dark night _

_Your smile that gave me comfort and light_

_Your midnight blue orbs gave me a trance_

_That's when I got my chance_

_I leaned in closer and closer to your face_

_But before I'd be the one to give a chase_

_I kissed your lips and claimed you mine_

_Your masculine body made you divine_

_A smirk was placed onto your lips_

_You moved me closer to your hips_

_Your soft azure hair lulled me to sleep_

_Your love for me burns so deep_

_You say you love me but is it true_

_Is it just for me to say, I love you_

_The way you hold me in your arm_

_I feel safe, safe from harm _

_Dedicated to Neko-kun _

_Inspired by Neko-kun _

I finished my poem and read it over to myself. I couldn't help but blush. Did I really write this? It's filled such emotion and yet I wrote it about "him." I took a deep breath and gave it to Ms. Sanjou-san.

* * *

( Ikuto's POV )

It was quite obvious that those two were going to get married, eventually.

" Ikuto, here's the paper to do your poem," Sanjou-sensei said.

" Hai." I replied. Hmm…a poem about someone we care about. That would be Amu, but who's Amu writing about. When I think about Amu writing about someone else, I get so angry. I have to find out who Amu's writing about. Anyway, my poem went like this:

_You walked by my side for many years_

_And then you suddenly leave_

_I continue on living my life in fear_

_Having faint images of you as I grieve _

_I remember soft pink hair that once touched my hand_

_Now what's left is a single strand_

_Your honey golden brown orbs that shined so sweet_

_It's what brought our lips to meet _

_Your fragile body that was careful to touch _

_For me I knew it was too much_

_Nothing could be compared to your beauty _

_Your sweet smell was always so fruity_

_I longed for you to fall for me _

_For you were much too lovely_

_When you said to stay by your side_

_I hugged you tightly and then softly cried _

_Dedicated to my Strawberry _

_Inspired by my Strawberry _

Then I handed my paper to Sanjou-sensei and then took a deep breath. What I heard next was what shocked me the most.

* * *

( Yukari Sanjou's POV )

I gathered up everyone's papers and then began reading and reviewing them. I looked at Hotori Tadase's paper and it wasn't good at all. It mentioned a cute queen and him as king of the world. Nagehiko wrote about dancing and Rima wrote about jokes. Kukai wrote about sports, Yaya on babies, and Kairi did his on ninjas. Utau wrote a poem about how singing makes her feel so happy.

Then I got to the last two: Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu. I took a look at both their papers. It seemed as if they were talking about each other. It had love, sadness, and many more emotions. I knew that both of theirs was perfect. Then I looked up at the class who was engaged in talking. I cleared my throat and said, " These poems are good, but some don't really show your true desire. For example Hinamori's and Tsukiyomi's. I then started to read it out loud to the class. The girls were crying and smiling and the boys all had stars in their eye's.

" Tsukiyomi, Hinamori, when writing this poem what were you two basing your feeling on?" I asked.

" Well, I based mine on my Strawberry." Ikuto said.

" I based it on N-Neko-kun." Amu said blushing showing a tint of pink even though I knew she was trying to hold it.

" Well anyway both of your poems was so touching. Is it okay if you two could come to my wedding and recite the poem and come as a couple together?" I asked.

" C-Couple? Sorry Sanjou-sensei but I don't like Ikuto." Amu said.

" It's okay with me." Ikuto said calmly.

" Please Amu-chan. I really like both your poems. Onegai!" I cried out kneeling before my student.

" Eh! Sanjou-sensei don't kneel down. Gomenasai! Okay, I'll go with Ikuto." Amu said.

" Honto! Yokatta. Oh, Ikuto can you be the best man and Amu can you be my bridesmaid?" I asked.

" Really, sure, no problem." Amu said smiling happily.

" Amu, can you also sing a song at my wedding?" I asked.

" Sure, what song though?" Amu said.

" One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks. Can you sing that song, Amu?" I asked.

" Oh yea. It's no problem. I could do that." Amu said.

" Amu then afterwards, I have a song that I want you to sing, but it's going to be a surprise, ok?" I said laughing in my mind. It was a song that would fit Amu so perfectly and that's why I chose it.

Amu then said, " Sure I just hope it's not a song that a boy sings," Amu said laughing.

The bell rang and then class was dismissed. I think that this class period must have been the longest. I packed up my bag and then left the school with Nikaidou-kun.

Kyaa! I called him Nikaidou-kun. What was I doing!? I was acting like a lovesick teenager. I laughed to myself and then followed Yuu to the convertible.

* * *

( Amu's POV )

I can't believe that Ikuto was m "couple" for the party. Wait why am I worrying? I shouldn't be. Ok I have to relax.

" Amu, when are we going to go to the store to buy you a gown and a suit for me ?" Ikuto said.

" I-Ikuto, do you want to come over house tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. Well for the whole week." I said, my face burning up within every second.

Then my phone started ringing and then the ring tone of burning up was playing:

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under _

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

'_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

I picked up my cell phone and then answered it.

" Moshi moshi?" I said.

" Ah, Amu it's your mom. How have you been doing?"

" I'm doing great. Well I'll talk to you later, k mom."

" Oh ok. Bye Amu."

I shut the phone only to find a laughing Ikuto.

" Hey! Why are you laughing?" I said.

" It's just that your face was burning up and then the song came up. Too much of a coincidence."

" My face wasn't burning up. So I-Ikuto are y-you free for the week. My parents aren't going to be home so."

" So because your parents aren't here, you want me to come to your house so we can get naughty, right, _Amu?" _Ikuto said in a seductive tone.

" Eh!! Ikuto! It's so we can discuss the wedding details."

" I don't care what it is. I'm going to your house no matter what so prepare some milk and cookies.

With that in a blink of an eye, Ikuto smirked and left.

* * *

Neko-chan: Finally I'm done. It too me forever plus Twilight's coming out. I'm doing that for my book report.

Amu: Wow a wedding. I wonder what song it's going to be. It's supposed to suit me the best.

Ikuto: Maybe it'll have something to do with me because I'm way too sexy to not be mentioned.

Amu: I don't know what I'd do if there was no Ikuto!

Tadase: Well you'd marry me and we'd have so many children.

Amu: Noo! Ikuto save me!

Ikuto: -punches Tadagay- don't even think about it Kiddy King

Tadase: Why must you hate! You must love.

Neko: And that's what makes you gay. You love and love and love. You must have hate because the opposites are what complete each other.

Amu: Neko-chan your so smart.

Neko-chan: Thanks Amu. Now reviewers…have a cookie! -gives everyone a cookie-

Tadagay: O_O

Ikuto: your so dumb. It's to thank them.

Neko-chan: Anyway, R&R. I worked very hard on this chapter so please take that into consideration and review. Thank you Minna-san.


	4. Quick Decision

Chapter 4: Quick Decision

_Neko-chan: Hey! Thanks for the Reviews Everyone. I appreciated them so much I cried. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I know you guys must hate me. Also I checked and December 1 was Ikuto's birthday and I celebrated it! Also my computer's keyboard wasn't working. Plus I had a case of writers block and this is how it ended up to be. It may seem a little rushed, but I'm planning on this story to at least have 20 chapters, but I'm going for 40 so cheer me on._

_Ikuto: You celebrated my birthday. -hugs Neko-chan!_

_Neko-chan: Awww! Yes! I got a hug from Ikuto -faints-_

_Ikuto: Oh and you cried. What an emotional person._

_Neko-chan: Well, your right Ikuto. I am an emotional person. A lot._

_Amu: So what's this chapter about._

_Tadase: Am I in it? _

_Neko-chan: Maybe, maybe not. _

_Tadase: Cool!_

_Neko-chan: Who says that your in it in a good way. _

_Tadase: No!_

_Neko-chan: Anyway this chapter is about love and maybe a little payback -evil glint-._

_Ikuto: I like the sound of this and I mean ALOT!_

_Amu: O-Okay. -sweat drop- _

_Neko-chan: Dia, the disclaimer. Again Don't Hate me because I had to do a book report due in one day and I didn't even read the 1__st__ page of the book or watch the movie. It's cause I ordered it and never got it. So cheap! _

_Dia: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or me. -sighs-_

* * *

Reviewers for Chapter 3 - Arigatou Minna!

**Aznpride3x3**

**Amuto15**

**Muppiegurl**

**iggydblind**

**Geminirose**

**sweettara10 **

**chrysler21**

**HoshikoEmiko**

**Amuto Forever**

**RyuRi**

**Miki 4.0**

**Go Go Choco!**

**Kags21**

**SUNCAT333 **

**EdwardCullen-A-SexyBeast**

**Fallen Musician **

**cry-fighter **

**4nimel0ver **

**Miaka234**

**amuxikuto lover 123 **

**oxCuteKataraox **

**twilight lovers 298**

**amuto lovers 29g**

**xoxoMangaGirlxoxo**

**InuyashaXKagome90**

**JollyAnimeChicka**

**Cool N' Spicy EmoKid**

* * *

( Day 1 / Amu's POV )

I woke up and checked the time, 7:25. Ikuto will come to my house at 8:00 so I decided to get ready and later prepare breakfast. Today was the day that Ikuto would be moving in with me for 1 or 2 weeks. We decided that if he moves in, it would be easier, but I do not see how my relationship could get better with that perverted cat. I got out bed and woke up my charas.

" -Yawn- Amu-chan, do you have to wake me up this early? Ran asked.

" -Rubs eyes-I need to sleep so I can fully awake my artistic ability," Miki sleepily stated.

" Yea, Amu-chan. We're going back to sleep," Dia said.

" Eh, where's Suu?" I asked.

" Ohayo Amu-chan, desu," Suu said smiling cheerfully.

" Where were you, Suu" I asked.

" I was cleaning the house and taking my morning walk desu," Suu said.

"Oh okay. Well Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, I'll let you guys relax for 15 minutes, but that's it, okay," I declared.

" Arigatou Amu-chan!" they exclaimed.

I want to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then my hair. I took a refreshing bath and I wore leggings that went with a black and blue tank top. I then went downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When I was almost done making pancakes, someone knocked on the door. I quickly ran to the door and opened it, but no one was there. I started to feel sad for some reason, but I didn't know why. Then all of a sudden, Ikuto was hanging upside down ( like in episode 4 I think ) and started smirking.

" So Amu misses that much," Ikuto said.

" Eh! N-N-Noo I don't. Well are you coming in or not? I asked regaining my Cool N' Spicy attitude.

" I'm coming hime-chan," Ikuto said grinning.

I felt like wiping that grin off his face. If he continued to smirk so much, I think it would become too long to fit on his face.

" D-Don't call me that. I'm not a princess," I said.

" Too bad, because you sure look like one," Ikuto said.

I blushed crimson red at his comment. I hated how Ikuto was the only one to make me feel like I was special.

" Well, Ikuto wait a second okay. I'm almost finished making breakfast," I replied smiling.

* * *

( Normal POV )

Amu went back to the kitchen and started flipping more pancakes. She made eggs and then put whipped cream and a strawberry on all the pancakes. Amu then made bacon and sausages. She took out a cups and filled them with milk.

" Ikuto, breakfast is ready," Amu called out to Ikuto.

" Amu, you know you sound like a housewife," Ikuto said.

" Any man that marries you must be the luckiest man alive," Ikuto said.

" Really. T-Thanks Ikuto," Amu said.

" So, you prepared all of this for us?" Ikuto said.

" Of course. Have a taste," Amu said.

Ikuto sat down on a chair and Amu took the fork, that had the pancake with cream and a piece of strawberry on it, and fed Ikuto.

" So, how was it?" Amu curiously asked.

" Delicious," Ikuto said. " Honestly, delicious."

" Are you sure? You better not say this just to make me happy," Amu said.

" Fine, if you don't believe have a taste yourself," Ikuto said as he placed a pancake in his mouth and kissed Amu. He transferred the pancake from his mouth and a grin had formed on his lips.

" Like it?" Ikuto said sneering.

" No way! You're such a pervert!," Amu screamed, blushing foolishly.

" I was talking about the food, but I guess your more interested in the kiss," Ikuto said smirking.

" Ikuto! Shut up!" Amu said, "but I did enjoy it. Amu said out loud when she thought she said it to herself." So you _did _enjoy it," Ikuto said.

" N-No I didn't!" Amu shouted.

" Yes, you did," Ikuto said.

" No I didn't," Amu said.

" So you didn't not enjoy it," Ikuto said.

" Yes!" Amu shrieked believing he asked her if she didn't enjoy it.

" So you did enjoy it!" Ikuto said laughing.

" Ikuto stop making my head hurt," Amu said.

" Heh, fine. It's just too fun to tease you," Ikuto replied laughing.

Then Ikuto noticed the piece of whipped cream on Amu's face, and he leaned over and kissed her. He then started licking her lips.

" Yummy. Strawberry whipped cream," Ikuto said smirking.

" Y-You p-pervert! W-Why did you kiss me!?" Amu yelled.

" Because you had whipped cream on your lips so I decided to help you remove it," Ikuto said smirking.

Ikuto had expected Amu to continue yelling at him and calling him a pervert, but she didn't do that.

" R-Really," Amu said.

" Y-Yea," Amu. I wouldn't lie to you," Ikuto replied.

Then Amu deliberately put whip cream in her mouth and the cream could be seen near the edges of her lips.

" Do I have whip cream on my face," Amu asked.

" Yea, you do. What about it?" Ikuto asked.

" Well, can you remove it?" Amu asked.

" Uh, sure," Ikuto said still confused.

As Ikuto reached for a napkin, Amu rolled her eyes. _Forget it, she thought. _Amu decided to make the move and took the napkin from Ikuto's hand. She threw it on the floor and put both her hands in Ikuto face. She moved his head toward hers. Then she said, " Uh! Kiss me already you fool," Amu said now pushing his lips onto hers. They're lips kept crashing over each others as they continued to breathe heavily.

Suddenly, Amu tripped over something and landed on the floor, with Ikuto on top and Amu on the bottom.

" Nice position we're in Amu, don't you think," Ikuto said breathing heavily on Amu's neck which brought a shiver down Amu's neck.

" I-Ikuto," Amu said. She was too nervous about what he would do that she could only get his name out of her mouth.

They started to stare deeply into each others and were about to kiss when suddenly…

" Hey, Amu-chi!," Yaya said.

" Hello, Hinamori-san," Tadase respectfully replied.

" Oi, Hinamori!" Kukai said.

" Hi Amu-chan," Nagehiko said.

" Hey Amu!" Utau shouted.

" Hello Joker," Kairi reverentially said.

" Ciao Amu," Rima calmly said.

" Eh! Minna," Amu screamed.

" Ah! Amu-chi, Yaya is too young to see this!"

" Ah! Hinamori-san, w-who is this!?" Tadase yelled.

" Yeah Hinamori, who is this, your boyfriend?" Kukai inquired

" M-My b-boyfriend! N-N-No he isn't. We just kind of tripped and ended up in this position," Amu replied.

" Aw _Amu, _don't be like that. Don't you remember the reason why _we _fell in the first place?" Ikuto asked smirking.

Everyone noticed Amu's face heating up like never before. Ikuto went close to Amu's ear and then said, " I mean you should remember. You caused it as you…," Ikuto couldn't continue what he was saying because Amu put her lips onto his and kissed his so that he wouldn't say anything. All the charas, guardians, and Utau stared in disbelief.

" So," Amu said trying to break the sudden silence, " what brings the sudden visit.

" Well, we thought that we should come over and play around, but I guess Ikuto came before us and made sure of that," Utau said giggling uncontrollably.

Ikuto went behind Amu and put his arms around Amu's waist. He then placed his head down and nuzzled his head on Amu's neck and part of it on her hair.

" You still haven't answered my question. Who are you and what is your relationship with Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

" First, of all my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I'm in all your classes. I guess you've only been looking at one person and you and I know who that is. Also, I'm Amu's roommate and soon-to-be boyfriend.

" Well yea, but you won't be Amu's boyfriend. Someone else will. Maybe someone like me.

" Yea right. A midget like you can't stand a chance against a hot, sexy guy like me. Why do you like my Amu anyway?" Ikuto asked.

" I like it when she's always spontaneous and the way she's always positive and…

" Stop. Sounds like you're describing Amulet Heart," Ikuto replied. ( When he know everything about everything.)

* * *

( Ikuto's POV )

" Well , tell me why you like her," Tadase that gay girly boy replied.

" Me, well, I love Amu, for herself. I love the way Amu wakes up to make me breakfast. I love how she smiles, the way that would make any boy in love with her including me and you. I love how her hair smells like strawberries. I love Amu for being herself around me." I said and I knew I meant every word of it.

" You smell my hair! How more perverted can you get!" Amu shrieked.

" I laughed and said, " Take that as a compliment. Think about it Amu. You know that what Tadase said isn't true and you know that what I said makes more sense even if you don't want to admit it or like it.

To end the silent, uncomfortable fight that Ikuto and Tadase were having, Kukai spoke up.

" So anyway, minna, want to play something," Kukai offered.

" Sure what do you have in mind?" Nagehiko asked.

" It's called locked in," Kukai said as he glanced over at the blushing Utau.

"I like this game," I said with a grin that could match the Cheshire cat's smile from Alice in Wonderland.

" But do you even know what the rules are," Tadase said trying to outsmart me and make me look bad, but of course no matter what I do I couldn't look bad.

" Of course. Just look at the title and you'll know what it means," I said smirking towards Amu's direction.

" So, Ikuto, what's the rules for this game," Kairi questioned.

" Well we all receive a number. Remember that number. Pick two numbers and the people who have been picked are locked in a room together. The girls and boys hats are different because then a girl might get to run away by getting to share a room with a girl and we all know that the only thing they're going to do is talk," I explained thoroughly, as possible.

" Wait," Kairi said, " there's an extra boy because there are four girls: Amu, Utau, Yaya, and Rima and there are five boys: Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Nagehiko, and me.

" Not a problem. It's actually perfect because the last one isn't picked has to lock the doors since we can't do it ourselves," I said hoping for it to be a certain Kiddy King and not me.

" Oh…ok. So let's see who gets what number, okay," Rima quietly replied.

" Sure," Tadase answered, believing that he would be with Amu.

**x.x.x.x. It ended up to be in this order. x.x.x.x.**

Utau - 1 Tadase - 3 Amu - 5 Ikuto - 7

Kairi - 9

Yaya - 2 Nagehiko - 4 Rima - 6 Kukai - 8

When the numbers were pulled out it came in this pair:

1+8 - Utau and Kukai 4+6 - Nagehiko and Rima

2+9 - Yaya and Kairi 5+7 - Amu and Ikuto

Then we went to the rooms we were assigned o and was locked in.

* * *

( Amu's POV )

I couldn't believe that I was locked in a room with Ikuto. I was so nervous that my heart was racing really fast, like never before.

" So Amu, we are in a room, together, and alone," Ikuto said smirking.

" Yea right, you perv. Don't even try it," I countered.

Then I saw that glint in Ikuto's eyes that would make me regret saying anything. I knew I didn't like that small sneaky glint in his eyes.

" Amu, you know you're really starting to stress out. I know what'll get you relaxed," Ikuto said grinning that signature grin of his even worse than before.

" W-What is that?" I wondered, but actually I was afraid to know.

" Well it's a little of this and some of more of that," Ikuto said while kissing my lips repeatedly.

* * *

( Normal POV)

Ikuto continued kissing Amu's lips, but gently. Then what happened next both surprised Both Amu and Ikuto. Amu then started to return the kisses. This turned Ikuto on. Ikuto could feel his pants start to tighten as Amu's weight was pushed onto him. Then they began kissing roughly and then when Ikuto pushed Amu onto a couch, Amu opened her mouth, just like Ikuto had wanted her to. He slipped his tongue into hr mouth and both their tongues were battling each other. Of course, Ikuto had won. After Ikuto had explored every inch and cavern of her mouth, he separated from Amu to gasp for air.

" So how was that Amu. Relaxing enough for you," Ikuto answered.

" Yea right, Ikuto," Amu said smirking, " That's not enough."

Ikuto eyes were wide open now because of Amu. After she had said that she jumped onto Ikuto like a tiger would to catch it's prey.

"Whoa! Amu, your feisty. If that's the way you want to play, fine by me," Ikuto said moving his fingers through her soft, luscious, silky, strawberry hair and caressing her face.

Then Ikuto kissed Amu's lips and started trialing kisses down to Amu 's neck. Amu also started to kiss back so then Ikuto thought that this was the best time for hi to 'pop' the question. Ikuto removed his shirt and became shirtless. He removed his shirt because this would probably make Amu fall for him even more.

" Amu, do you like me?" Ikuto asked.

" Yea, of course I like you, Ikuto," Amu said.

" Then do you love me?" Ikuto asked.

" Well…um…yes I do, Ikuto," Amu responded smiling, but showing a faint blush on her cheeks.

" Good. So want to be my girlfriend," Ikuto answered smirking.

" W-What! Why ask that?" Amu replied stuttering like a fool.

" If you're mine, then I could at least be rest assured that no one will try to steal you from me," Ikuto sincerely rejoined.

" Hmm. Well then…I do!" Amu exclaimed happier than ever.

" Amu, slow down, we have to date first then we'll talk about marriage. I can't believe you're already thinking about _our _future," Ikuto said smirking wildly.

" W-What! F-Fine, I guess you don't want me to be your girlfriend then. I'll just go with some other guy. Maybe I'll hang out with Tadas…

Before Amu could finish what she was going to say, Ikuto pinned Amu against a wall and that's when Amu remembered that Ikuto was still shirtless. Ikuto's exposed chest was pushed onto Amu's petite body. He grabbed Amu's hand with one of his hands. He then laid his other hand against the wall. Ikuto then covered his eyes with his hair and said,

" Are you sure you want to choose him over me," Ikuto asked.

" Of course I'm sure," Amu said. " Tadase is a nice person."

" But you don't want a nice person do you Amu. You'd rather have a pervert like me, right," Ikuto said winking at Amu.

" Yea right. T-Tadase's kind and nice and…" Amu started off.

Then Ikuto went down to Amu's ear and whispered,

" I could give you _pleasure,_" Ikuto seductively asked. " Well do you want it," Ikuto asked.

Amu didn't know what to say so she just said,

" Oh what the heck with it," as Amu kissed Ikuto, her arms around his bare back and her arm shivering.

" So since we're dating and all want to make some babies so I can be a daddy soon," Ikuto asked grinning.

" No way you pervert! T-That m-means t-that we have to d-do _t-that_!" Amu screamed.

" I know Amu, that's my favorite part," Ikuto said chuckling.

" Eeww! Now way you pervert!" Amu shouted.

" Aw! Amu, if you're worried about your age, don't be because your old enough to get pregnant," Ikuto said grinning.

" I know that and that's what I'm afraid of!" Amu yelled.

" Heh. Amu, think about it. When we have kids, they'll either grow up to be as beautiful as you or as sexy and hot as me," Ikuto inquired.

" Whatever. And Ikuto put a shirt on, your going to poke someone's eye out," Amu said covering her eyes.

" _Amu, _you don't like what you see," Ikuto replied placing a puppy dog face on.

" Nope. Not even a little," Amu said, but she knew that she couldn't dare not to look so she opened her eyes a little.

" Amu. Don't be like that," Ikuto replied pouting.

Then Amu got a brilliant idea. She just had to try it out to see if it would actually work.

Amu then took off her mini-jacket and watched as Ikuto carefully eyed her every move.

Ikuto was lying on the bed when Amu came over to him.

Then as Ikuto looked up at Amu, she went on the bed on top of him and then she moved he fingers to Ikuto's exposed chest. Ikuto was confused at what Amu was trying to pull at this point. Then Amu kissed him and as soon as she separated she said,

" Ikuto, remember when you asked me if I liked to see you 'shirtless' and I said no," Amu answered.

" Yea, I remember it, what about it though?" Ikuto asked.

Then Amu bent down close to his ear and said, " I lied."

Then Ikuto got a smirk on his face and then he sat up on the bed.

" So, you want to continue what we began," Ikuto said grinning.

" Uh huh," Amu said with an evil glint in her eyes that Ikuto so carelessly didn't notice.

" Well, then let's go Amu," Ikuto replied.

As Amu was about to kiss him she said,

" Ikuto, did you possibly think that I would say yes," Amu replied giggling.

" Huh? What do you mean," Ikuto asked confused.

Amu placed both her hands onto Ikuto's chest and out of no where she pushed him off the bed onto the floor.

" Did you actually think I would want to continue?" Amu said laughing.

" Ouch. Amu, how could you do that to your hot and handsome hubby?" Ikuto replied putting. " You did all that just to get me excited and for no reason."

" Yep. Fooled you," Amu said sticking her tongue out.

" Well, if that's how you want to play, fine by me," Ikuto replied with an evil smirk.

" I-Ikuto, what a-are y-you going to d…"Amu asked, but her words were cut off because in a blink of an eye, Ikuto got on the bed on top of Amu!

" I-Ikuto," Amu said not knowing what to say.

" Amu, I'm going to get payback for what you did," Ikuto said with a smirk plastered onto his face.

As Ikuto started to lower his head towards Amu's face, they stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. The door knob was moving and then the door flew open and then a person appeared in front of the door.

" H-Hinamori-san, what's going?!" Tadase yelled.

" Tadase, well erm…" Amu said.

" Yo! Kiddy King. Do you mind!" Ikuto screamed.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto, get away from Hinamori-san!" Tadase shouted.

Ikuto smirked and replied,

" Is there any rule where I'm against to make out with my girlfriend."" N-Nani! Y-Your lying. Hinamori likes me not you," Tadase said.

" Tadase I never liked you and I am Ikuto's girlfriend because I love him. So can you leave me and Ikuto to our privacy. I think we were about to erm…get busy…_real _busy." Amu replied knowing that it would hurt Tadase a lot.

" Hinamori-san, do you really love this feline. He's just using you!" Tadase screamed like never before.

" I hate to admit it, but I'm in love with this perverted alley cat.," Amu said blushing slightly.

" Well, I just wanted to tell you that the time is up and the game is over," Tadase said with a sad look on her face.

Then Tadase ran as fast as possible and left the Hinamori residence.

" Well, that went well," Amu said sighing.

" Amu," Ikuto said sincerely.

" Yea, Ikuto," Amu said.

" Amu, I love you. Promise me you'll never betray me," Ikuto said on the verge of tears. " I'm actually really afraid of losing you."

" I won't leave you Ikuto. Never." Amu said smiling and hugging Ikuto.

Then as Amu and Ikuto broke up their hug, Ikuto kissed Amu's forehead.

" Let's go downstairs to discuss the wedding details okay," Ikuto said.

" Sure. Let's go," Amu said full of happiness.

Then Amu and Ikuto went downstairs to wait for the arrival of Nikaidou and Sanjou-san.

Then Ikuto forgot to tell Amu before, so he decided to drop the question right now.

" Oh, are you going to tell the school, well, about us," Ikuto asked.

" Hell yea! I'm not letting some slut walk all over _my_ Ikuto," Amu replied a bit og anger in her tone.

" Aw, Amu-_koi_, you're so sweet and cute. Don't worry though. I only love you. None of the other girls attract my attention, but I don't want to see you smiling with some boy and I don't want you flirting with him," Ikuto said.

" No problem because where in the world will I find a hot kitty like you," Amu said laughing.

" Well, where will I go to look for my Ichigo (strawberry)," Ikuto said chuckling.

They finally went to the living room and greeted everyone off. As Utau and Kukai were leaving, Utau had on her the biggest blush she ever had. Then she mouthed to Amu, before she left, 'thank you.'

Amu smiled at Utau and then all the Guardians and Utau left. As they left, Nikaidou and Sanjou-san came in. They sat down and had a frown on their face.

" What's wrong?" Amu asked worried.

"Well, we don't know where to begin for our wedding," Yukari said grimacing even worse.

" How about starting off with where the wedding's going to take place," Ikuto said stating the obvious.

" Hmmm...how…" Nikaidou started off.

" …about…" Sanjou-san said.

" Near the beach!" they both shouted out at the same time.

" Wow! You two sure think the same," Amu replied giggling.

" Yep. Now let's continue on with the other stuff," Nikaidou said.

" Okay. So we have the destination. We need clothes, flowers, design, cake, servers, food, drinks, and of course, guests," Ikuto answered.

* * *

( 1½ hours later )

After an hour of ordering the supplies, all of them had ordered everything they needed for the wedding, except for the gowns and the suits. They went into the car and drove to a store that sold wedding clothes. As they went inside, Yukari and Nikaidou were walking around aimlessly. Amu stared at the gown's admiring each one. Amu's gown was going to be pink. It was a long dress which was up to her leg. It was strapless and had a small strawberry design.

* * *

( Amu's POV )

As I looked at myself in a mirror, wearing the bridesmaid's gown, two boys approached me.

" Hey, are you getting married. It would be a shame if you were because where else would you find two hot guys," they asked bragging uncontrollably.

" Um, I'm not getting married and…" I started saying, but was cut off by those guys.

" Well, your in luck. Want to hang out with us?" they asked.

" She won't be joining you," Ikuto said coming from behind Amu.

" And why not. What are you, her overprotective brother," they answered laughing.

" If you have any business with my girlfriend, tell me," Ikuto said.

" G-Girlfriend?!" they exclaimed in unison.

" Yea. So back off because she's all mine," Ikuto said grinning and placing a protective hand over my shoulder.

" We should've known a chick like her would have a boyfriend," they muttered and then left.

" Thanks Ikuto," I said.

" No problem Amu-koi, but do I get a treat when we get home," Ikuto said smirking.

" Oh you'll get a treat alright," I said seductively and then walking away.

I turned around and for some reason everything became slow-mo and my hair started flowing through the air as if it had been light windy inside. I looked at Ikuto, winked, and everything went back to normal. This I knew must have turned Ikuto on.

" Wait for when _we_ go home, okay, Ikuto-_koi_," I said emphasizing we and koi.

" I can't wait," Ikuto replied grinning.

* * *

( Normal POV )

After Amu's fitting, it was Ikuto's turn. Ikuto wore a suit that had a blue tie that matched his hair. Ikuto truly looked handsome. He looked at Amu and said,

" Too handsome for you to handle, huh, Amu?"

_Inner thought - Yes, completely irresistible. _

Back to real life - " N-Not really. I've seen better," Amu replied collecting her Cool N' Spicy attitude.

" Oh c'mon, Amu-koi. You know that you love it," Ikuto answered smirking.

" Ikuto. Don't call or say that, it's embarrassing," Amu replied blushing.

" But I want to, Amu-_koi_," Ikuto said grinning_. _

" Grrhhh, fine, Ikuto-_koi,_" Amu said stressing koi to give him some pleasure.

" Come on, Amu-koi, let's meet up with Nikaidou and Sanjou-san and pay for the clothes, alright," Ikuto said smiling.

" Sure, let's go," Amu replied back.

Then Amu, Ikuto, Nikaidou, and Sanjou-san paid for all the clothes, and dropped Amu and Ikuto to her house. As Amu used her keys to open the door, Amu remembered something. Ikuto looked at it carefully. It was a blue key that had a kitty paw keychain. It was utterly adorable.

" Thanks Amu!" Ikuto replied smiling.

As Amu opened the door, Ikuto and Amu went inside and closed the door. Then Ikuto wrapped his around Amu's waist and said,

" Now, Amu-koi, about my treat."

* * *

_Neko-chan: Hey guys! I'm done with chapter 4 and I am really sorry about updating late. Please forgive me. Also, everybody who's just read my story now from chapter 1, can you review each chapter separately, because it would help a lot. _

_Amu: So remember guys review. Once you read this, you must review. -smiles-_

_Ikuto: Yea and if you review, I'll take off my shirt. -smirks- _

_Fangirls : IKUTO!!! -faints-_

_Ikuto : I'm too hot. _

_Neko-chan : Oh also I'm changing my name in the dialogue from the beginning from Neko-chan to Gee-chan. This change will occur in the next chapter. Also, if you review, I'll mention you in the next chapter. Also, if you review and you have your own story that you wrote, I'll mention you in my next chapter. Basically, I'll mention ( in the next chapter) about your stories so more people can read them. Fair deal right! -smiles- _

_Yoru : So remember, Rate and Review, nya._

_Neko-chan : Also some of you may think that this should be M, but it will stay T, but it's not because I don't like M because I do, a lot! My other stories that I will write (somewhere in the future ) will be rated M, well some of them. _

_Everyone : Rate and Review and Don't Miss this Opportunity! _

_Neko-chan: -bakes all the reviewers favorite desserts and snacks. _

_Miki : Stay tuned to the next chapter yet to come. _


	5. Treat for You

_ Chapter 5 : Treat for You_

_Gee-Chan : Hello Minna-San! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating at all. My computer got taken away and when I was writing and I finished guess what...the whole thing got erased!!! -cries- I really wanted to update so please believe me. Also, I'm not good at lemons so hear I go. Anyway Well Yea and I will say all my reviews in a second. _

_Ikuto : So me and Amu won't do it! What is wrong with you! Do you want the reviews to hate you!_

_Gee-Chan : Well...about that if you check the sign it should be Rated: M now because I couldn't help myself and I just had to write own. So please don't stop reading my story because of this or it'll make me really sad. Also this is the first time that I am writing a M story, so I beg you please go easy on me and remember it may not be good at all. I mean how would I know. I've never even experienced it so please give me a break. _

_Amu : So me and Ikuto are gonna do it! Ahh! That pervert cat-boy keep him away from me!!!_

_Ikuto : What are you talking about Amu. -meows- _

_Amu : Don't play innocent! _

_Ikuto : Fine. You're right. I'll go hard then! _

_Amu : Ehh! I-Ikuto what do you mean by that?!_

_Ikuto : You'll see. -drags Amu into the closest room-_

_Gee-Chan : Guys that's my room! Oh well whatever. I'll just take secret pictures of them and sell them. Hehe. And I can't believe that this is going to be only my fifth chapter and I already have 118 reviews! Thank you everybody!!!! Well anyway here are the reviews: _

_Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi – Life or Death ; Amusement Park Promise ; Amusement Park Promise 2 ; Melody of Love ; Happily Ever After ; My Ikuto ; Amuto : Holiday Love ; You are a a total Shugo Chara fan when – those were the stories! Read em' and Review! This is like one of my besties so go review em'!!_

_-x-shugo chara fan-x- - this person doesn't have any stories written but the review posted was really nice and I feel like hugging that person!_

_vampiresweets ( other wise known as iggydblind) – Why do you make me feel this way ; Cardcaptor Bella ; Why do I sing ; The Niece ; The Only Clumsy Vampire ; iPod Insanity,Staring Carlisle ; Inuyasha : A Field Trip, Par Se! ; Love ; A Sakura Kiss ; Devious Plans? Or Love? ; What we need most is Each Other ; A New Dawn ; A Letter to Santa! ; Full Moon ; Vengeance ; The Weirdest Town Ever ; Charmed, I'm Sure ; Wham! ; Jack of Hearts : Part One of the Kazumi Chronicles ; The Dark Jack : Part Two of the Kazumi Chronicles ; Can You Hear the Bells ; You're Under Arrest ( new and I love it!)_

_UnderSeaFlower – Snow ; Betrayal ( Thanks for your review! I really appreciated it!)_

_XxUnknownxX13__ – has no stories but I really like the review! Thanks a bunch! _

_sweettara10 ( also one of mi biggest friends here! This girl is awesome!) - Last Christmas ; the setup chapter 12 lemon ; and My best friend's best man ( used to be called The Setup and It's really good!!!) _

_Ikuto-senpai – Destiny Heart ( Lol thanks for the review) _

_'-EphmeralMoon-' Elemental Powers : One way to drive you insane ( Liked it!)_

_Asukira_47 – Sadly does not have an account but thank you for your review =3! _

_SUNCAT333 ( Another one of mi fave ppl =D ) - doesn't have any stories but the reviews I receive from this person, well, I just love em'!!!!!_

_xoxoMangaGirlxoxo – no account but love the review! _

_InuyashaXKagome90 – no account but really wow can't believe that far! _

_JollyAnimeChicka – no account but thanks so much!_

_Cool N' Spicy EmoKid – no account. Thank you for your review! _

_Ambercoale – doesn't have any stories, but it's because this person said she's mainly here to read and talk. A reply to your review - ( I know Amu seems out of character. She's supposed to! Haha XD! And well here's the M! _

_HoshinaAoki – no account but thanks for the review._

_ArtGrrl – Bloody Hell ; Oh Sweet Kamisama ; Friends or Enemies? ; Man of Honor ; Amuto One-shots ( THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS) _

_Muppiegurl – no stories but thanks for the review!! _

_MarzSpy – no stories but thank you for the review! _

_xiiaoICEangel – no written stories but thank thank thank u for the r-r-review! _

_caicai143 – no account but arigatou for your reviews! _

_Amuto Forever - ( one of my best buddies 3 ) Love is a Bumpy Rode thanks for the review Mika-chan! _

_lolliopnty – no account but thanks so much for the review! I appreciated it a lot._

_amuxikuto lover 123 – no account but thanks so much for your review! 3 sista'_

_Amuto15 ( one of my best! Buddies like ever!) - no stories but thanks sooo much for the review! 3 _

_Neko-pyon – no account but thanks for the review and cute name by the way. =D_

_Ji Nian Pian – no account but I thank you for your wondrous review :D_

_EmikoHoshiko - ( seriously! One of my best biddies XD! Yes I have a lot of best buddies! And your sooo lucky your b-day's on Valentine's Day. Mine is February 19, but I was close! At least it's still in February – Old account was Amulet Cool &Spicy.) Stories – the witch to be ( loved this one! ) Battle of the Bands ( also loved this one a lot!) ; S e c r e t s o f t h e D a r k n e s s ; Dreams of Demons _

_twilight lovers 298 – no account but I thank u for the reviews you've given me! _

_amuto lovers 29g – no account but thanks for da' reviews! _

_nmccullough – that was soooo nice of you thank u sooo much! And I would love it if you told me some of the awesome songs and anime's you know of! Stories – Theres always something new ; Why did he do that? _

_Cool N Spicy Hinamori Amu95 – no account but lol ya Amu's dad's hilarious_

_aquris – Story – I'm back, what now? - shugo chara – thnx for the review! I appreciate you saying it was good. =)_

_Gee-Chan : Well I'm finally done with the reviews and now Everyone -breathes in- TAKE A LOOK AT THEIR STORIES AND READ AND REVIEW EM'! -kitty face- pretty please with Amuto on top! Please do and now on with the story._

* * *

_( Flashback ) _

_Then Amu, Ikuto, Nikaidou, and Sanjou-san paid for all the clothes, and dropped Amu and Ikuto to her house. As Amu used her keys to open the door, Amu remembered something. Ikuto looked at it carefully. It was a blue key that had a kitty paw key chain. It was utterly adorable._

" _Thanks Amu!" Ikuto replied smiling._

_As Amu opened the door, Ikuto and Amu went inside and closed the door. Then Ikuto wrapped his around Amu's waist and said,_

" _Now, Amu-koi, about my treat."_

* * *

( Normal P.O.V.)

" You want my treat, don't you, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

" Yes, I do," Ikuto said.

" Well, then, come up to my room," Amu replied.

Amu and Ikuto went up to Amu's room and then Amu closed the door. She locked it with her key and threw it somewhere. Amu approached Ikuto and started playing with the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned every button and threw his shirt to the side. Then Amu laid Ikuto on her bed. Amu kissed him and he deepened it. She left a trail of butterfly kisses from his neck. At this time, Ikuto couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He flipped Amu over, and kisses Amu fiercely. Amu bit Ikuto upper lip, which caused Ikuto's hormones going crazy. The pleasure he felt was indescribable. He was hot all over. Then Ikuto slipped his tongue into her mouth. Strawberries, he thought, never tasted so good.

" Amu, I can't take it anymore. I love you so much, that it's too hard to express it through words, that's why..."

" Shh...I'm ready. Please take me. I want you to feel how I feel about you, too. I love you, Ikuto-koi.

" So, you mean you're ready for the two P's," he said. A grin clearly plastered onto his face.

: The two P's, what's that?" Amu, confusingly asked.

" Of course, it's pain and pleasure," a smirking Ikuto said.

" Wait a second, how do you know this? Did you already do it with another girl?"

" No I didn't. I swear. I know it cause of common knowledge, but were you just jealous right now," Ikuto said grinning.

" Ikuto!" Amu said while her blush continued to redden.

" Amu, why do you do this to me, don't you already know that...you're such a temptation," Ikuto said with a small growl.

" What..." Amu began.

Ikuto pushed his bare chest onto Amu and kissed her. His whole body longed to touch her skin so he took hold of her shirt and ripped it off. Then Ikuto took it and threw it away. He pulled her skirt off with one pull. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. He smirked at how developed Amu was.

" Ikuto stop looking," Amu said flustered and embarrassed at the way Ikuto eyed her down.

" No need to be ashamed Amu. You're beautiful."

He took his left hand and started massaging her right thigh. Amu moaned into it, falling right into Ikuto's trap. Then Ikuto got his right hand, rubbing and groping her breast. Amu's moans were turning to small cries of pain, but Ikuto ignored them.

" I-Ikuto," Amu said.

" Here it comes," Ikuto said.

Ikuto positioned Amu and then he forcefully thrusted himself into her. He could hear her small cries of pain, but he wouldn't stop. No matter what happened, he couldn't stop. He loved Amu and if he stopped he might not have another chance. He thrusted himself harder and harder in and out.

" Aahh!!" Amu screamed. " Ah! I-I-Ikuto!!!!"

" Amu!" Ikuto screamed.

Ikuto had released his seeds into Amu and her bed was wet all over with their juices. They decided to take a bath because they were stick so Amu said she would go first, but Ikuto had another idea.

" Amu-koi, can't I take a bath with you," Ikuto said pouting.

" Ikuto-koi! Your the biggest perverted neko-mimi ever!

" But, I'm your neko-mimi," Ikuto said chuckling.

" Yea, you are so you better not go with anyone else, or else you'll get it," Amu said.

" But Amu I saw a really hot girl today..." Ikuto began when an oily fry pan hit him in the head.

" Ow! Amu, why'd you do that? Now my hair is all greasy."

" So you want to go with that girl, fine. Leave."

" Amu...you know I didn't mean it like that. Plus, the girl I was talking about was...you. " He said as he reached his arms towards her breast.

" Ikuto!!" Amu screamed as another fry pan hit his head harder. She went inside her bathroom, locked it, and slammed the door shut.

" Amu!! You know you can't run away from my hotness, but why do you! I know you want me, you perverted kid."

Amu opened the door and said the same thing she said when she first met Ikuto," I'm not a kid nor a pervert, you are!" and with that she closed the door again.

" Brings back memories," Ikuto said as he waited for Amu to finish taking a shower and then took one, cleaned the bed, and slept together. (not like that, just sleeping.-lol perverts- xD)

* * *

( Morning – Amu's POV )

" -yawn- Man, I'm tired." I looked to my right and saw Ikuto sleeping peacefully. I kissed his head and I gently touched his smooth hair. He was just a big fuzzy kitty if you think about it. He was cute and he could make anyone happy, especially happy. If I lost Ikuto, I don't know what I would do. I went downstairs to cook Ikuto some breakfast. I went to the kitchen and started cooking. I put on my neko mitts and apron. Oh great I have a neko fever. I made steamed rice, miso soup, and some side dishes. Some side dishes were grilled fish, rolled omelet, pickles, dried seaweed, natto, salad, and more. I put the bowl of rice on my left and placed a bowl of miso soup on the right side of the table.

I heard a sleepy cat come downstairs rubbing his eyes. Aw he was so adorable. I wanted to just kiss him there, but I had to show some restriction. I went over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then guided his sleepy self to the table. He sat down and started eating. I took some side dishes and fed him. He was so cute. Like a little baby. No fix that. A big cute baby. Heh.

" Amu-koi, this is delicious, as usual," Ikuto said smiling.

" Arigatou Ikuto-koi, I said. _He actually has a big heart and I know he loves me. _

" Amu, want to go somewhere," Ikuto said.

" Hm...like where?" I asked.

" Like the park," Ikuto said, but I saw right through him. He wanted to spend some time with me. That's just who he was.

" Sure, but when we go there, you're buying ice cream," I said laughing. " Also, you have to buy one, not two."

" Got it." he said his smirk visible.

" We got ready and then we left.

* * *

( Ikuto's POV)

( Park – 2:14 P.M. )

We reached the park and saw many couples holding hands. They were smiling together and they probably felt like they were the only people in the world. We went to the water fountain and I took out my violin which I always carry with me everywhere. I took it out and started playing. I smiled at Amu and she smiled back. She cleared her throat to sing. The song I was playing was a song that belonged only to us. It was out song. It was our special thing that represented our love for each other. Amu's voice could be heard over the melodious sounds that came out of my violin. Her voice was perfect. She would always sing this song when she woke up or hum it when she's cooking. Her voice was harmony.

(_ Yuuki no Uta – Don't Own )_

_la la la utao utao  
kao age kokoro no mama.... utao  
akiramecha ikenai  
dekinai koto nantenai  
yuuki no uta_

dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
aruki dasou mune hate  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no sha

_( Repeats for some reason )_

When our performance was over we bowed to the crowd and you could hear people yelling, screaming, and whistling everywhere. They must have been impressed. We took a breath and we reached the ice cream stand. We asked for a big chocolate ice cream that we could both eat and I payed. The look on Amu's face was just too adorable. I would never do anything to hurt her, if it meant that I would lose her I wouldn't do anything. She was what made my life complete.

I noticed that her side of the ice cream was dripping so I licked it and Amu started laughing because on my face the ice cream made me look like I had a mustache. She laughed at me so much and I wanted revenge. I put my finger inside the ice cream, took it out, and drew things on Amu's face. She looked like someone had just doodled on her face.

" Amu, you look so not cute," I replied shaking my head at her.

Her face was flushed and she couldn't even respond.

" Amu, are you alright?" I asked. I was afraid she would be crying. I didn't want that. Amu raised her head and said,

" IKUTO, YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! HERE WANT SOME MORE CHOCOLATE DEAR!!!" She took the whole ice cream and pushed it to Ikuto's face." HOW'S THAT?!"she screamed.

" Heh. HaHaHaHa," I couldn't help but laugh. Amu was just too funny The way she bolted out of her seat and did that. You'd need more than the police force to take care of this tiger.

" Huh? Ikuto, why are you laughing?" Amu asked.

" It's because I thought that you would dislike me for doing something like that to you. I don't care if you hate me, I just don't want to hurt you.

" I-Ikuto, you baka. I love you and you should know that nothing will keep me apart from you,"

" Yea, Amu. I know. I just don't want something like that to happen, but first I want you to clean up my face."

" I'd do that even if you didn't ask me to," Amu said smirking.

She licked my face and my face smelled like strawberries instead of saliva. Man, what kind of mouthwash does she use! As she was close to my face, I could smell her sweet addictive smell. She smelled of cherry blossoms and fruits. It was just too fruity. She was such an addiction to me. The more closer she came to me the more control I lost. She went back to her seat and said,

" Well that's taken care of." She couldn't stop laughing at what happened. When I was fully cleaned we left and was on our way back home.

We were walking when we had came across that pathetic Kiddy King.

" T-Tsuk..." that Homori Tadagay-fag said. ( belongs to KeikoHayasaka – one of the best writers )

" T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" Ikuto imitated in a fake girl voice that perfectly matched Tadagay's and made him sound more gay than he really is.

"H-hey stop copying me! Hinamori-san, what are you doing with the thieving feline."

* * *

( Amu's POV )

Oh My God! This f***ing ( sorry for cursing ) idiot doesn't get it does he. Well let's see if I can make him get it.

" I'm going home with Ikuto so we can have some sex like we did the other night," Wow. I sounded like a slut, but I had to do this to get this gay fag off my back. ( sorry Tadamu fans but Amuto is the only thing for me )

" W-What!! How can you do it with that...that..."

" What...a sex god. I don't know. It would be impossible for me to stay away from him. For you, it would be easy because you're just too gay. I mean have you seen your girly legs."

" H-Hinamori-san, I won't give up! I will make you his!! You'll be mine. You are the only one fit to be my queen. Mwahaha!!!!"

With that Tadase left thinking of a game plan to try and steal Amu away. I couldn't believe the nerve of that little punk. I think he needs to find a boyfriend.

" So, were you serious about the sleeping thing," Ikuto said grinning.

" Ikuto!! Pervert that's all you think about. Aren't you wondering what Tadagay might try to do," I said a little frightened by the look in his eye.

" Of course I care about my strawberry and won't let anything happen to you.

I was glad that Ikuto had said that, but was he right when he said that nothing else will stop us from being together. How many obstacles must we face?

" Amu, are you okay? You seem a little disturbed by what that Homori Tadagay-fag said."

" Well I am, but I shouldn't be afraid, right, because I'm with my boyfriend." I said smiling.

" Amu, whenever you need someone to hug, remember you'll always have a big cuddly cat right here waiting for you in his arms,"

_I smiled when he said that. Ikuto always knew what to say to make me forget my troubles, yet he's always making himself the bad guy as long as I'm happy. I don't want to make Ikuto worry. He always worries for me and I want him to be able to relax and be rest assured that nothing will go wrong. I want to stay like this forever, in Ikuto's arms forever. I only feel safe when I'm near him, so please Kami-sama help me from that Gay Prince who can't even make a girl happy even if he wanted to. Please keep me together with Ikuto. _

" So Amu want to go home now. It's getting pretty late, yea know.

" Yea. It is. Let's go." I said.

Ikuto and I went home. As soon as we came in, he took off his shirt which revealed his muscular 6 pack body. His abs were showing and he was so hot. I wanted to touch him right then and there, but that's what he wanted me to.

" Hey, Amu, are you just going to stand there with your mouth open ogling me all day long," Ikuto said laughing.

" I w-wasn't ogling over you," I said but I was always a bad liar.

" Hm...well then if you don't mind," Ikuto said with a smirk.

Ikuto pushed me up to a wall and held me tightly there so I wasn't able to fight back or escape. He kissed me deeply and trailed it all the way to my neck. He sucked my neck and bit me, leaving a hickey. It was so bright red that anyone would be able to see it from a clear view.

I thought, _now what am I going to do! Everyone's going to see. This is going to be so embarrassing, but I don't want to hide it because this just shows that I belong to Ikuto and all those other crazy fan girls better beware and keep their hands off my man._

Ikuto kissed me more softer this time. He asked permission for his tongue to enter, which I gladly excepted. He roamed each and every cavern. I could tell he couldn't stop himself. Ikuto had told me once more that my smell was sweet, alluring, arousing, addictive, and intoxicating. Whenever he was near me he would get nervous and love control. I always thought that I was the only one, but I soon found out that I was wrong.

Ikuto pushed me onto my bed and started acting more intimate. He kissed me with more passion and more loving. Our tongues were engaged in an all out battle. This time I won. I pushed him so he was under me. I touched his bare body and kissed him all over. Me bit my ear and I was moaning for more. He was teasing me and once more he got control. He reached for my shirt and unzipped it. He moved his thigh and rubbed it causing a tremble of moans. He saw me with my cute neko bra on and he stopped.

He got off me and said, " If I go any further than I won't be able to control myself. I don't know what I could do to you, but let's do this some other time. We're both tired so let's get to sleep okay."

" Yea, you're right Ikuto."

I climbed onto the bed with Ikuto by my side. I hugged him and as minutes passed we were both silently asleep clinging onto each other, never wanting to let go thinking if we did, we would never see each other again.

" Goodnight Ikuto"

" Goodnight Amu"

* * *

( Next Day- School Normal POV )

" Everybody, please be quiet. I have a big announcement to make ," Nikaidou sensei said. " The first of all we're going to have some of the college students from another school with us for awhile. Now the reason for this is because there seems to have been some kind of fire that burned up all the rooms and it seems too risky and dangerous to go back in there so until it gets repaired we will have college students from Seiso Academy with us. I hope that you will all get along together and become friends. Remember, you have to treat them like they're welcome, not like strangers. Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's see who's here? "

" Hm...college students from Seiso Academy...wasn't that the school that rivaled Seiyo Academy. Wow, I never knew that they would get into good terms so fast." the brunette girl said.

" Ne Ne, I heard that there are a lot of hot guys from Seiso!! The only real good lucking people here are Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagehiko. I hope that when they come they'll notice us," the green haired girl said.

" Hey, you girls aren't pretty either. The only ones who are is Hinamori Amu. Rima, Utau, and Yaya. Plus, I heard that there are a lot of hot girls!! What if one of them thinks we're cool. Wow! That would be so cool!" some boys were saying.

" Hey Amu, what do you think about the guys?" the brunette said.

As Ikuto overheard, he listened carefully to hear what Amu's answer was.

" Nah, I have Ikuto. Why would I need some other guy? Ikuto's already perfect." Amu said.

" Ikuto, how about you," the guys were saying.

" I've got my little strawberry pinkette. Where else will I find her, but here." Ikuto said.

" Wow! You guys are really totally compatible. I hope that you guys will live together forever!" Yaya said.

" Tell that to the stubborn king," Rima said. " One is not fit to be a king if he does not respect the wishes of his own loyal servants."

" Oooohhh...wow Rima-tan you know so much! As expected of our queen!" Yaya exclaimed.

" Tadase's been acting really scary lately. It's hard to even approach him. He's saying that his plan to steal you away from Tsukiyomi is sure fire proof. He said it'll win you back." Kukai added.

" Amu, when did you start hating Tadase. I mean like calling him Homori Tadagay-fag and stuff," Utau said coming into the conversation.

" Since...that day when we were going out. I was 16 and I just celebrated my birthday. I wanted Tadase to come to my birthday because it was a special time for me, but he said that he was so busy and that he had plans, so I just let it go, but then I decided to take a walk and when I reached this local club I saw him taking off a striper's clothes. He was all over that women. I remember once that he got me this really cute necklace and when I once searched for it I couldn't fins it and then that day when I looked a little closer at her, I saw that he was wearing the necklace that he got me when my grandmother passed away. I heard the girl ask him if he had a girlfriend and he said no I don't. He said, " Well, I do, but she's trash. I don't care about her. I'm only doing this because her parent's said that when we get married they're going to give "both" of us a ton of money and I was just after the money. I would never like a wretched girl like her. She's not even pretty. You're 100 times way more prettier than her."

" Since that day, I've hated Tadase. He continually says that he doesn't know what got into him, but I know that I can't trust him so I don't want to act like a fool and be all nice to him, when he would go as far and do something like that.

" Wow! Amu we're sorry. We never knew that Tadase would do such a thing like that," Nagehiko said.

" He deserves to get his ass kicked," Utau screamed.

"No, you're all acting very immature," Rima said. " What we have to do is...kick him out of the Guardians."

" Yea, you're right Rima. His tyranny has to stop. It must be put to an end. In replace of the king will be none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

" So this is it right, we're kicking Tadase out of the Guardians!"

* * *

_Gee-Chan – Hey guys! I'm incredibly sorry again. Please excuse my grammar and I'm so sorry!!_

_Ikuto – It's okay. I forgive you. After all Tadase's out of the Guardians, I'm in, and I did it with Amu!_

_Amu – I love you!!!! Ikuto that was one of the most hottest times when we were doing it in the room. Except there's juice stains everywhere. _

_Gee-Chan – What! Are you kidding me!! That's why I said not in my room!_

_Dia – please Rate and Review!! _

_Gee-Chan – Also there's going to be a surprise soon and please minna can you read my story SmilingPasta. Only a few people read it so tea. Please!! Thank You!!_


	6. Kings Chair Tsukiyomi Ikuto

_Chapter 6: __King's Chair_ _Tsukiyomi Ikuto _

_Gee-Chan – Ohayo Minna-san! I'm here with chapter 6 of Devil's Roommate. I'm really glad with all the reviews I'm getting. After all, I'm an amateur still and this is on;y my first story and sixth chapter and I already have over 120 reviews! Thanks Every One! _

_Amu – Lol anyway, yay! Tadase's kicked out of the Guardians._

_Everyone – Woo Hoo!_

_Ikuto – Yes! Now I can see my Amu more! This is perfect! No more Tadagay fag! _

_Gee-Chan – Wow. Anyway I'm still sad that no one isn't reviewing my other story SmilingPasta =(_

_Amu – Don't worry! Some other people will. -comforts Gee-Chan-_

_Gee-Chan – I hope so because when I'm in a good mood like right now I get to write and I'm not that busy! So the more reviews I get, I actually will be able to upload it faster. Anyway enough about that on with the story. Can someone please say the disclaimer._

_Tadase – Gee-Cha-_

_Gee-Chan – Not You! Hmm...Tsukasa come on out!! _

Tsukasa_ – Gee-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the character; Peach Pit does._

_Gee-Chan – Tsukasa or Planetarium dude or First King, You're Awesome! Unlike Tadagay..._

_Tadase – I heard that!! Your so mean to me!! I hate you and I mean it!_

_Gee-Chan – Oh really, good because you were supposed to. Hehe~Let's Begin~!~! First I'll say the reviews I got and then we will officially start xD. You can skip this part unless you reviewed so you can find your name lol. _

_**strawhat-alchemist – account but no stories. Lol Amu told you to back off...If only she said that in real life. XD**_

_**oxCuteKataraox – account but no stories – one of the best people ever – thnx for all the reviews you've given me =D**_

_**.i' – account no stories but I love the review! I know how dare he say that to Amu!!**_

_**amuxikuto lover 123 – no account but I appreciate the comment sis. Lol XD GO AMUTO! **_

_**twilight lovers 298 – no account bu the reviews make me happy x3**_

_**Cool N Spicy Hinamori Amu95 – no account but arigatou! **_

**nmccullough – has an account – Stories – There's always something new and Why did he do that **

**Arigatou for za Review!**

**Real Heroes Never Die – an account – Stories – Always; Vampire Knight Alphabet; Christmas Gift; How to Know When Things Are Bad; From the Office; Of Chocolates and Hearts; Until We Are Nothing; Fall To Pieces; and Because That is How We Are. READ THEM AND REVIEW MINNA~!~! Thnx for da review x3**

_( Flashback )_

" _Wow! Amu we're sorry. We never knew that Tadase would do such a thing like that," Nagehiko said._

" _He deserves to get his ass kicked," Utau screamed._

"_No, you're all acting very immature," Rima said. " What we have to do is...kick him out of the Guardians."_

" _Yea, you're right Rima. His tyranny has to stop. It must be put to an end. In replace of the king will be none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

" _So this is it right, we're kicking Tadase out of the Guardians!"_

( Normal POV )

"We're going to tell Tadase as soon as school ends. We'll meet up in the Royal Garden with Tadase and Amu can you bring Ikuto along with you," Kairi said.

" Um, yea, sure. I'll bring him along," Amu said.

" Perfect. Then let's beat up that gay-ass's well ass," Utau said.

" Utau, I think you're going at this the wrong way. Violence is never the answer. I thought you of all people knew that," Kukai said in a overly discouraged tone.

" Kukai, aren't you angry at what Tadase did! Amu was my first friend and I don't want Tadase to get away with this so easily!" Utau screamed.

" Utau-chan, gomenasai. I forgot about how you felt about this since Amu was your first friend," Kukai answered.

" You're all wrong, as usual. First, let's think about Amu's feelings first and then decide what to do with that tramp," Rima wisely said.

" Rima-koi is right," Nagehiko said.

" EH?! KOI?! YOU'RE DATING!" everyone yelled.

" Oh, we forgot to tell you. Sorry minna," Nagehiko said.

" Well we said that we're going to meet up at the Royal Garden right. Well we'll have to tell Tadase. Who wants to volunteer to tell the jerk?"Yaya said.

" I'll say it," Kukai said, " because Tadase _was _my best friend so he's bound to respond back to me."

" Okay," everyone said.

Kukai walked up to Tadase, patted him on his shoulder, and took a deep breath.

" Oi, Tadase, don't forget about the meeting we have today at the Royal Garden. Today it's a special and important one," Kukai said.

" I don't want to go," Tadase replied.

" Aw really. Hinamori was going to com-"

"HINAMORI-SAN IS GOING TO BE THERE!" Tadase shouted.

" Uh, yea. She's going to be there," Kukai responded back seat dropping.( -.-' gosh u made Kukai deaf)

" Perfect! I'll come! _In his mind – Yes! If Amu is there she probably wants to say that she's sorry for everything she said and wants to dump that feline for me. I knew she wanted me back so badly. I mean that felines just a stray. Who would want him? That's it – No One! _

" Uh, Okay Tadase. We'll see you there in like 10 minutes."

" Yea, I'll see you then Kukai," Tadase said with a hint of demonic and immoral voice.

" Hey. Guys, do you think that Tadase kinda sounds and acts a little different. He's not even greeting the girls that are always waiting for him in the morning before they arrive to school." Nagehiko said.

"Plus, his eyes, they've become black red as if tainted by his immoral actions. Once that has come, he cannot be forgiven by a simplistic thing as to say 'sorry'. What he did was vile and I suggest that he can't get away so easily." Rima stated.

" I don't know what happened, but the way Tadase is right now, there is no way he can be apart of the Guardians." Amu said.

" So let's head to the Royal Guardian to make it official," Kairi said.

" Yea! Let's go and get ready to welcome the new member," Yaya said.

With that Amu went to get Ikuto and Kairi, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, and Nagehiko went ahead to the Royal Garden. Amu searched each and every corridor for Ikuto, but she couldn't find him and thens he thought. "Of course, he's in our room. Amu how more idiotic can you get," she said.

When she opened the door to the room, she saw Ikuto in the balcony area. His shirt was half-open and he was glistening above everything else. Her mouth was open the whole entire time and then found out what she was doing. She closed her eyes and walked up to Ikuto and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Ikuto, I have big news. Come with me. We're going to the Royal Garden," Amu said.

" We? Royal Garden? Big News? Does this concern "him?" Ikuto asked.

" Yea, but in a good way," Amu answered back.

" How can anything about him be good," Ikuto said.

" Only if it has something to do with you," Amu replied back smiling.

" Okay, I got it. I'm coming." he said.

So Amu and Ikuto were on there way to the Royal Garden. On their way, Ikuto and Amu started laughing together as happily as they could've and by they noticed it, they were already at the Royal Garden. They went inside and saw everyone sitting around. It was very quiet, probably because none of them knew what to say because know that they knew the full story of what happened to Amu they didn't know how to respond to Tadase anymore. Ikuto and Amu then stepped to where everyone was and then Tadase's eyes went wide as he saw Amu and Ikuto together, side-by-side, and their arms locked in with each others.

" What's the meaning of this?! I thought you said that there was big news that regarded Amu that we all had to know about, so why's the thieving feline here?!" Tadase yelled.

" Hey Kiddy King, you should probably get the whole story before you accuse this onto someone. I don't even know what today is about. Hey, I was just dragged here," Ikuto replied.

" We're here right now because we've chosen that Tadase will be kicked out from the Guardians and Tsukiyomi Ikuto will be joining us..." Kairi said.

" What! You're going to kick me out and let him join!" You're all crazy! I'm the only one suited to being the king of the Guardians!"

" No! You're not! The way you're acting as King, it's unsuitable. You're even making the girls in our class cry! Tadase, we're sorry, no I can't say that because you hurt Amu way too much, but anyway...YOU'RE OUT OF THE GUARDIANS," Kukai said.

" Fine, I'll leave, but I swear, I will get my revenge on all of you!!"

With that Tadase took everything in there that belonged to him, stomped off, and slammed the door shut. Everyone let out a sigh, glad that it was finally over. \

" Yaya wants to welcome you Ikuto!!" Yaya screamed.

" Yea, Ikuto, welcome," Utau said.

" Oh, this is nice. Now I have more time with my girlfriend," Ikuto replied smirking.

" Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

" I'm joking. I know that now that I am King of the Guardians, I have many responsibilities."

" Wow! Tsukiyomi you sound so classified, like you know everything, kinda like Kairi," Kukai said.

" Hey!" Kairi screamed back at the laughing Kukai with a massive blush on his face.

" That's Kairi for you. Shy as ever," Nagehiko said smiling.

" Eh! J-Jack!" Kairi said stuttering. Everyone was laughing along with Kairi and they knew that even though right now it was good, there was much more waiting ahead for them.

( Amu's POV )

After that hilarious moment with Kairi, Ikuto and I went to our dorms. He kept laughing and laughing and we couldn't stop. Kairi was just too funny when he constantly got nervous. Ikuto and I finally calmed ourselves down and started talking.

" Amu, so you heard right?"Ikuto asked.

" Huh, heard what?" I asked. Ikuto was being way too vague, I mean I could've heard anything. He had to more specific. Sometimes I just couldn't understand him.

" I'm talking about the guys from Seiso," Ikuto said with a hint of hate scratched up in his voice.

" Oh, I get it. You're jealous, aren't you, Ikuto-_koi," _I said smirking.

" N-No, I'm not. Besides, I bet you're jealous because all the girls will be hanging around me," Ikuto slyly said.

" W-What?! You wish! I guess you're right. You'll be around a lot of pretty girls and you don't need me so I'll just hang out with some hot guys or something," Amu said grinning.

" Hey! You're still my girlfriend and I forbid you from checking others guys out," Ikuto said.

" Fine, Mr. Jealousy Guy," I said laughing hysterically. " I thought you said that you weren't jealous.

" Well, you are too, so you shouldn't be talking," he said laughing.

" Ikuto, what am I going to do about those clingy girls," I said sighing and wimping something I would never do in front of anyone, but Ikuto.

" Oh, you don't need to worry your little pretty mind about that. Daddy Ikuto has it all figured out," Ikuto said kissing me on the cheeks, my heart boiling inside of me.

" Oh, really. Then does Daddy Ikuto know what I want to do right now," I said as I inched closer towards him.

" Oh I bet I do. Let's get to the bed," Ikuto said probably thinking about what we're going to do.

" Not that. This is what I want to do," I said as I pushed Ikuto to the bed.

" Amu, this is what I was thinking too Amu so I wasn't wrong," Ikuto said smirking.

" Not that you pervert. This," I said as I leaned into his ear, blew into it and softly bit his ear, well more like a nibble.

" Amu, what are you trying to do. Make my hormones go crazy and do you this very second," Ikuto said. " I don't mind it though," he added smirking.

" Ikuto, I was thinking, we should spend some more time together," I said to him.

" But, don't we spend almost every bit of our time together," Ikuto asked me. I was a bit sad, but I hope that Ikuto didn't catch it, but it was too late because Ikuto was it and regretted what he said.

" Amu, I don't mean it like that. I love every minute that I spend time with you. I really do it's just that I don't understand what you're bringing up, but I think I do," Ikuto said actually smiling.

" Huh? What do you mean that you understood what I was saying? I hardly understand what I'm saying," I confusingly said, but before I could think anymore, Ikuto's finger was placed onto my lips.

" Shh, Amu, do you want to go on a date tomorrow to the amusement park. There's one from my childhood that I want to specially want to show you."

" R-Really Ikuto. A d-d-date?!" I said. I was so excited right now. I'm going to go on a date with Ikuto! Well, it is normal after all. He s my boyfriend and we "did that" together, but still I can't wait!

"So Amu you want to come. I want you to be apart of my life. I want you to know everything about me and none of us will keep any secrets with another. I want a fresh relationship with you Amu because I know that that's what you want," Ikuto sincerely replied smiling that smile of his that lit up my day anytime. No matter what happened before, Ikuto would make me forget all my problems.

" Thanks Ikuto. For always looking out for me. You always worry about me and protect me, but you don't worry about yourself too. I want you to take care of your health too," I said.

" Hmm...is that so? Then do you know where I can get a cute girl who I'll take care of me, "Ikuto grinning harder than ever making it obvious to even the most oblivious people to know the answer and for Amu, this was a chance that she just couldn't miss.

" Well, I do know this one girl who might like you a lot. You interested." I walked around him following the flow of the moment.

" Oh, I'm interested, but any person taking care of me has to wear something _special and appropriate _for the occasion," Ikuto twirled his hands all the way up to my face, holding my chin and leaning it closer, inch-by-inch, nearing his soft, luscious lips. Our lips were connected, not a bit was sealed. I was happy, more like ecstatic, but I wasn't the only one. I was too overwhelmed by what Ikuto did that I just responded to what Ikuto said with a simple "_sure"_.

( Ikuto's POV )

Yes! I had won. I had sealed in with a kiss which melted everything in her mind. I mean, who wouldn't melt when I kissed them I was a legend- no more like a god. All the girls were simply mesmerized by me, but not Amu. I guess that's what caught my attention. A girl who'd actually sweet, but appears to be cool. Plus, I couldn't miss those big honey-brown golden orbs of hers that shined as bright as the stars of the night. She was a mesmerizing beauty.

I was hypnotized by her beautiful smile when she always showed off those brilliant radiant smile. The ones so rare I would kill to see her smile radiantly like that again. This time I wanted to "kiss up" to her", make her less tensed. If I kissed her she would just think about the kiss not about what I said. Now that I heard her say "yes" and recorded it, if she says no then I'll just play it over and over again. And if she still said no, I even said that if she backed away from it she would have to wear an even sexier one.

Again, she had agreed to the terms. I wonder do I hypnotize girls because I've only kissed Amu before, but most people say that if you kiss someone and they are too spell bounded by it, they call that kiss " a drunken kiss." It'll make that person feel drunk or light-headed and they won't be thinking or remember what they were saying. If I had made Amu feel that way, I think that I've just found another one of her disadvantages. Still, I hope she'll only be overwhelmed by my kisses not anyone else's! If anyone ever thinks about kissing my precious Amu, they're dead! I still can't believe it that I actually fell in love with a girl. I always promised my self I wouldn't fall in love with a girl.

" So Ikuto, just wondering, have there been any other girls before me. Not that I don't trust you and all, but a girl can be a little jealous and cautious hear and there,"

" Well, I've never dated nor have I kissed a girl before you and this is all true. I wouldn't lie to my precious Strawberry, but I did like this one girl. She wasn't like my first love, but I think I was beginning to care for that person. I don't know if that was growing love or even know now. All I know is that I promised myself that I just couldn't fall in love ever again because I just didn't want my heart to break and I didn't want to feel this hurt ever again.

_( Flashback – Ikuto – 12 years )_

"_Hey Ikuto-kun, how are you doing today? Misa has come to see you. Are you feeling better?" _

" _Hey Misa. I'm doing a lot better. Thanks for asking." _

" _Um, Ikuto-kun, can I talk to you after school. Misa has to tell you something ,but it's going to be embarrassing for me to say it."_

" _Don't worry. I won't laugh at you."_

_( Outside the School – Grade - 7__rd __in U.S. - 9__th__ in Japan )_

" _Ikuto, I like you! Will you accept Misa Misa." _

" _Misa I don't know what to say. You're my best friend. I like you, but I don't know if I can be in a serious relationship with anyone right now. Let me think about it, okay." Ikuto smiled that gentle smile of his that usually would bring people happiness and joy, yet it brought something else to this girl. _

"_Um, Misa Misa has to go. Later Ikuto. See ya." With that, Misa left in a hurry and started crying. Her tears were overflowing, never stopping. She sat down near this hill and watched the beautiful sunset view. She was watching for some time now, until she hadn't realized what time it had been. _

" _Oh no! Everyone will be worried about Misa Misa if she doesn't go home quickly, but I'm too sad to go home. I don't want to see Ikuto tomorrow...because...when he smiled at me...I knew what that meant. It means I hope that we can be friends - remain friends - always remain friends and I don;t know how to face Ikuto tomorrow. I hate my life! I hate my self! I wish that I could just die! _

_An object in the sky glowed darker and darker. It neared her and said...  
" All Kids Hold An Egg in their Soul. The Egg of our hearts...our would be selves...Yet Unseen"_

" _Yet when wished wrongly, your heart crumbles and your heart is set free...from death."_

_The next thing that happened was the ground started cracking and shaking. The ground started trembling – shaking like an earthquake. Misa held down her ground as best as she can and tried to remain from falling like the rest of the land, yet it was not of any use. The land fell along with her and she let out a scream. _

" _Ahhhh!!! Ikuto!!! Help Me!!!_

_( The Next Day ) _

_Hi, Breaking New. It was reported that a young girl of 12 years old happened to run in to this beautiful landscape and watched the beautiful sunset, yet as she was enjoying her view, 9__th__ year old Misa __Takanada and the land above her fell straight to the ground. Her whole body is bruised and there is no possibility of how the land had cracked up and fell. As a result, this landscape is off limits to prevent this from happening later on in the future. After all, what we have witnessed is something we definitely don't want. _

_Ikuto closed the T.V. Went up to his room and cried. He couldn't believe what had happened to his best friend. Was this all his fault? Was her death all because he expressively said that he wanted them to remain just as friends and nothing more than that. Did she go try and kill her self because of what he said to her? He couldn't live on with these feelings. Thinking everyday that he was the reason why Misa died. It was just too much to bear. _

" _I won't fall in love with any one ever again! I can't make history repeat itself. I don't want to lose someone I care about."_

( End of Flashback – Normal POV )

" And there you have it. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love with anyone. Well that is until I met you. I thought that you were just another girl who liked partying, I mean why else were you at the bar. So I thought that since you looked pretty I might as well get over with it expecting that you'd ask me to pleasure you so I just said it to you first to not waste time."

" You thought that I was that type of person!" Amu shouted yelling on the top of her lungs.

" I'm sorry Amu but it's the truth. When you turned me down, I knew you were different and I was grateful that you were. I've never met anyone who didn't just want me for my looks so when I met you I actually fell in love with you," Ikuto clearly expressing his poetic interpretation of the day when he met Amu for the first time.

" Ikuto, I know that and I realized that when I met you. You were different from all the girl-hungry playboys out there. You actually just wanted to be...loved. For someone to actually care about you. You didn't want to be lonely anymore in a world where you thought everyone hated you. I've known this and I've come to accept you even though your the biggest pervert I've ever met," Amu replied with a snicker and regained her posture with a simple, refined, delicate, yet graceful smile.

" Ikuto, I'm not leaving you. Your the first person that has actually loved me for me and I'm not going to let you slip away from my arms just because of something that happened a long time ago. Our love is strong enough to fight against anything that comes in our way."

" Amu-koi, I really do think that your trying to make me go insane. Your just too cute and adorable. Who knows if you keep acting like that I might do something to you," Ikuto chuckled at the mere thought.

" Oh really. Then what's the big scary tiger going to do to m-"

Amu was cut off as Ikuto had taken her whole body and pushed her against the bed. He kissed her arms and left soft trails up to her neck. He sucked on her neck leaving a bright red mark. He kissed her mouth forcefully putting his tongue into her mouth and tongue kissing. He explored every cavern of her Strawberry mouth and kissed her sweetly and gentle.

" Still think that I can't do anything to you," Ikuto's smirk as visible as Amu's mark on her neck.

" Kya!! Ikuto, look what you did. Look at this mark on my neck. How am I going to go to school tomorrow. This is going to be so embarrassing. I'm going to have to cover it u-"

" Shh.." Ikuto said as he covered her mouth with his strong firm hand. " Amu, I don't want to hear you say that. You belong to me and even though everyone knows that, they're still trying to steal you away from me."

" Hmph! Fine then, but you have to pay for it," Amu's smirk had finally returned, clearly plastered on her whole entire face.

" Huh, what's tha-"

Amu flipped Ikuto over so that she was the one on top. Boy, did she love being on top with all the power not that she didn't mind everything that happened to her in the bottom. She swiftly pulled his shirt off and went straight to his skin. She was sucking on his skin and touched his whole abs all over his gorgeous heavenly body. She reached for his neck and sucked it leaving a bright red mark that equaled the brightness of Amu's hickey.

" If I'm showing mine off, you're showing yours." Amu declared confidently.  
" W-What?! Why do I have to show everyone it." Ikuto's embarrassed face was multiplying in redness minute by minute. It was shocking enough that he never kissed a girl before Amu, but it was more shocking that the " hot famous sexy god Ikuto Tsukiyomi" got a hickey from someone instead of him giving it to others.

" If your not going to show it then I won't. Like you said, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

" Fine, but when we come back. You're gonna get yourself a BIG surprise."

" Huh, a surprise. I love surprises. Oh wait, if it's from you...It;s going to be perverted isn't it!"

" Hm...perverted huh. Well I was thinking about something else, but you make a clearly good point. Perverted is much better. Thanks for the suggestion Amu," Ikuto said as he winked and chuckled away.

" Ahh!! Grhh! Your always twisting everything around! Oh well, I guess I fell in love with a perverted neko-mimi. What can I do about it?" Amu said to herself as she went into bed with Ikuto, cuddled safely in hi firm arms, and slept, dreaming of sweet dreams with Ikuto where it was just the both of them and no one would interfere with their happy lives. If this would have happened in real life, Amu would have clearly been the happiest girl alive, but there's always some type of bad person in any life and Amu knew that, but she didn't know that it would come this quick.

( Next Day – Monday )

" -Yawn-! Hm...AHH!!! Ikuto, wake up wake up! It's 815 and we need to be at school in 15 minutes!"

" What! It's all your fault for sleeping so late."

" Mou, you're so mean!"

" Gomen Gomen...let's just try to get to school quick okay"  
" Hai! Let's go Ikuto!"

Amu and Ikuto quickly got dressed in five minutes and than ran to school as Ikuto did a character transformation.

" Ah, nya! It feels so good to be outside, nya."

" Yea! Those eggs are just too small. The fresh air is always the best!" Ran exclaimed.

" And the scenery...it's just too perfect for a sketch,"

" In a warm day like this who wouldn't mind some refreshments and snacks,"

" Well, I'm happy you guys are happy. Now that me and Ikuto reached the school, you guys can do whatever you want to do okay just be careful."

" Hai, Amu-chan!" All four charas shouted.

" Well, then let's go to school," Ikuto said placing his protective arm around her shoulder.

Amu and Ikuto entered the school building with enough time to spare. They made it to class and didn't get late. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so all the students were all over the classroom in their own groups talking about their own matters.

" Ne Ne, did you hear that the new kids are coming to our school today!"

" Nani! Hontou ni. 'Watashitachiwa anatagatani aunowo matemasen!' ( means _"We can't wait to meet you!"_ as in like that girl said to her friend that she would say that to them )

" What if the new people like me or think I'm pretty!"

" Kyaa! You'd be so lucky, but I find that hard to believe. Not that your not pretty or anything, but most people, including us, are infatuated with Hinamori Amu, Nagehiko, Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, and Kairi.

" Yeah, your right, but still maybe if we hag around the cool guys for awhile maybe they'll start to like us,"

" Yeah, I can't wait to see them! They're going to be so hot!

" Ne Ne, what happens if they all look like nerds!"

" No way! Even though I heard that Seiso boys are smart, it was said that they are all handsome,"

" Hontou ni? Sore wa subarashii wa! ( Seriously? That's great! )"

Amu just laughed away the thought of thinking about all the girls who were going to be ogling over the new boys that were coming. That might have been here as well, but she has Ikuto so she knew she didn't have to ogle over anybody. There was no one ever hotter than Ikuto.

" Eh?! Amu-chan, isn't that a hickey in your neck!"

" Hm...yea. What about it?" In reality, Amu was so flushed and embarrassed that sometimes she was grateful for her outside character even though it wore her out.

" Amu-chan, who gave the hickey to you?"

" I did," Ikuto said as his hot presence warmed up the hearts of all the girls.

" Eh?! Ikuto, do you have a hickey on your neck too?!"

" Eh?! No way! I could believe Amu getting a hickey from Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but Ikuto being tied down by Amu and receiving a hickey from her, wow that's just too...Hot!!

Ikuto and Amu sweat dropped and stared into each other's eyes. They both smiled and chuckled as last night's remembrance of what happened. The laughter only subsided after Nikaidou-sensei came into the classroom all klutzy and ditsy as ever acting more like a dope than ever.

" Ohayou minna-san!" Nikaidou-sensei said.

" Well as you all have probably heard. The new students for this class from Seiso are finally here. They're just outside and about to come inside. So let me come and introdu-

The door was slammed open and then a figure came out and approached the whole class. His head was hung low and his black hair and black clothes were perfectly dazzling. He was a very hot guy and all the girls were oohing and ahh-ing and screaming and fainting. It seems that he was already used to all the screams obviously because he was as bored as ever. Then he finally spoke up.

" Whats up? I'm Ryuu Yamazaki. Nice to meet'cha. Hope you don't mind me coming in like that. It was suffocating back there with her with me all the time. ( I HAVE A PIC OF HIM IN MY PROFILE and He's HOT well to me xD and I have pics of everyone new X3 )

" Mou, Ryuu-kun, why do you always do things ahead. A cute blonde girl came into the classroom, turned around and introduced herself.

" Konnichiwa! My name is Momoko Fujikage and just if you want to know, I'm single and ready to mingle."

" Wow! She's so cute!"

Then the last person came through the door and introduced himself first by bowing.

" Hello, I am Haku Hotori. I am Tadase's older brother by 5 months. I hope you will treat me well.

" Wahh! So cool! He's such a gentleman!

" Well now that everyone knows each other let's find a place for you to sit."

Ryuu never liked being assigned seats so instead he searched for an empty seat and while he was searching he found something that caught his eye. Bubble Gum Pink. He looked at the girl who had mysteriously caught his eye and he remembered her as the only girl in the class who didn't stare at him like she wanted to date him. As his eyes leered to her face, his eyes were caught by surprise. She had such big golden honey orbs that when she was looking, it looked like she was looking far beyond what could be seen, but when she turned her head and her eyes locked into his, her big honey eyes only had him in her eyes, and he liked that. It was like you were the only important thing in the world and that enough satisfied him. He picked himself up and walked over to the pinkette and took a seat right next to her.

" Yo, what's your name?" Ryuu asked in a cool tone which Amu didn't recognize or care about.

" Hm...are you talking to me," Amu said looking over at him with one eye closed and one open.

" Yeah, so you got a name," he asked trying to smooth talk her, which apparently Ikuto, who sat on the other side of Amu, didn't like.

" My name's Hinamori Amu," the pinkette responded not even with a hint of liking into it which in Ikuto's delight pleased him.

" I'll call you Amu-chan okay," he said grinning. Amu stood up and slammed her hands on her desk but not too loudly and said,

" That's Hinamori-san to you," she said and sat back down in her seat as she brushed her hair out of her way,"

" So, you're not going to be like all the other girls huh. Well then I guess I'll just say it out loud. He cleared his throat and then began to speak in a loud,clear voice so everyone could hear him.

" Amu, you're really hot. Let's ditch these losers and get out of here." At this time, Ryuu had put his arms on Amu's bosom and groped it.

As soon as Ikuto heard Amu scream and saw what he was doing to his girlfriend, Ikuto jumped out of the seat and pushed Ryuu away from Amu. He punched him so hard that he was bleeding all over and he almost could have broken a few bones. Ikuto's eyes definitely had a murder intent and he wanted to kill Ryuu this instant, but Amu hugged him and was crying because she was scared and Ikuto stopped what he was doing and hugged Amu right back. Then Ikuto turned to Ryuu and said,

" Get Your Fucking Hands OFF My Girlfriend!

" I-Ikuto...Ahh!!" Amu screamed.

" Amu, what's wrong are you okay?"

" Ikuto, it hurts. It hurts a lot!" Everyone's eyes widened, including Tadase's and they were trying to find out what was happening.

" Ikuto, I need to go to a hospital. The contractions are hurting too much!!"

" What? Contractions? What's going on Amu? Breathe, come on breathe!"

" Ikuto, I-I-I'm Pregnant!" Amu screamed and everyone had realized that they both had had sex.

_Gee-Chan – o_O Well Amu's PREGNANT! _

_Ikuto – Amu! Breathe Breath! Omigosh I'm going to be a father!_

_Amu – Ahh! I'm pregnant! Wait I might have a son or daughter. How cute! Babies are just too adorable!_

_Ikuto – And I'm happy that the mother of my baby is you, Amu -kisses Amu-_

_Amu – Ikuto, I love you! Let's give our baby lots of love! _

_Ikuto – Yeah Like rite now – leads Amu to a closet-_

_Tadase – Oh No! Amu's not a virgin anymore! And I am!!_

_Gee-Chan – Lol Virgin Gay Boy. XD_

_Ikuto & Amu – Review for our smexy baby and if you some suggestions as to like want to happen with Momoko, Ryuu, Haku, Ikuto, and Amu then just review and tell me okay. And the people who read my stories, but don't review I know your there so please pwease review! Tanksies! X3_


	7. Jealous Transfer Students

*~*~*~*~Chapter 7 : Jealous Transfer Students~*~*~*~*

_Gee-Chan – Well, everyone Amu's prego~! I can't wait for their smexy baby!_

_Ikuto – Why must Amu go through so much pain~!_

_Gee-Chan – Oh really Ikuto then you don't mind switching places and you instead be the person giving birth -smirks-_

_Ikuto – Uh...Good Luck With That Amu~!_

_Amu – Ikuto! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I'M PREGNANT!_

_Gee-Chan – Ah, the scariest part of being pregnant...always getting angry easily and blaming the "father" for making this happen to you. -.-' _

_Tadase – A-Amu! Come to me my darling!_

_Nurse – I'm Sorry! Homo's aren't allowed in this chat. _

_Tadase – W-What?! Says Who?!_

_Nurse – Smexy Cat Ikuto, Strawberry Amu, MushieRawrz Gee Gee..._

_Tadase – What's with the nicknames!_

_Nurse – On my list it says don't let Homori Tadagay-fag in. Out you go -throws him out-_

_Ryuu – Amu, your pregnant. W-With HIM! If only I came earlier!_

_Ikuto – Hey get out of here. You're not welcome. -sticks out tongue-_

_Yoru – Gee-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the character, nya~!_

* * *

**Commenters **

**Akatay_ Ichihara**_** – no account Arigatou for the review. Its okay =D**_

**animefreak43213 – Thanks for the review! Stories – One Moment; and The Main Question Why? Check them Out!**

**Kags21 – I know the baby is going to be so cute. **

**strawhat-alchemist – I know! How dare Ryuu touch Amu! Thanks. Reviews Rock! Stories – Break up and Make up; Moonlight violinist; Behind blue eyes; Yo Mama!, New world New Romance and new adventures; Crashed wedding and big announcements. Read Them! **

**Aznpride3x3 – Lol Ikuto's on fire! ( LOVE THIS GIRL. SHE HAS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES AND A LOT TOO =D ) Oneshots; Bloodstained; Highschool, Love Trouble, Motor ****Babe ( 333 ) the Run Way, Questions&Answers, Rich on Chinese New Year, Single to Married, the First Bite, Can A Devil Love an Angel, Christmas Love, The Moonlight Dance ( 333 ) One Love Too Late, I Hate You, No I Love You, When You Were Mine, The Birthday Wish. Read them and Love Them! **

**AmuletSoul – Lol Even Ikuto couldn't tell =D No Account Though Tanksies 33**

**KinkyAnimeGirk – Lol Yea but I decided to make it faster xD Thanks So Much~! No Stories but has an account**

**nmccullough – ****Thanks~! Stories – Why did he do that? And There's always something new. Read IT! **

**Savannah!!! - Lol Sure I'll See If I could and Thanks! I'm glad that my story could do that to you :) **

**Sakuita – Lol I Love You~! Do you know how much I was laughing~! You Made me so happy~! Stories – What's Right? And The Coldest Winter Ever. Read Them!! **

**LithiumTiger19 – Lol Ryuu sure is funny I hope the link works now =D Stories – She's Back, Alikeness, The Way It is, The Hunted, Wold Girl in La Push. Read!!**

**morgan sourbrine – Lol da BABY is going to be CUTE~!**

**amuxikuto lover 123 – Thanks for the review** =**D Peace~! Be Breezy~! **

**twilight lovers 298 – Thanks for supporting my story~! x3**

**amuto lovers 29g – Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cool N Spicy Hinamori Amu95 – Arigatou for Reviewing! :)**

**sylvanicara – Lol Thanks for the review~! Your my bestie~! :]**

**butterflyXD – Wow~! Love the review! Thankzies =3**

**oxCuteKataraox – LOL xD It is 9 months I just sped it up a little with my magical powers xD Haha Lol I can't wait for what's going to happen either ^_^**

* * *

_( Flashback )_

" _Amu, you're really hot. Let's ditch these losers and get out of here." At this time, Ryuu had put his arms on Amu's bosom and groped it._

_As soon as Ikuto heard Amu scream and saw what he was doing to his girlfriend, Ikuto jumped out of the seat and pushed Ryuu away from Amu. He punched him so hard that he was bleeding all over and he almost could have broken a few bones. Ikuto's eyes definitely had a murder intent and he wanted to kill Ryuu this instant, but Amu hugged him and was crying because she was scared and Ikuto stopped what he was doing and hugged Amu right back. Then Ikuto turned to Ryuu and said,_

" _Get Your Fucking Hands OFF My Girlfriend!_

" _I-Ikuto...Ahh!!" Amu screamed._

" _Amu, what's wrong are you okay?"_

" _Ikuto, it hurts. It hurts a lot!" Everyone's eyes widened, including Tadase's and they were trying to find out what was happening._

" _Ikuto, I need to go to a hospital. The contractions are hurting too much!!"_

" _What? Contractions? What's going on Amu? Breathe, come on breathe!"_

" _Ikuto, I-I-I'm Pregnant!" Amu screamed and everyone had realized that they both had had sex._

* * *

( Normal POV )

" What?! Amu's pregnant!'

" Who did she have sex with?"

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto, of course! Who else?"

All the girls were screaming and yelling at one another complaining while Ikuto tried to tend to Amu. Amu, Ikuto, and Nikaidou went into Nikaidou's car and drove off to the hospital. All of them ran inside the hospital, careful enough so that Amu wouldn't get hurt. As they went inside, a nurse came and attended to Amu while Nikaidou and Ikuto patiently waited for Amu. As a doctor came out of Amu's room, he was questioned right away.

" How's Amu?" Nikaidou asked.

" Is she alright?" Ikuto required.

" Ms. Hinamori is completely fine, but since she has contractions than that means she must have been pregnant for a long time now. It's almost time for her in a few months for her to give birth. We'll notify you for your visits to check out the health of the baby and see how it is progressing. Can you come over there to the accountant and pick out a date for your appointment?"

" Okay then. Thank you doctor," Ikuto said relieved that Amu was going to be fine.

Ikuto took a breath and walked over to the accountant. The accountant was a 20 year old woman who seemed pretty young. She watched as Ikuto made her way towards her and flirted with him. Unknown to the fact that Ikuto already had a girlfriend, she took the bait and began to flirt with Ikuto. She held her bust up high so Ikuto may notice, thinking that he was the type of guy who was interested in these kind of things. Ikuto, of course, knew what she was trying to do because millions of women have already tried that and he didn't care at all. He used to...before he met Amu.

" Hello, miss. I'd like to pick a date for an appointment with Doctor Minasaki.

" Why hello there. Instead wouldn't you like to pick a date with me today right now," the nurse said winking from the corner of her eye.

" I'm sorry, but this is serious. I need to pick a date so can you tell me the dates available."

" I'm not kidding either. Don't resist anymore. You know you want it more than anything." The nurse put her arm around Ikuto and neared in to kiss him.

" I'm not fucking around either! I need an appointment so I can see how my baby is doing."

" W-What?! You have a child?!"

" No, but I'm about to. I already have someone I love and there's no way that I'm going to abandon her. So if you don't mind, I still need an appointment."

" H-Hai. I'm sorry if I was any trouble to you by saying all of that to you. Your girlfriend is very lucky to have someone like you who cares for her that way." the nurse said smiling.

" No, actually, I'm lucky to have someone like her. She's amazing and she's just very funny. She's the brightest person I've ever met and she's just the perfect one and I can't wait to see the beautiful child I'm about to have. It's only considered a blessing, a gift, from above that gave me a woman like Amu."

" Well, Mr. Tsukiyomi, we can fit you in tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

" Yes, that's completely fine with me."

" Okay, then. I'll see you later then Tsukiyomi." The nurse smiled at him and then left innocently after apologizing to him for about an hour.

"Now that that's over with, can I go check on Amu?"

" Yes, Tsukiyomi-san," the doctor replied. Ikuto opened the door to Amu's room and Amu was facing Ikuto as they were alone in the room, with no one there.

" Hey, Amu. How are you feeling?"

" Ah, well, I'm perfectly fine, except I feel like I'm about to die and I'm constantly sick, but besides that I'm perfect."

" Amu, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant."

"........................................."

" Amu, tell me why you didn't tell me."

"........................................."

"Amu?! Why didn't yo-"

" Because! Because I was afraid...afraid that the responsibility would be too much for you and that you would leave me and I couldn't imagine it and didn't want to go through it."

Ikuto looked at Amu's crying face. Tears fell from her face and they wouldn't stop. One after another. One after another. Nothing would stop it from stopping. Ikuto went to Amu's stretcher ( bed-thingy xP )

and put her chin up so he could look clearly into her eyes. He stared at the tear dropping honey orbs and pulled her into a mighty hug.

" I-Ikuto?! What are y-"

" Amu! Please believe in me! I would never leave you especially not during this time when you need me the most. Amu, your my beloved treasure. Your the key to my heart. Amu, I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."

" Ikuto, I know that and I don't know why I didn't see it before. With you, my life is complete, but Ikuto what you said reminds me of a cheesy love sick quote." Amu laughed at the Ikuto who sat their looking dumbfounded.

" Amu, how could you say that. Those were my true feelings for you and you just threw it away just like that." Ikuto peeked and saw Amu all flustered and confused-not knowing what to do.

" S-Sorry Ikuto. I didn't want to hurt your feelings~!"

" Hm...really than since I said what I feel about you then how about you tell me something sweet like that even if its cheesy," Ikuto replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

" O-Okay! It sounds like fun. So this is going to be like what a showdown or something."

" Yea, exactly like a showdown."

" Wow! So cool~! Okay, so here I go. Trying to explain how much i love you is explaining how water tastes-completely impossible.

" Wow~! That is so cheesy and yet adorable and cute. It's going to be tough to beat and I don't know if I can beat that but I'll give it a try. When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you. Beat that!"

" Haha~! Ikuto I never knew you were such a smooth talker!"

" Well, baby, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

" Really, then maybe next time you could show me some of them," Amu replied in a seductive tone.

" Oh I will, but I have to warn you. Most of it is for the bed."

" Then, next time how about you show it to me in the bed, like you did last time." Amu's smile crawled onto her lips as she smirked and drove Ikuto's hormones crazy."

" Well, it's my turn now and I have to warn you. I'm the best sweet talker out there. If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I love you."

"Do you love me because I am beautiful, or am I beautiful because you love me?" Amu said.

"True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." Ikuto replied.

" Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile." Amu told him in the most sweetest tone she could come up with.

" Well, May I ask your name, my lady? Or perhaps angels have no names, only beautiful faces?"

" Oh my gosh! That was so cheesy yet so sweet. Ikuto what you said and the way that you said it was so hot!"

" I know. I mean look at me. I'm practically a god! It's only normal it coming from a guy like me."

" Hehe. Well, anyway I've got to go to sleep. Can you stay with me Ikuto?"

" Of course I will Amu, but I was the winner right." Amu took her pillow and threw it at Ikuto.

" Haha! Okay okay. You win you win."

" Ikuto, as long as you stay with me nothing else matters. So just stay with me forever and that's enough."

" Amu, that's the easiest thing I could do."

With that Amu and Ikuto fell asleep in the hospital, sleeping peacefully and quietly together. Yukari had rushed over to find them sleeping perfectly and she joined up with Nikaidou and left them alone so they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone - not even the doctors or nurses.

* * *

( Next Morning – Amu's POV )

" Huh, what time is it?" I said while rubbing my sleepy eyes. I noticed Ikuto sleeping with me. His hair was still perfectly neat.

" He looks like a big cat," I whispered to myself.

I tried getting out of the bed and I almost did, until a pretty young nurse opened the door and saw me helplessly trying to get out of the bed.

" Ah, Ms. Hinamori, are you alright?"

" Ah, yes I am. I just want to get my legs moving, thats all."

" Oh okay then. I won't stop you,"

" You won't? Well, thanks than."

" Huh, wait. Is that over there, Mr. Tsukiyomi?"

" Yes, it is. You know Ikuto?"

" Well, actually I just found out about him yesterday."

" Huh, what do you mean by that?"

" Well, I tried flirting with him and tried to make him mine,"

" W-W-What?! Why would you d-"

" I'm sorry!"

" Huh, what are you saying all of a sudden,"

" It's true that I tried flirting with Tsukiyomi, but it failed miserably."

" R-Really? Why did it end up so...miserably?"

" He said to me that he just wanted an appointment filled out so they can check on the baby and he said he already had someone he loved. For trying to do that to you, I am so very sorry."

" Wow, you actually didn't try to fight back. Thanks for understanding."

" Your welcome and by the way, Tsukiyomi is very lucky to have a girl like you. He even said so himself."

" I-Ikuto said that about m-me?!"

" Yes, he sure did. I can tell that he loves you a lot. I know you baby will be healthy and strong. Your going to live a very good life with the man you love. Well then, take care now."

" Thank you! Take care of yourself too, okay."

" I got it and thanks. Bye Ms. Hinamori!"

" You can call me Amu,"

" R-Really? Than call me Miyu. Bye Amu,"

" Bye Miyu!"

* * *

( 1 Hour Later )

" Huh, where am I?"

" Good morning Ikuto."

" Well, good morning to you too kitten."

I leaned in to give Ikuto a good morning kiss and clashed our lips together. After all, he did stay with me the whole night and he told a girl who was very attractive to back off! He's just too sweet so this was just a little reward for him.

"My oh my, what's up with you today? You can't stop smiling and it looks suspicious. What happened?"

" Me, oh nothing, just nothing. Everything's...normal." I couldn't believe him. He was already on to me!

"Well, I know that somethings going on, _Amu, _and if you're not going to tell me what it is then at least tell me if it's good news or bad news for me."

" Well, I just need to tell you something and I have something planned."

" Oh really. Then when is it going to happen?"

" When we go back to the dorms."

" Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!"

" Okay Ikuto-koi."

* * *

( Driving...Driving...Driving to the Dorms x3 Normal POV )

" Finally we're at school."

" Yea we are. Are you ready for what I'm going to say, Ikuto?"

" Yep. I love surprises. Especially if you're going to give it to me, _Amu_."

" Hmm...then you're going to love this. I hope."

" Amu, if you're the one giving it, I'm more than happy to receive it, whatever it may be."

" Aww..Ikuto~! I love you~!!!!"

" I know Amu. I love you too honey." Ikuto says as he nears in to kiss Amu. Amu obliges and than as she looks out the window, she notices a huge crowd blocking anyone from coming out of the car.

"Huh, what's this 'traffic'?" Ikuto asks.

" I'm sorry, Ikuto, but everyone wants you both to come out. We can't continue driving from here or else someone might get hurt. I'm sorry, but you two will have to walk for the rest of your way," Ikuto's driver said.

"No," Ikuto said. " You've done a lot for me. Thanks for getting us this far."

" No problem, Ikuto-san." My duty is to protect you and fulfill your will."

" Don't speak like that, Reizo. I've known you since I was born and you're very close to me."

" Thanks Ikuto. You're one of my best friends so I will do anything for you. You know that right?"

" More than anything." Ikuto replied with a smile. ( Reizo is only 28 years old. )

" Oh, yea. Ikuto, you didn't introduce me to this beautiful girl next to you." Reizo said.

" W-Who??? M-M-Me?! No way... I'm not beautiful."

" Of course you are, mademoiselle." Reizo whispered in a French accent while kissing her hand.

" Oh... Reizo is half Japanese half French and also Reizo this is Amu, my girlfriend and the mother of my baby." Ikuto said.

" Oh your girlfriend... that's nice."

" Yeah, she's really cut-"

" What!!!!"

" Huh... What's with the shouting?!" Ikuto asked.

" Y-You made her p-pregnant! You're going to be a father?!"

" Yeah, I am. We're going to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy next week."

" Ikuto, Amu, Is it okay if I drive you there? I want to see the baby too~!"

" Sure! Ne, Ikuto, let's hurry and get inside the dorms."

" Yeah, you're right. Well, I'll see you later, Reizo."

_Amu and Ikuto got out of the car. _

" Ahh, Ikuto is it true that you got tied down?"

"Hey, Amu, are you really pregnant to the famous playboy?"

" Are you Ikuto's toy or is he serious about you?"

" What are you going to name your child?"

All the questions were thrown at both of them and they finally managed to get into their dorm.

" Phew, we're safe here." Ikuto said.

" Ne, Ikuto, remember when I said that I had to tell you something."

" Oh yeah, I remember. Shoot."

" Well, while you were sleeping, I was talking to one of the nurses and she told me what you said to her when she started flirting with you."

" Oh, Amu, um... about that I..."

" Ikuto... I love you."

Amu kissed Ikuto's lips and he could smell and taste her strawberry covered lips. His chocolate tongue swirled around inside her creamy mouth begging for entrance and successfully promptly got in. Amu's honey golden orbs stared into his midnight eyes. His eyes glazed like a dark and starry sky, full of mystery, wonder, and complexity... What was it that caused me to fall for a mysterious man like him. There was yet so much I didn't know about him... so much I wanted to find out.

" So, you're not mad?"

" Why would I be mad? My boyfriend is the sweetest man in the world."

: Well, I I'm that sweet, let's make honey."

' Ikuto! I... I cant."

" Eh... Why not?!"

" The doctor said that any sexual activity or contact should be subsided."

" Aww... that's not fun."

" Ikuto, didn't you tell me that you had to tell me something."

" Oh, yea... Amu, let's go on a date. Tomorrow at 2:00 P.M. Let's spend the whole day together.

" I-Ikuto! A d-date? R-Really?"

" Yep, anything for my strawberry. You've been a little down; I thought I'd cheer you up."

" Ikuto, you're the best!" Amu said as she threw her arms around him.

" Heh, I know." Ikuto leaned in to give Amu a kiss when...

The door flew open as Ryuu stood there, out of breath, sweat forming on his once clean face.

" Amu, you-?!"

" What do you think you're doing here?!" Ikuto shouted.

" Ryuu..."

" Amu you're pregnant? And with him!"

" H-Hai..."

"But Why? Just leave him! He doesn't deserve you!"

" Oh yea! And why should he listen to you! You barely know anything about her!"

" It doesn't matter! The moment I met her I knew she she was special... special from all the other girls."

" I love Amu. I'm not letting you get in the way of our relationship."

" Fine... let's do this the old fashioned way. I challenge you Tsukiyomi Ikuto... for Amu's love."

" What?! Don't I have a say in any of this?!" Amu screamed.

" Amu, I don't want to treat you like a prize, but I need to show Ryuu here that you're mine. I'm definitely not gonna lose. Ryuu, I accept."

" But Ikuto..."

" Amu, Ikuto's right," Ryuu said. " Leave this between us guys."

" Amu don't worry." Ikuto said winking at Amu.

" Ikuto... you better not lose. If you do, I'll never forgive you."

" Heh... Amu, I promise." Ikuto replied back with an earnest and sincere smile that shined as bright as the moon itself.

" Now the terms are as follows. We'll start this challenge two days from now. There's going to be only one challenge."

" So what's the challenge going to be.?" Ikuto asked.

" The challenge is going to be called who knows Amu the best. Amu will ask us both questions. The person who knows more about her wins the game and the girl."

" Don't be so cocky. There's no doubt that I'll win."

" Why's that so Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

" Because Amu and I have..."

" Have what, huh?"

" A connection. An unbreakable bond that stands strong no matter what. So by all means, heh, good luck." Ikuto said as he walked out of their room laughing with Amu along his side.

* * *

( Outside the School)

" Grhh... Tsukiyomi is with Hinamori Amu!" Momoko said anger in her voice.

" Hmm.. jealous are we much, Misa." Haku answered.

" Well, you take on your younger brothers tastes too." Momoko said.

" Huh, what are you talking about?" Haku asked.

" I know that your brother Tadase isn't the only one who's interested in Hinamori Amu. You like her too don't you"

" Well, it's hard to say. I do feel quite attracted to her though."

" Why does everyone like her! What's wrong with me?!"

" Well, she's really innocent and cute."

" I'm also innocent and cute. What's different?!"

" Her innocence is actually real, while yours is just an act to get the guy." Haku pointed out.

" Hmph... that doesn't count."

" Heh, I'm sorry Momoko, but it's the truth. We all find Amu's innocence to be more pure. A girl who is pure really attracts a guy nowadays."

" Grhh... it's always the cute, pure, and innocent ones that everyone starts to fall for, but in reality they're just like everyone else. Mean, hateful, and nasty."

" Wow, what a perfect description for yourself Momoko." Haku playfully answered.

" I was talking about Hinamori Amu!"

" Wrong Wrong. That's where you're utterly and completely wrong about Hinamori Amu."

" What do you mean I'm wrong?"

" You see even though some girls pretend to be cute and innocent, for her it's not a play or an act. It's her real self."

" Her real... self? So her Cool N' Spicy is just an act."

" That's right. Now you're finally understanding where I'm getting to. She's a fragile and weak girl."

" What about that? It still doesn't tell me why guys like her and not me!" she said wailing.

" That's what guys like about her. Because she is so fragile and weak, it makes the boys want to help and protect her from harm. It's that charm that she has that allures people in, even people like Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

" A charm... that allures people in. Do you think I might have this charm!" she said regaining her hopes.

" Yes, you do have a charm."

" Yes! Now I can win over Ik-"

"But you don't have the charm to win Tsukiyomi over. Maybe the other guys, but Tsukiyomi is much harder to crack and since you don't understand him, you don't have the charm that could allure him to you.

" Hey guys, I heard you talking about _those two._"

" Hey, nothing much. We're just thinking of a plan to help each other get those two."

" Guess what, I challenged Ikuto."

" Eh, a challenge?" Haku asked.

" What's it about? What's it about?!" Momoko repeatedly said wanting to know.

" The challenge is nothing big, but it depends on who ends up with Amu in the end."

" Wow, that sure is pretty big." Haku said.

" What's the topic for the challenge going to be about."

" Who knows Hinamori Amu the best."

" Oh no, Ryuu-kuun, you're going to lose!"

"Just because Ikuto knows her for a longer time than I do, it's not based on things like that."

" So you're saying that it's all based on her personality, so it's fair for both of you."

"Exactly, so I'll be checking on Amu from time to time so I can learn more about her by observing her."

" Eh, that's what you're doing? It sounds more like a stalker to me and no one likes a stalker, now do they?"

" Oh my, I think Momoko has a point here. It does sound like your stalking her. Shame Shame Ryuu."

" Shut Up! I have to win. Amu will be mine."

" But then again, how does Amu feel about all this? Isn't she being used like a trophy?"

" Well yeah, sure, but-"

" Since I'm a girl, I know better than any of you two that a girl hates being used as a trophy. They want to be cherished and loved and definitely not treated like an _item_.

" Momoko is right, you know. So even if you win, she'll probably hate you and never even be near you. She'll try to run away from you probably."

" Aw that's sad. Even before he even gets to try and get the girl, she's going to run as fast as she can to get away." Momoko said laughing incredibly.

" You're right, that is a problem, but hey I'll worry about that later."

" Yeah, you're right. You already have a lot to worry about now."

" So when's the challenge competition going to take place."

" Well, I think it's going to take place in two days from now."

" Really, than you really need to start stalking her ( xD ). You don't have that much time. Two days isn't a lot you know."

" Yeah, I know. I got to go now. See ya later guys."

" See ya!" they answered.

* * *

( Ikuto's POV )

"Amu, I'm sorry I used you like you were some trophy. I didn't want it to end like this."

" Ikuto, I know, but still... If Ryuu wins, I will strangle you to death."

" Aw... my Ichigo would miss me wouldn't she."

" Mhm... Ikuto, I have to tell you something."

" Huh, what is it?"

" Well, for some reason, I'm getting these weird vibes, like somethings going to happen."

" Are you worried about Tadase?"

" Um... I... uh...kinda."

" Don't worry Amu. I won't let anything happen to you."

" Thanks, but what if something does happen? I mean, you saw that glint in his eye. It was something new something atrocious... something vile."

" You're right about that. Tadase has become a whole new person. He's taken on a whole new personality... a demented and cursed personality."

" It's not just that. I feel like there's someone familiar to me trying to communicate with me."

" Do you know who it is? Can you distinct out the voice of the person?"

" No,, I've never heard this voice before, but I remember this voice like in a dream as if this voice was told to me by someone and I just pictured it up to be like that. You don't understand, do you?"

" Well, it is a bit complicated, but I kinda get what you're saying."

" It's just a feeling that I'm getting. Even when it's small and not that big, I feel it. There's something or someone trying to tell me something. Ikuto, to tell you the truth, I had... a dream."

" A dream? What about the dream?

" Well, there's this person who keeps talking to me. They say they see me and..."

" Okay, Amu. Tell me exactly what the strange voice said."

" I don't know. It was something that I couldn't comprehend. It was another language, but it sounded threatening. I'm scared Ikuto."

" No matter what happens I'll be there for you. Now try to remember exactly what it said."

" It's so hard! It's just too hard!"

"Concentrate. In order for me to help you I need to know exactly what the unknown voice said to you."

" …....... Ah, I remember what he said. I don't know what it means but he said _Je vous vois. Vous ne serez pas loin de moi. Je vais vous trouver..."_

* * *

_Hoshiko Aoki – So here's chapter 7 everyone. Review telling me your feelings about this. I want to hear them all. Good or bad! They all help me! _

_Amu – Ah, I'm scared! Why do I have recurring nightmares!_

_Ikuto – I'll protect you Amu. Just call me and I'll be there in a second._

_Tadase – Why am I not even shown in this chapter!_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Hey, at least I even mentioned you! You should be grateful! Why are you so ungrateful? You never hear anyone else complain. Now can someone do the honors._

_Zero – Rate and Review everyone. I know some of you don't review. If you don't review, I will take my Bloody Rose and shoot you. _

_Kaname – Also, we won't suck your blood. Don't you want us to suck your blood?_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Oh hell, I do! Hehe... Rate and Review :3 _


	8. Winners or Losers

x.**X. Chapter 8: Winners and Losers?X.x.X**

**Hoshiko Aiko – Finally, I finished making chapter 8. As you all know, this is going to be the competition and Ryuu and Ikuto are going to answer some questions that only the person who loves her most will know.**

**Ryuu – Hey that's not fair!**

**Hoshiko Aiko – And why would you say that, Mr. Hot-Headed Meanie Dude?**

**Ryuu – Because it's obvious that this Ikuto guy knows more about her than I do.**

**Kairi – I wouldn't be too sure about that.**

**Ikuto – Huh, what do you mean Kairi. **

**Kairi – It may seem like you have the upper advantage, but do you actually think that Hoshiko Aiko is that easy-going. She'll make it trivial. Let's say tricky questions. Even if someone knows her for most of her life, these questions aren't going to be a piece of pie.**

**Everyone – Piece of Cake!**

**Kairi – Yeah, that too. **

**Everyone – -**_**sweat drop- **_

**Hoshiko Aiko – Anyway, Rate and Review! If you do, it'll mean a lot to me. And Kairi's right. I'm going to add something unplanned for. **

**Kukai – Hoshiko Aiko doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters!**

**Hoshiko Aiko – Kukai! Come back! I want to run laps with you! ( Not really -_-' )**

* * *

**My LoVeLy ReViEwErS **

**sakuita, LithiumTiger19, AmuletSoul, Riuko, '-EphemeralMoon-', aeonreclipse, butterflyxD, sylvanicara, Haruhime Layla, mellissa-chan, strawhat-alchemist, nmccullough, oxCuteKataraox, Angelannie1021, sweettara10, amuxikuto lover 123, Luna-chan926, twilight lovers 298, staramberlight, amuto lovers 29g, Cool N Spicy Hinamori Amu95, shortyjenxx, and ChocolateStrawberryxXx **

**OmG! Twenty-Four Reviews!! Thanks Everyone!!! I love you all! I mean I have 175 Reviews Now! If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know If I could continue... So with that... Thank You! :)**

* * *

…**::Flashback::...**

" _**Well, there's this person who keeps talking to me. They say they see me and..."**_

" _**Okay, Amu. Tell me exactly what the strange voice said."**_

" _**I don't know. It was something that I couldn't comprehend. It was another language, but it sounded threatening. I'm scared Ikuto."**_

" _**No matter what happens I'll be there for you. Now try to remember exactly what it said."**_

" _**It's so hard! It's just too hard!"**_

"_**Concentrate. In order for me to help you I need to know exactly what the unknown voice said to you."**_

" …_**....... Ah, I remember what he said. I don't know what it means but he said Je vous vois. Vous ne serez pas loin de moi. Je vais vous **_

trouver..."

* * *

…**::End of Flashback::...**

**..::Amu's P-O-V-::..**

I woke up because of the intensifying sun's rays staring straight at my plain face. What happened? Oh yea, now I remember. Ikuto made a _deal _with that creep, Ryuu. Gosh, what's wrong with me. I don't actually think that Ikuto's going to lose am I?! If only maybe I wasn't pretty. I got it, how about I get a face transplant. Yes, its perfect. Hehe.

"Hmh... Amu you're up early." Ikuto said as he removed the blankets and got out of bed.

" Oh, hey Ikuto, I didn't see you there. Did you get up just now?"

" Uh, yeah. What day is it today, again."

" The day of your dumb game with Ryuu."

" Eh, it's today! I completely forgot!"

"What?! Ikuto you better not lose okay!"

" You're afraid I'm going to lose. That makes me sad, Amu. That my girlfriend doesn't even think that I'm going to win."

" Ikuto, I'm serious. What if he actually wins?! Then, I'm going to be _his._"

" Amu, you know there's no way in hell that I'm going to lose for your sake and for the sake of our baby."

" Yeah, we're both rooting for you."

"Well, let's get ready. We have to go to school in 15 minutes."

" What! Fifteen minutes? It takes me ten to get to school."

" Then, hurry up and lets go."

* * *

…**::At School::…**

"We…finally…made it…to…"

" School…" Utau answered finishing off my sentence.

" Yeah, that thing."

" Hey, Amu-chi! Everyone's excited about today's match with Ryuu and Ikuto." Yaya included spontaneously as always.

" Did you know that the whole split up because of your match." Nagehiko replied.

" The supporters of Ryuu are on the left and Ikuto's are on the right." Kairi responded.

" When did the whole school hear about this?" I asked. This little competition of theirs was getting a little, no _really _out of hand. I mean now everyone knows what the deal is.

" Amu, are you really the prize for the winner?"

" Did you agree with these terms?"

" How do you feel about this?"

" Any thoughts about it, Ms. Hinamori?" many school newspapers asked.

* * *

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

" Wow, look at Hinamori Amu. She's such a big slut."

" Yeah, she has two guys chasing after her. Doesn't she know how lucky she is?"

" I hate her guts. Saaya-sama, what should we do about this?"

" Hmh…nothing."

" Nothing? Why, don't you hate her, too."

" Of course I hate her, but there are some people who hate her even more than I do right now."

" Who hates Hinamori more than you?"

" You see that new girl, Momoko. She's infatuated with Ikuto and I think she has a plan to get them apart. In the meantime, while she does that, I'll just sit back and relax. I won't even have to do anything."

" Wow, as expected of Saaya-sama. Smart and beautiful as ever."

" It's a surprise that Tsukiyomi-san doesn't even notice."

" Well, he will notice and than he'll come to me. You'll see."

" Saaya-sama, if Tsukiyomi-san does go with Momoko and leave Hinamori, won't you still have a rival foe his love?"

" I'm glad that you noticed. See, Hinamori is a hard girl who won't easily be defeated, but that Momoko girl is an easy target. It'd be very easy for me to target her. Then, Tsukiyomi will be mine for eternity."

" As expected from Saaya-sama!"

" Of course. What else can you expect? I'm the best and I'll get what I want no matter what the cost is.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually showed up.

Behind the crowd surrounding Amu and Ikuto was Ryuu with a gang behind him.

"You thought I'd run out of this?" Ikuto laughed at the mere thought of it. He wasn't going to back down now.

" No doubt about it. I was positive that you'd be so scared and you wouldn't even show your face to school today because you and I already know who the winner is."

" Ryuu, tsk tsk. Haven't your mother ever taught you before no to count your chickens before they hatch."

" Shut up! You may know her, but I know some things that you don't."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing… nothing at all." Ryuu took a quick glance at Tadase and smirked wider, enough for Ikuto to catch.

" Does this have anything to do with Tadase because if it does, I promise that you'll doe a painful, slow death."

" Calm down, boy. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Remember, _you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch._"

"Don't worry. I don't plan to because I don't have to _count _them because they've already _hatched._"

Ryuu grimaced at Ikuto ad covered it with a tedious face.

"When are we going to have our little rivalry take place."

" I'm thinking after this class period ends."

" I agree. I can't wait to knock your guts out."

" Great, we finally agree on something."

" Don't get used to it. It won't happen a lot."

" Wasn't planning for it so don't worry."

Ryuu jumped onto a desk and almost threw himself onto Ikuto. He tackled him onto the floor while others cheered on this struggle. Blood was yet to appear as each of them exchanged blows one after another. Thankfully for some people, the teacher walked in.

"Ikuto-kun, Ryuu-kun, what's going on?"

" He started it!"

" He started it!"

" I don't care who started it first. Are you two alright?"

" Yeah, a measly punch won't get me down so fast."

" Well, that's good to hear Tsukiyomi. How about you, Ryuu?"

" Don't worry about me. Just do the lesson."

" If you insist. Well, I want all of you to solve this equation.

………**..:::: xyz = pqr = S = 4****pr****²** **::::……….. **

**What is S? **

* * *

…**:: Amu's POV ::…**

As I gaped at the black dusty chalkboard, Yaya sent a note to me. It was a note from Yaya, Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Nagehiko, and Rima. I slid the note into the opening of my desk and read each and every single note.

**Yaya - Hey, Amu-chi! Don't be sad about the whole Ryuu and Ikuto thing. We have it covered. (:**

Yaya always knew how to comfort her when she was upset. Was she getting too predictable? It doesn't matter. She knew that she could always have Yaya to help her when baka Ikuto does this stupid competition. When I see him after that thing, I am so giving him a migraine. ):

**Ikuto - Amu, sorry about this. I got you into it. The truth is… I don't plan to undergo this childish contest of Ryuu's. It's pointless. I can't wait for our date today, remember. Don't Forget and wear something elegant and sexy. :] **

I change my mind. I love him! Thank God! Finally, he's come to his senses. Well, I guess no migraine today. Hmh, an elegant sexy garment…better ask Rima. I can't wait either! :]

**Rima - Hey, Amu! Heard about your date with Ikuto. Let's go shopping. Heard it all from Ikuto. Something elegant and sexy, huh. Well, he came to the right person. Yaya's coming too so don't forget to get some money for ice cream. =) **

Wow! Rima is just too much! When I least expect it, I should expect it~! Rima is such a good friend! Well, she might make me wear something too fancy or revealing, but who cares. Some shopping should do the trick. Reminder - Bring money. XD

**Nagehiko - Amu-Chan, forget about Ryuu. No one likes him, He's just a sour puss that's all. Can I come shopping with you guys. You do need some guy's point of view and who better than me. If I can't come, then can Nadeshiko come. -wink-**

Hmh… your right. He is just a sour puss. Let me think. Should you come shopping with us. You probably just want to see Rima or something, but still. You know what… sure. You can come, but dressed up as a GIRL. (:

**Utau - Amu! Cheer Up okay. Everything will be fine after some shopping. Hehe, is Kukai coming. N-Not that I w-want him to c-come. I was just wondering that's all. See you after class, k. :]**

Aw… thanks Utau! Man, she is so cute when she gets stubborn and her cheeks go puffy. It's just too cute when she goes in chibi mode. Now, I have to invite Kukai. Hmh… wonder how he's going to react. Anyways, thanks Utau-chan!

**Kukai - Hey Amu. You're pretty down lately. Nothing a good 100 mile run around the school can't fix. You know what, for old times sake's, let's make it 150! 100 is a little too easy. Can't wait to go shopping. Get Utau to wear something hot! (:**

Kukai… am I that easy to read nowadays? And what?! A 150 mile run around the school. I'd rather go with 100. That is so not easy. Oh well, I'll just ask my charas. Thank you for charas. :] Weird, where are the charas lately. Eh, probably foolin' around. -_-'

**Kairi - Are you okay, Joker? Relax and don't put too much pressure on yourself. After all, the Guardians are a team. We're all here for you. Oh, to make things a little easier, here's the answer to the math problem. You might need it for later. It was really easy. :]**

**Answer - xyz = pqr = S = 4****pr****²** = 4***p*****r****² = r = 3 = S = 113.04 = XYZ = PQR **

Thank you so much, Class Prez! Not only for that amazing advice, but for the answer to the math problem. Sure, it's easy and I am smart, but I'm too busy thinking about my problems, my _**life **_problems. I'm just talking to myself right now, so after class I'll thank Class Prez for all the help. Oh no, Tadase's last.

**Tadase - Hinamori-san, leave that filthy cat and come to me. I'll give you whatever you want. I'm rich and powerful and I have the power to make you happy. He can't do that, only I can! If you still impose on us being together, then I'll have to step things up a little. Someone might even get hurt. **

-Gasp- Huh? What does he mean by that? If he really knew me, he would know that I don't care about anyone being rich and powerful. I don't care if I get everything or not. Even if I did, it would take the fun right out of working hard to get it myself without anyone's help. And what does he mean that someone might get hurt? Please, don't let anyone get hurt because of him. Wait, he's not going to actually hurt someone, right? It's probably just a threat. Yeah, he probably thinks that I'll quickly believe him and come running to him. Well, he's wrong! I'm not going to do that.

"Hinamori-san." the teacher called.

" Y-Yes, sensei."

" What is that paper that you are holding? Give it to me"

_Oh no! Did he find out about this? What am I going to do?! If he reads this out loud, everyone in this class will know and even the teacher will know. IO looked over at Yaya and the rest of them and I could see their heated faces covered. I couldn't let him see, but I had to. Then it hit me. Kairi…Kairi…he's a genius!_

_I remembered the math problem that Kairi gave me was on a separate sheet of paper. So I quickly swapped the papers without the teacher realizing and I stood up, forced my quivering feet to walk, and handed sensei the paper. _

" Now, Hinamori. I've never really liked you as a student. Mainly because of your attitude and the way these so called "students" respect and look up to you. I know that you are one of the most smartest people in this class. Not to mention you're also talented and beautiful too, but I feel like you take advantage of it and that is something that a teacher like me just can't tolerate."

_Oh man. Not the "a teacher like me speech again. How many times must I hear this? Man, just because everyone looks up to me, he hates me? I didn't even ask them to and when have I ever gotten on his bad side. Never! He just hates me because everyone likes me! Makes me sick! He's so old fashioned. Not to mention rude. I feel like sleeping. Well, I think I might be sleeping after I finish hearing this again. _

"So, this is what you've been doing, Hinamori Amu! Huh? What's this? It's the math problem and it's completely correct. Is this what you've been doing the whole time?"

_That's it! It's time to make everyone clear as to who I really am. This has gotten way out of hand. _

" What else, sensei? I'd like you to treat me fair and equally as everyone else. I didn't ask to be the role model of everyone in the class. Even I don't like the person that everyone respects. Sure, she's cool and yeah, spicy too, but she's not honest. She's too insecure and she's not innocent. She's a fake, an outer mirage, a phony, just a big sham. It's a glass mask I've been wearing for a long time. Now, I'm slowly reaching who I am. An honest, sophisticated, talented, innocent, and confident woman. I hope you won't take it to heart. Just please understand.

_Wow, did I just say that? Yes, I did! I finally spoke up for myself and in front of a teacher. I really am getting closer to finding the potential self. This is amazing! On the other hand, I'm dead meat. After all, this teacher doesn't like me. Looks like he's about to say something. _

"--all along"

" Excuse me, sensei."

" Where has the Hinamori Amu been all along!"

_Wow, I guess my transformation shocked him so much. He looks happy and excited now. He's jumping all over the place. Oh look, he jumped over his table. Ouch! That's got to hurt. At least he's happy._

"Hinamori-san, I was very wrong about you."

" What do you mean sensei?"

" You're just lost. Confused right? The world has accepted a fake new and you're afraid that when you show the real you, no one will accept you because they think that the old you was the real you when it was actually just a fake you so they think the new you is just some wannabe girl pretending to be someone and copying other people. You're afraid they'll think you're plain and not like you? Am I right?"

" Bingo! Wow, sensei. Completely correct!"

"Sensei, you understood that?!" Kukai asked. " Man, I can't believe you can understand chick language."

"The reason I know is from experience."

" You were once a girl!"

"When did you become a man, sensei?!"

" How did it feel changing your sexual organs?"

" Have you ever kissed a man before?"

" How about a woman?"

" What are you kids blabbing about?! I've always been a man."

" How do we know that?"

" Want proof?" the teacher said as he began un-zipping his pants and taking it off.

"Sensei! Stop that! It's disgusting?"

" Ha-ha, you wanted proof and I was all ready to show you?"

" Sensei, you said before that you knew from experience."

" Yes, I did, but I wasn't talking about myself. I didn't say my experience, but I said _from _experience."

" Well, tell us. How do you know what Hinamori-san is going through?"

" Because of my daughter. I'm not that old. I'm only thirty-eight years old. I'm actually pretty young. Anyway, when my daughter was in high school last year, she had problems fitting in because they always thought that she was a quite person, but she's actually quite noisy."

" Is she cute?"

" Can I have a picture sensei?"

" Can I wash your car sensei?"

" Shut up! This is my story now shut up and let me finish! The answer's no anyway to all your questions except the first one. She's so cute, but she's too young for dating!"

_Wow, what an overprotective father. Oh well, that characteristic is still admirable. _

" Anyway, she was always ignored at school when she tried to "fit in" and everyone thought that she just wanted attention then, but she just wanted a friend. Now, she met a boy and he's saved my daughter. He made her feel the importance of her own self and even though no one accepts her, he will all the way. Also, he was the most popular guy in the school so she came to be popular. Hinamori, doesn't that sound like your life. Didn't Ikuto help you?"

" Yes, he did. He saved me, but in my case I know that he wasn't the only one. I had friends who I knew would make me feel safe wherever I went. These people are very important to me."

"Yes I know they are. Does anyone else have someone important to them right now."

"Well, there's my mom."

" yeah, keep it coming."

" I really care about my dog."

"Uh-huh. Any one else want to speak up."

" My girlfriend means a lot to me."

" I'm sure she does? Tell me more. I want more."

" Your daughter means a lot to me!"

" What! Stop talking about my daughter and I don't want to hear _that much more_! Now, who said that? I'm going to find you and hunt you down."

_Yep, I was right. I very overprotective father, but I respect him. I really do respect him._

"Now, class is over and today is a half-day. The rest of the school period is devoted to free-time. Go outside and have some fun."

" Hey Utau, Rima."

" Hey, wow nice speech Amu."

" Way to go!"

" Thanks you guys for everything."

" Hello Joker."

" hey, Class Prez. Oh yeah, thanks for the answer. You're the best!"

" Hey, Amu-chi, stop hugging my boyfriend. You're stealing him from me."

"Boyfriend?!" everyone replied with unison.

" Yeah, me and Kairi have been dating for a month now. I thought you guys already knew."

" Well, we kind of expected it, but still. Any other pairs?" I asked.

" Nagehiko and me, and we're waiting impatiently for Kukai and Utau to finally get together. We all know they're madly in love with each other.

" Tell me about it. Their faces are so predictable."

" They're meant for each other and if they won't confess, I think that I might confess to both of them telling them how each of them feel about one another."

" Ha-ha, great idea, Amu."

"Hey guys. Ikuto's and Ryuu's match is up right now. Hurry up so you don't miss it."

" It's on right now! Come on guys. Let's go!"

I couldn't wait. I had to see what was going on for my self. Was this really going to take place or was Ikuto telling the truth when he said he wouldn't. All I know is that I had to find out for myself.

* * *

…**:: Normal POV ::…**

Ikuto was on one side and Ryuu was on the other side. They were ready to fight and the school was divided, separated by the side they chose. Amu quickly pushed upon the door and the scorching sun burned her eyes. She looked to her right and caught a glimpse of Haku, Tadase's older brother. She noticed the glint in Haku's eyes. They were much different from what she saw before.

She saw a kind man who was always gentle with the girls from their school. A true ladies man was he. So why did he look any different today. His face even almost looked sinister. It gave me the chills. I looked at my arm and goose bumps were clearly visible. Something was up to make him smile like he was a total lunatic. Was the thing that's making him grimace like that because of… the competition.

Amu continuously gaped at Haku, he noticed Amu suspiciously stare at him. He scowled at her for a mere second. Amu gasped and took a step back. She was frightened. The look in his eye didn't give off a friendly aura. When Amu's eyes met up with his again, his expression completely changed. He smiled at her as if nothing happened and began to walk to her.

"Hello Amu. I noticed you were staring at me. .Are you falling for me?" Haku laughed jokingly and smiled sweetly. It was weird. Was what I saw a trick of the light? Probably was. There's no way that Haku could be evil, but then again he _is _Tadase's older brother.

" Stop teasing me, Haku. You know how madly in love I am with Ikuto."

" Of course I know, but ask yourself this. Because of him are you forgetting about someone else in your life that's important to you? What happens when you're mind is all clouded with thoughts of him. He might hurt your life, your school, and personal life?"

" What do you mean by that? Do you know something that I don't?" Amu began to bring up her suspicion of him again. It couldn't be a trick of light. So what exactly was Haku planning?

"Don't worry your pretty head over something like this. Instead, I think you should be worried about the competition, am I right? After all, it's about to begin. You wouldn't want to miss this, would you?"

Haku left and Amu joined Rima and the rest in the front of the crowd. She watched as Ikuto stood on the right side and Ryuu on the left side. A nerd popped out of no where and held a flag. He asked if the two were ready.

" I'm ready!" Ryuu answered mockingly.

" Well, I've decided that I'm not going to through with this." Ikuto looked over at Amu and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I knew it. You are too afraid to fight me. You're afraid you're going to lose. Man, you don't even have any pride."

" Say what you want, but I kind of did some background research on you."

" Huh? Background research ? What's that for? You've been snooping around. You know you should respect people's privacy."

" Respecting one's privacy is important, but I want to know what I'm dealing with when it comes to Amu. So I researched you up and I found some very interesting things about you."

"You did? What did you find? There's not much about me."

" Oh, but this was enough information for me to know that I had to keep Amu away from everything that involved you."

" Come on. Hurry up and tell me what it is? I don't like waiting."

"I found out that in your old school you would date girls, then have sex with them, and when you find out they were pregnant, you would leave them. I've found out that you've did this to more than fifty-girls which means that you're the father of fifty babies, no, even more. Now tell me. How can I ever let myself even give you the slightest chance of having Amu? If something were to happen to her, I really don't know what I'd do."

" That's not true! I didn't such a thing! Who knows? Those papers and records always lie."

" Hmh…maybe, but people who have gone through horrible experiences never lie about it."

" What are you going with this? You're becoming such a drag."

" Say what you want, but I saw one of your victims and I've invited her."

" You what?! Why would you do that?"

" So I can prove that you did something even when you say that you didn't. Now come on out, Sakura."

A blonde girl in her twenties approached us and she seemed very timid and scared. She was very pretty. Her long hair glistened in the sun and was soft. She was a nice person, it seemed, but she was very nervous when she came face to face and confronted Ryuu. Everyone knew that the girl must have really have been a victim because of how frightened she was. Then that means that Ryuu actually did a treacherous thing to them.

" Hello, Sakura. Nice meeting you again." Ikuto stepped forward, kneeled, and kissed her hand gracefully.

"H-Hello Ikuto-san. Thank you for inviting you."

" Sakura, this is my girlfriend, Hinamori Amu."

" Hi, nice to meet you. I'm his girlfriend, but call me Amu. I hope we can be great friends and it's a pleasure to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too. It's a pleasure to meet you. Ikuto hasn't stopped talking about you. If it's okay with you, I'd love to be your friend."

" Sakura, is it okay with you if you can re-tell your unfortunate past involving Ryuu or are you not ready yet."

" It's okay. I'm ready, Ikuto. I don't want what happened to me, happen to another person."

" Okay. Everyone listen carefully and pay attention. Let's find out Ryuu's true nature.

* * *

…**:: FlAsHbAcK FoR SaKuRa ::…**

_It was when I was going into high school and I was new there. I was pretty popular as soon as I entered. I still remember everything that happened on my first day of my school and what happened afterwards. _

" _Everybody we are having a new student today. Her name is Sakura Wakonoji. She's come all the way form the United States, but she is still a native born right here in Japan. Now, I want all of you to take care of her. Get along with her. Help her if she's stuck. Now, Sakura, sit next to…Ryuu-kun. Ryuu, raise your hand so Sakura will know where you are."_

" _I'm right here." A voice was heard from the back of the classroom and there clearly sitting down on his chair, feet on the desk, was Ryuu Yamazaki. His dark black face covered his eyes and he was eye-catching and jaw-dropping. I went to sit next to him a sudden leg was pulled out and I tripped. Instantly, Ryuu put his arms out and caught me. I thought what a wonderful guy! He's hot and amazingly sweet. He saved me form that fall. Then he spoke to me and broke me from my daze._

" _Are you okay, Sakura?" He asked me in such a seductive tone that I couldn't help, but stutter. My mind was blank and I thought I was drunk. During the entire period of class, my thoughts were only about him. Only him and nothing else. Nothing was more important than him at that point. Then, before I realized it, school was over. As I walked home, Ryuu called me and I waited for him. When he cached up to me, we started talking and a conversation started building up. _

"_So, you came here from the U.S., but you were born in Japan." _

" _Yeah, it was really hard to get used to the lifestyles of the Americans, but somehow I managed. Now e-enough about me, h-how about y-you."_

"_Well, there's nothing to really know about me."_

" _You're just saying that. You're really interesting."_

" _You think so?" There it was. That same seductive tone I heard before. It sounded as if he'd said this to many other girls before, but it didn't matter to me. I was just happy that he was talking to me._

" _It's true that all the girls think I'm interesting, not to mention hot and sexy, but I'm not interested in any of those girls."_

" _You're not. Then, are you interested in anybody right now."_

" _Yeah, I think I'm starting to fall for you."_

" _Ryuu, y-you are."_

" _Yes, I am. You're so pretty. Prettier than any of the other girls I've ever seen and you're so sweet and kind. Even if this is the first day I've met you, I feel like I've known you for years. I've been waiting for the day I meet someone like you, Sakura. Please, be my girlfriend."_

"_Oh, Ryuu. I will. I will be your girlfriend. I love you too. The moment I saw you, I fell in love. I leaned in closer and he did as well and we shared a kiss together. That was my first kiss. _

_Days passed by and I grew more and more in love with him. We went on many dates, some to the amusement park and others to the movies. Sometimes we even went to the festivals that were held in temples and shrines. We laughed together and we cried together he was always there for me. We've kissed many times, but when he kissed me in public, I would always get nervous. For a time being, our relationship was kept a secret in school. I wondered why. Was it because he thought that I would embarrass him in school? Each day passed as I grew more faint and scared of the fact that we might break up. Did I not matter anymore? Then, I understood on that day. _

_It was the day of the school cultural festival. Everyone was having fun. I was wearing my maid's outfit because my class was running a café. A bunch of girls from another class came into our café and asked me out to the top of the school. I obediently followed them, wondering why they would call me up here. As soon as we reached the top, they surrounded me. I was surrounded by so many of them. They pushed me into a corner and threw so many insults at me. _

" _Stay away from Ryuu."_

"_Stop hanging around him so much like his puppy dog!"_

" _He was ours even before you came into this school."_

"_You think you're so great because you lived in America."_

" _Here's the truth. You're not that pretty and Ryuu would never like a girl like you so stop trying._

_I was scared….really scared, but I knew that Ryuu would come for me. He would come save me like he always did and then I would be safe. I couldn't stand these jealous girls anymore so I went deep into my heart and found a tiny bit of courage in me to mutter a few words._

"_Well, there's no way he would like you, either."_

_As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I regretted ever saying it. _

"_You filthy slut!"_

" _Who do you think you are!"_

"_Stop acting like you're the best!"_

_I didn't care anymore. They couldn't talk to me like that and I wasn't about to let them so I spoke up again as loud as I could._

"_The only slut I see here….are you guys."_

_I saw them rage up, and they took what looked like a baseball bat, and hit me with it. They hit me and slapped me across the face. I started bleeding and my ankle was broken. I couldn't walk. Blood poured out from my mouth and there were bruises all over my arms and legs. It was too visible to see. I wondered what my parents would say when they saw this. That is…if I come out alive. They were mad, and they wanted me to pay for what I had said, but the truth is… was I wrong. No…I wasn't._

"_You bitch go and die!""You're a pathetic girl."_

"_Ryuu loves me and I love him." I had to say it even when he said not to say anything. At this moment, I felt like I should've said it._

" _Oh, really. Then, I'm guessing that you didn't know everything about him, do you?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I don't really feel like killing you anymore. Actually, I pity you. Remember when I said that he belonged to each one of us before you came to this school. What I meant by that was that we were his girlfriends, all of us here. He's dated so many girls and once he gets you to love him, he'll sleep with you, and then dump you. You're just a toy to him. One you do it, he'll have no need for you anymore."_

" _W-What? That's not true! Stop telling me this nonsense! He loves me! He said I'm different!"_

"_Ha, that different speech again. What else did he say? Oh, I know! How about….Even though this is the first time I've met you, I feel like I've known you my whole life."_

" _Wait, how did you k-know about that?"_

" _Girl, we all know about that. Why you ask? It's because he's said it to all of us. He said it to me when I was having sex with him."_

" _He said it to me on our first date."_

" _So tell us, when did he say it to you?"_

" _When we first met after school."_

" _Oh, that's so typical of him!"_

" _Even though you know about him, why do you still like him?"_

"_Because… you're actually right. We are just sluts who want pleasure, but I know for a fact that you're not so hurry up and dump him. Also, sorry for the beating. My dad runs a hospital. I'll give you a special discount for free._

" _Why would you do that for me?"_

" _Well, first of all. I don't care if his next person is a slut, but if she's a nice innocent girl like you are, I figured that beating you up was the only way. Plus, we're friends right."_

"_Yeah, we are. Can you tell me something?"_

" _What is it? Ask me anything."_

"_When I first came in, did you hate me?"_

" _The truth is… I didn't."_

"_Why didn't you?"_

" _Because…you were a reflection of me when I was little."_

"_Thanks for warning me about him, but he was my first love."_

" _You'll find more out there. After all, the best way to get over old love, is to find new love."_

" _Hmh…okay! I'll take your advice."_

"_Now, hurry! Before he finds you with us."_

_All of a sudden, the door smashed open and Ryuu came jumping right out. He walked over to me and he looked at how hurt I had gotten. He checked my bruises and examined them carefully. He smiled and I flinched. Why was he smiling? Was it because I got bruised? Then, he stood up straight and walked to those girls, my new friends. _

"_Did you hurt my girlfriend?"_

"_Well, I, um…"_

"_Ryuu, they didn't do anything!"_

"_Oh really? Then why are you holing a fucking metal bat that's covered with blood!"_

"_Ryuu, don't worry about it! Everything's fine."_

" _No, everything isn't. You girls know way too much about me! I should have just gotten rid of you before when I had the chance."_

" _What are you talking about? What do you mean by get rid of?"_

" _Sakura, you'll see what I mean. Close your eyes."_

_He took the bat from the girls and swung it aimlessly. He was angry and mad. He noticed that I had known the truth about him and I wondered how he found out. He took that bat and swung it in every corner. I could hear the bat hit one of the girl's skulls. It crushed her skull and blood oozed right out of it. Another girl was hit by that in her stomach. He hit her in her rib cage crazily. I was scared. He was scaring me. I wanted to stop him. I screamed out 'stop' so many times in my head, but I couldn't bring out the courage to say it to him. I was scared. More scared than I've been my entire life. _

_A girl I think was called Karin tried to block Ryuu's excessive attempts and tried to run away so she could call for help. I would have called for help as well, but it seemed as if the door was locked. I looked back to where Karin was and I saw that Ryuu had grabbed her legs. She tried shaking him off by kicking him in his stomach and face, but he still persisted. What he did next scared me the most. He kissed her. He ferociously kissed her. She was also shocked. He took a hold of her shirt and pulled it off revealing her naked skin. He touched her legs slow as possible and pulled down her skirt. She kept screaming. Screaming for help. Someone to just help her and I just stayed where I was. I couldn't move because of my ankle. I was barely even able to walk. _

_I saw Ryuu take hold of the metal bat again and he raised it high. He swung the bat and struck her leg. She screamed because it was too painful. She pleaded continuously for help, but he shut her up once again by kissing her. He didn't want to get people's attentions to what he was doing. As she became quiet once more, he continued what he was doing and struck her again with the baseball bat. This time when he struck her, blood came pouring out and he broke her leg right off. To finish it off, he struck her head with it. That's when everything finally processed into my head. He killed her. Ryuu killed her! He killed someone! He's a murderer! What am I going to do? I'm really scared!_

_I watched as he finished off the last girls. Now all of them were laying on the ground…blood everywhere…bodies torn apart…and most of all…dead. After he finished of the last one, he approached me and I tried to take a step back, but due to the seriousness of the injury from my ankle, I just sat there, paralyzed. He picked me up by my hand and he dragged me out of the roof top of the school. He disposed of the bat to clear of evidence and he called the principal and told him about what he saw and how scared he was when he saw it, but I could see through those fake innocent voice. He killed them! I wished to tell the principal, but as soon as he saw my injuries, he asked Ryuu to take care of me, and he replied with a grin and he said that he wouldn't mind. I was scared. What was he going to do to me? I had witnessed everything! Was I going to face the same fate as all the other girls?! _

_He took me to his house after school and I was frightened. By the look of his face, I think he was going to try and tie me down today! As he reached his house, he opened the door, and pushed me to the bed. I noticed him getting undressed and that smirk of his was still plastered all over his face. I pleaded with God. Please save me! Anybody, please come save me, but who was going to come help me. Nobody…that's who. _

"_You haven't said a word sweetie." He said while kissing me. He was kissing me with the lips of a murderer. From the same lips that kissed many others girl right in front of me. _

" _Get away from me, asshole." _

"_I like them feisty. Now, be a good girl and don't tell anyone about what happened. If you do then I'll kill you. No, not just you. I'll kill your beloved baby brother. He's just born. How would you like that?"_

"_Don't you dare touch Hikaru you filthy bastard!"_

" _Sakura, honey, is that anyway to talk to your husband." _

" _You're not my boyfriend anymore you sick pervert."_

"_Come on baby. Let's just have some fun and forget everything you saw or else your fate might become the same."_

_When I heard that, my mouth became shut. I couldn't speak I couldn't say anything. My voice was hoarse and my eyes were blood-shot from all the endless crying. He smiled and took his shirt off. He kissed me all over and his tongue entered my mouth. I couldn't say anything so I bit his tongue. He jerked my hair and I let out a yelp. He sent rough kisses down my face leading to my breast. He took my shirt off and hauled the bra off. He took his hand and cupped my breast and fumbled my nipple. I let out a moan and he smiled. He responded by suckling on it and he bit it. My nipple hardened and I begged him to stop. I wanted him to stop. I needed him to stop. I wasn't ready. He removed my mini skirt and quickly and skillfully removed my underwear. He played with the lace and waited for my groan. _

_He stuck his finger in and out and I screamed for help and he told me that no one…no one would come for me. I was scared and I believed him. As he was entered her genital area he pushed his penis deeper. I screamed and yelled. I prayed to God for someone to come through those doors. I knew it would take a miracle and that's what I needed. A miracle to keep me safe far away from him. Even till the last moment I pleaded. As we were about to reach our orgasm, a boy who goes to our school opened the door and pulled Ryuu off of me. Ryuu gathered up his clothes and everything of his and ran off and the last thing he said to me was I won't come after you, but if you tell, I'll have no choice. I was saved. A miracle was bestowed upon me from God. I was safe. Afterwards, I went dating with the guy. His name was Toya and he was my real savior. After everything in the end, I didn't have sex with Ryuu, but it was close. Thanks to Toya, I was free. That's the truth about Ryuu Yamazaki, a murderer and somewhat a rapist. _

* * *

…**:: FlAsHbAcK OvEr ::…**

"Did you hear that, Ryuu's a murderer!"

"There's a murderer on the loose!"

" Get Ryuu!"

By the time everyone tried finding him, he was already long gone. He escaped while the story was being told. Now he couldn't show his face at school anymore.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

" I'm okay. Luckily for me the God's granted my wish and brought Toya to me. We've been in love for a very long time now and I'm very happy."

"Did you call the police?"

" Yes, I've called the police and told them everything about it, yesterday. Thank you Ikuto. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gained the courage to do what I did."

"It's no problem. I'm glad that I found you or else my girlfriend might have ended up the same, not that I'd let him get away with it."

" Anyways, bye guys! Take care. Bye!"

" Wow, that was so shocking and sad. I'm kind of scared Ikuto."

"Don't worry! You have a lot of people around you remember. You're not alone."

" I know! Thanks everyone! For always supporting me!"

"No problem, Amu-chi. Oh yeah. Instead of moping around thinking about what happened, how about we do some shopping!"

" Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

…**:: At ThE Mall ::…**

"Hey Amu-chi, let's go check out some clothes okay?"

"Sure! Now remember guys, sexy and elegant. Also, I'm not the only one shopping! You're going to get something too!"

" What? Amu, what are you thinking?"

" Well, Utau, I'm thinking that I get you to wear something really sexy, yet sophisticated enough for Kukai to drop his jaws."

" Yeah, when we're done. The only thing those boys are going to do is stare."

" Rima, are you going to shop too."

" Of course. What's the point if I don't?"

" Ha-ha! Well, come on. Let's go try on some clothes!

* * *

…**:: Twenty-Five Minutes Later ::…**

"Man, what is taking them so long!"

" Chill, Kukai. Once you see Utau, it'll be totally worth it!"

" Yeah, you're right Ikuto. I bet you're excited to see Amu, too."

" Of course he is. I can't wait to see my cute Rima!"

" There goes Nagihiko again, but I feel sorry for you Nagi-chan! You have to dress up as a girl."

" Oh well, I have quite an exciting idea."

" Jack, you came up with a scheme."

" Of course I have Kairi! How about you and Yaya."

" Yeah, I heard that you're finally a couple."

" Truth is… I can't wait to see Yaya."

" We know Kairi. We know. Just let it all out."

" Yeah man. Let your feelings go loose!"

"Kairi remember not too loose or else you'll end up like an idiot like Kukai!"

" Hey, Ikuto! I'm not an idiot!

" So guys, how do we look!"

The girls came out of their dressing rooms and they were absolutely stunningly hot! The boys mouths were wide open as they stared at their girlfriends _future _girlfriends. The girls laughed and spun around to add to the attraction.

"Hey boys! Keep your mouth shut! You don't want to attract flies do you?"

"Ha-ha very funny, but still. Wow! You look amazing.

Amu was wearing a black strapless taffeta dress that was as long as her legs. It was a gorgeous dress with boned bodice, full skirt with pull ups, floor length, fully lined with tulle petticoat, wide detachable satin ribbon belt, and matching scarf. It was absolutely stunning!

"Ikuto, do you like it!"

" I love it and to where we're going tonight. It's perfect!"

"Then, mission accomplished right."

"Mission Accomplished."

Yaya's dress was a yellow strapless chiffon a-line short knee length dress. It had an empire bodice with vertical shirring overlays and removable waist tie sash. Just like Amu's it was fully lined.

"Hey Kairi! How does it look?"

"I-It looks…hot!"

"Wow! Really Kairi! Thanks so much! Yaya loves you!"

" I love you too, Yaya."

Utau's dress was a strapless tan dress that was so full of drama with its black mesh overlay, beading on the pin tucked empire waist and bubble-hem skirt. Like Amu and Yaya, it was also fully lined.

"S-So K-Kukai, do you like it?"

"W-Wow! You look…hot!"

"Y-You think I look h-hot?"

" Yeah, I do. Um…Utau…I like you. Will you go out with me?"

" I've been dying too."

Rima's dress was a purple strapless dress with black overlay and a black belt with a decoration of flowers. Everyone knew why Rima had chosen the color purple. It was because Nagi's hair was similar to purple.

"H-Hey Nagihiko."

"Hey Rima. You look so beautiful."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, you look really cute."

Nagihiko bent down and kissed Rima and they were kissing for a long time. In the meanwhile, a crowd gathered around and them to notice what was going on. Some people got a huge misunderstanding and started causing rumors to pass by to others.

"Look, over there."

"Do you see it?"

" Yeah, I see it all right."

"I can't believe there are two girls kissing in the mall."

" Yeah, I mean. Sure, a girl and a guy, but look a girl and a girl."

Amu and everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the remarks. Rima pulled away and because of how embarrassed she was, she rolled herself into a ball, like she always did when she was sad. Nagihiko noticed this and came to the crowd of people around them and took off his ribbon.

"Everyone, the truth is I'm actually a boy."

"W-What? Wow, it's true. She or he wasn't lying."

"Then what we saw before was a girl and a guy kissing."

" Oh, never mind. There's nothing to see here, folks."

'Yeah, let's just keep moving on."

"It's okay now. They're all gone."

"Nagi! That was too much!"

"I'm sorry, Rima, but you were too cute. I couldn't resist. You're too much Rima."

"Huh, Nagihiko?"

"You're seducing me aren't you? You're just too pretty, that's why I did that."

"S-Sorry Nagihiko. I was just embarrassed and-"

"Don't be. Everyone around you is a couple and look at Amu and Ikuto. They make out so much, we all want them to get a room.

"Hey, we don't make out so much?"

"Actually Amu, we do make out a lot and we're pretty good if I say so myself."

"You're right. Oh man. I'm turning into an animal."

"But it's hot Amu, it's really hot."

"Get a room!"

"Let's go buy the clothes. We don't want you to miss your date, now do we."

"The date?! I forgot all about it. Let's go. I ave reservations."

"Okay, thanks guys. See you later.

"See you. Bye!"

* * *

…**:: At A French Restaurant ::…**

"Right this way, ma'am."

"Thank you very much."

"So Amu, what do you think of this place?"

"Wow, it's so…fancy and what's the word…"

"Luxurious…"

"No, I was going to say expensive. Ikuto, how many times have I told you that I don't want you to buy me so many things or bring me to fancy places."

"I know, but Amu, honey, just let me do this for you. I want to make you feel pampered. You don't like it?

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it, but I don't want to be a burden. Amu, you'll never be a burden. You're my life, my love, not my obstacle. Being without you is an obstacle in my life. When I'm with you, that obstacle is cleared.

"Fine, pamper me all you want, but don't make it a habit?"

"I understand, my princess, no my queen."

"Wow, when have I jumped from the title of princess to queen!

"You want to know how?"

"Of course I do! I'm not that high and mighty."

"Ha, well here's the story.

* * *

…**:: FlAsHbAcK - BeForE ThE CoNtEsT ::…**

"So, Ikuto, why have you called me out here?"

"Well, Ryuu, I want to know something?"

"Something? What is it?"

"I want to know why you like Amu?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I ask this question to everyone who wants to woo Amu."

" Hmh…interesting. Fine, I'll tell you why. I fell in love with her because she was pretty and hot. Especially her attitude! When girls say no, it makes me even more excited!

" I see…well then never mind. The contest should be over."

"W-What! Why are you saying this all of a sudden? Tell me. Why do you like Amu? There are millions of girls out there, but you chose her. Why is it?"

" You don't know why? You must be really dumb not to notice. You must be blind. Don't you see that she never leaves me side. She'll always be there for me. She'll never leave me because she'll always be right next to _me_, only looking at _me._

* * *

…**:: EnD Of FlAsHbAcK ::.. **

"That's why I love you, Amu."

"When I talk to you, you don't look at other people behind my back. When we embrace, you don't mutter another man's name. You look at me and only me. I know that you'll always stay by my side. That's why I love you. You've been believing me for the past few days even when it was hard for you. Because of the contest, you thought that you were going to lose me, but that wasn't true. You weren't going to lose me, I was going to lose you. I need you more than you need me. Without you, I don't know where I'd end up. You're my pathway, leading me straight to my future, and in the future, you will still be with me…right by my side."

"Hmh…you're right. I do deserve the title of queen. I rock!"

"Amu, I just poured my heart out to you and all you can say is _I rock!_"

"I'm just joking around. Come here Ikuto."

Amu locked Ikuto in a tight embrace and didn't loosen her grip one bit. She then nuzzled her head on Ikuto's firm shoulder and they stayed that way for a long time. It was even attracting attention from the other couples at the restaurant.

"Ikuto, you may think that I'm independent, but you know that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so strong. If you weren't there with me, I'd probably break down if you weren't here. You're my comfort, my stronghold., my fortress, and my shield. I need you and you need me.

"Hmh…and I thought I was the emotional one."

"Ikuto! I'm a girl. Girls are very emotional."

"Well, you don't act like a girl. Always hitting me and saying things. You're more like a guy-"

"Ikuto! Stop saying that. I'm a woman! Woman! All woman right here. Look at me!"

" Don't mind if I do! This view right here is splendid, uh-huh. Splendid, indeed."

"Ikuto! You're such a pervert!"

"Amu, stop hitting me with that fan."

"Then, stop acting like a big pervert all the time."

"Admit it. You love it when I'm like this. It turns you on doesn't it."

" That's not what matters right now. Oh man. Look at the time. It's 10:24. We should be leaving now."

"Okay, here's the bill, Mr. Waiter. We'll be taking our leave now."

"Wow, the food at that restaurant was amazing! That steak was so delicious!"

"I thought you said that you didn't want to be taken out to fancy _expensive _places remember because you didn't want to take advantage of me."

"Yeah, but I learned something important today."

" Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Live your life to the fullest and take advantage of your rich boyfriends. After all, they _want _to do this for me so what the hell. I figured I'd give you a break and let you pamper me."

"That is so cheap. Reverse Psychology stinks."

"H-ha, come on Ikuto. You can stay over at my house today."

"Ooh, lucky me. I just won the lottery."

"Not really. I'm too tired to do anything this night. Maybe the next night."

"Aw fine. I'm a total sucker for you."

"Thanks, Ikuto."

Amu leaned in to give a kiss to Ikuto on the cheek. As Ikuto grabbed Amu's lips once more, they were having their own make-out session. Amu thought something over and laughed about it.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?"

"Well, I just remembered when Nagihiko said that we constantly have a lot of make out sessions and here we are…making out right now!"

"Weird type of irony. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's really weird."

_-----Briiing Briiing----_

"Is that your phone ringing, Ikuto?"

"No, it's yours. Pick it up. I wonder who would call you at the middle of the night."

"yeah, I might as well pick up."

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes, it is I."

"Hey Amu, how's it been?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend or an old one I guess."

"T-Tadase? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is Amu. Did Haku, my older brother tell you anything?"

" What do you mean?"

"Anything strange, anything unclear."

"Yeah, he did. He said a lot of things that were unclear."

"Well, I'll tell you what he meant. Have you forgotten about your parents and your dear sister, Ami? Didn't they say that they'd be gone for a month? It's been at least a year or so. Why aren't they back yet."

"That's true. They said they'd be back in a month. Why are they still not back?"

" Do you want to know why?

"W-Why?"

"Because I've caged them prisoner with me this whole time. Amu, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the people who care about you, do you? When I said that to you, I wasn't talking about _Ikuto,_ but your parents. You forgot your parents because your mind was clouded with thoughts of Ikuto."

"Even though I may have forgotten them, it doesn't mean I don't care for them. I love both my family and Ikuto! Now, where are you keeping my friend, you bastard!"

"Amu, I suggest you keep your voice down. You wouldn't want your precious little sister, Ami, to hear you cursing now, would you?"

"back to me-"

"Hmh… what did you say? I couldn't hear you. Speak a little clearer."

"Give my family back to me! Give them back to me! I'll kill you, if you hurt them."

"Where's my mom and dad?"

"Oh you mean your _parents?"_

"Where are they?!"

"They're not obeying me like they should so I'm torturing them right now in the dungeon."

"I'll kill you, Tadase! I'll kill you! I don't care what happens! I'll hunt you down and I'll find you and you'll see!"

"Amu, control your temper. If you make me angry again, your family will pay."

"Shut up! How can I control my temper?!"

"If you continue to behave like this, I'll have no choice, but to kill your family. Little by little. I'll let the pain of dying go slow so they could feel each and every second. Now who should go first. Hmh…how about Ami…

"Please don't do this!"

"Amu, if you be with me. It'll be all better. What I'm offering is a great opportunity. There are no winners or losers.

* * *

**Hoshiko Aiko - Wow…didn't see that coming**

**Amu - I'll get my hands on you Tadase! I'll never let you get away with this!**

**Ikuto - Don't worry! We'll find a way to find Tadase. I promise Amu. I won't let him harm your family."**

**Hoshiko Aiko - Sorry guys for the serious long wait! How long has it been? A month and two weeks! Sorry guys, but here's the thing. In May, we were cramming for finals. Also, my computer got broken for so long! I was so heart broken and so I had to restart all my precious typing so I had to rethink everything I did and boy it wasn't easy. Even though you don't know how I look like, imagine me on my bed crying and working like crazy. Yeah, it's hard being me. Plus, I'll be even more booked because I go to the library a lot. Also, starting from June 30****th**** - August 13****th****, I have summer school. No I'm not dumb. It's for smart people. I'm taking the SAT coarse. Kind of like a summer school that helps you cram for the SAT, that really big test. Also, I have to do the math assignment my real school gave me and I have a summer reading list and I have to read four books. Then, my school begins on September 9. So, now you can see how I'm so extremely busy and so tired so pweety pwease with a chewy on chop! Rate and Review! If you guys have any questions that you want to know about me, like personal or anything, I'll try to answer it the best way I can. Don't be afraid to ask me! I won't bite, but I might nibble. Yeshh… nibble…nibble is good. (:Again I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers. You're the best! Hugs For all of you~!! :] **

**Ami - Review for my sake. Don't leave me here I don't want to die!! I'm too young to die! Seriously, I'm way too young to die! I don't even have a boyfriend yet! :[**


	9. Tormenting and Faceless

Chapter 9 : Tormenting and Faceless

Hoshiko Aiko : Hey guys! My summer school is finally over~!

Ikuto : Wahh I missed you!

Amu : I missed you too, Onee-Chan!

Hoshiko Aiko : When did I become your Onee-Chan? Oh well, it's fine with me.

Tadase : So what can the readers expect from your chapter.

Hoshiko Aiko : Well, there's a lot of drama. I can surely tell you that. Plus, I have gotten a few complaints. They made me real sad. Depressed and I don't like to feel sad. -pouts- As a writer, I welcome criticism of all kind, but I don't think that some of my fans or ex-fans understand why I write certain things. Here is the description why.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE :

OOC Characters/Bashing

I am terribly sorry about this everyone! I really didn't mean to make Tadase an evil person. I swear there's a reason why he acts like the way he is. Do I hate Tadase? No way! I admire him, actually. He's am amazing person. Really is. He was very manly in the last couple of chapters where it sounded like he said that he was giving up on Amu to Ikuto. I admired him a lot for that and I want Tadamu fans to understand that. Then why not make Ikuto the bad person?My story is going to be up to 20 chapters. I'm not even halfway through. So, how can you give up just like that. Not forcing you to read it, but out of curiosity why would you? Sometimes, I feel as if I'm not a good enough writer. I think this way because to be a good writer, even when something bad happens, I'm hoping that the reviewers trust in me to know that I have the power to make it better and will. Some of you don't though which is a big let down for me. For all the Tadamu fans, I don't hate him. He's pretty funny when he gets all shy like that.

There's a really good explanation why. In the manga and anime, Ikuto is seen as a bad guy to almost everyone, except Amu of course, so I already know what he would be like if he was a villain, not saying he is though. I've never seen Tadase act in that manner before so I wanted to see how it would feel like if their characters had different, slightly changed personalities. I can't see it in the manga or anime because I don't own Shugo Chara or anything, so I wanted to use the writing for me to see that happen. But I didn't mean to bash on any of the characters because I think they're all amazing! Also, I didn't mean the Tadagay thing. I meant it for the story because Amu's trying to turn Tadase down peacefully but he's still not getting the picture. So Amu thinks that the only way to get his attention is by saying something irrational. I hope you now understand. Thank you for listening to me. I appreciate all my fans for supporting me through thick and fur.

* * *

Hoshiko Aiko : So that's it ^-^

Everyone, except Kairi : Um... It's thick and thin...

Hoshiko Aiko and Kairi : Of course, that too.

Everyone : -Falls to the ground- We mean it's thick and thin, not thick and fur!

Hoshiko Aiko : No, thick and fur, because I found a family of raccoons in our garage. It was a family: a father, mother, and baby, and boy, they were creepy. I ran away. :]

Ikuto : Scaredy Cat....

Hoshiko Aiko : Wahh!! Meanie! Someone do the disclaimer before I lose my control and beat Ikuto up.

Nikaidou Sensei : Hoshiko Aiko doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or it's characters. If she did, she'd probably make me fall all over the place a lot more.

Hoshiko Aiko : Yesh, I would. Another note! : I might go to India! Woo Hoo~ Yeah, I'm Indian and proud! Some people don't like me because of that fact but they're just jealous of my spices and cute elephants. ;] Also, hope you all have fun with the rest of your vacations! Here are my smexy reviews. :3

* * *

…**:: Reviews ::...**

**LithiumTiger19, Riuko, xiiaoICEangel, AmuletSoul, amuxikuto lover 123, Luna-Chan926, aeonreclipse, Ren'aiXhakumei, sakuita, Sam likes Ham, Erin, oxCuteKataraox, sylvanicara, twilight lovers 298, amuto lovers 29g, Cool N Spicy Hinamori Amu 95, Cherry Twist, animuze, Kags21, A and V, ,x, Koneko-chi**

**I thank all of you for the 26 reviews I got! I'm so happy! This was my first story and I was and am still a total noob, yet I've already reached past 200 reviews! Well, it's 201 now. Hehe ^-^ Also, my first eight chapters equaled up to 201 reviews so how much would twice that be? 402! I am making this 20 chapters long. I know that by heart. It will definitely have 20 chapters. Nothing more. Nothing Less. To my fans, it will be sad when this story is over, but it'll be a long way from chapter 9 so just enjoy it for now. :D Thank you, everyone. For supporting me all the way. **

* * *

…**:: Flashback ::...**

"**Where's my mom and dad?"**

"**Oh you mean your _parents?"_**

"**Where are they?!"**

"**They're not obeying me like they should so I'm torturing them right now in the dungeon."**

"**I'll kill you, Tadase! I'll kill you! I don't care what happens! I'll hunt you down and I'll find you and you'll see!"**

"**Amu, control your temper. If you make me angry again, your family will pay."**

"**Shut up! How can I control my temper?!"**

"**If you continue to behave like this, I'll have no choice, but to kill your family. Little by little. I'll let the pain of dying go slow so they could feel each and every second. Now who should go first. Hmh…how about Ami…**

"**Please don't do this!"**

"**Amu, if you be with me. It'll be all better. What I'm offering is a great opportunity. There are no winners or losers.**

* * *

…**:: Normal P.O.V ::...**

"W-Why? Tadase, why are you doing this?

" Because I want something."

"But you're not like that! The Tadase I knew..."

"The Tadase you knew! Ha! Tell me, what do you know about him?

" I know and always will, that Tadase was always my FIRST crush!"

"Huh? What are playing at, girl."

"I fell in love with a kin hearted boy. No matter how hard something was for him, he didn't want anyone else to feel his pain. I fell in love with that boy! Now you tell me! What happened to the boy I fell in love with!"

Amu's tears trickled down her faces and smashed into the stale ground. Her mouth was hoarse, due to screaming, and her fist was clenched, as she had to do so to stop herself from exploding with anger.

Soft whimpers escaped her mouth as she sunk down onto the hard,cold ground on which she stood. in Tadase heard her muffled cries which could be heard through the phone. He stood there, dumbfounded. His hands, shaking, as he dropped to the ground and tried to regain control of his posture. After what seemed like endless silence, a quite dull sound came through the phone. Amu got up and listened through the ear-piece of her phone.

"H-Hinamori-san..."

Amu stood there, shocked! She had just realized that momentarily, Tadase came out, straightforward, calling her, girl or her first name without a honorific. Now, all of a sudden, he went back to calling her in a respectful tone.

"Tadase, is that you? What happened? Where are you?"

"Hinamori-san! Is Tsukiyomi-san there?

"Ikuto? Yeah, he;'s right next to me? Why?

"Amu, Ikuto, you're in big trouble! They got to me and they're setting out for you. Be wary of your surroundings! They're always watching you! Wherever you go, stick together!"

"Tadase, what's wrong? Why are you telling us this? Where are you? We need to find you?'"

"Don't worry about me. Oh no! He's coming back! Amu, Ikuto, please! Save yourselves. Stick together no matter what!

"Hey, who's there? I see you regained consciousness, Well, that's not good is it? Let's fix that."

"Tadase? Who was that? Tadase, can you hear me! Tadase!"

"I'm sorry. Tadase is gone, forever. Listen, Amu. Be mine and I can be certain that you're beloved boyfriend and your friends won't get hurt. I guarantee it, but don't tell Ikuto-san. If you do, that won't be good for us. Plus, you've already learned somethings from Tadase here. Now, the only thing I can do with him is... dispose him."

"W-What? Dispose him! Stop! Don't harm Tadase. I beg you! Don't touch him!"

"Just watch me."

---Beep Beep Beep---

"Hello? Hello? No good, he hung up."

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that. Now, we know that Tadase isn't really the bad guy here."

"That still leaves the question, who the damn hell is?"

"Ikuto, it's getting late. How about you come to my house?"

"Sure, I think I might stay for awhile, considering our situation and what Tadase said."

"Hmh... doesn't seem like a problem to me."

" And I'll have to use your shower when I get home. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Go right ahead. I'll be in the other room taking a shower, okay?"

"But Amu... you heard what Tadase said. I can't let you out of my sight."

"B-But t-that's not what he meant. I-Ikuto, stop being such a pervert at a crucial time."

"If it makes you forget about things like that, and you and I both have a good time, then I think it's okay."

"I-Ikuto...o-okay."

"Huh, did you just say, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, look it's my house. Let's get inside before it really starts to rain."

"Hmh, I never knew that Amu wanted to hentai things with me so bad."

"I-Ikuto stop teasing me! I'm not a kid."

"Ha, this reminds me of the day we met. Remember, at the bar. You said to me :

_" Heh. It seems as if our little strawberry friend is angry."_

_" Of course I'm angry! Huh. Wait. Did you call me little?" " I'm not little! I'm in college. Year 3. Class A. Seiyo College. Still think I'm little."_

_" NO WAY! Your chest and body is very mature. You sure are growing fast." " Look at you. Your body sure is fully developed."_

_"EEKK!" " You pervert. Stay away from me."_

Ikuto went up into Amu's bedroom and sat down into the bed as he patted to a spot next to him which she gladly accepted and sat on.

"Ha! That was classic."

"Mou, Ikuto! That wasn't funny."

"Are you kidding? When you left, I laughed all the way back home."

"Don't under estimate me, Ikuto. Like you said, my bust is pretty big."

"Hmh... no doubt about that. I'd say when we met, you're bust was 36C."

"Yeah, it was somewhere near there, How did you know?"

All I got to do is stare, Amu. It's a man's technique to happiness."

"Mega-pervert and why are you checking me out?"

"No reason. Just checking how hot my girlfriends gotten."

Ikuto reached out his hands and groped Amu's bosom and cupped it with his hand and waited for Amu's reaction

"Y-You Perv! Why did you touch me?"

"Besides the fact that you're my girlfriend, Amu, honey, give me a hug."

"Huh, what's the hug for?"

"Amu, why didn't you tell me?

"Tell you what, Mr. Pervy Kitty?"

"That you grew into a 36D! Damn, that's big. How did you grow so big?"

"Probably because you kept touching and squeezing it nonstop!"

"Why, thank you. I think I like what I've done. A sheer joy."

"Yeah yeah. Compliments to the Big Pervy cat."

Ikuto just gazed at Amu, not even uttering a word. Just silently staring at her marvelous sight of grace and beauty that utterly surrounded her whole being. Amu, eventually noticed this hot gaze coming from Ikuto, and turned to see him, with begging, thirsty, lustful eyes."

"Ikuto, what's wrong?"

"Please Amu. I need you right now."

"What's wrong, Ikuto? Are you feeling okay?"

"Amu, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"C-Can you... show me your breasts."

"...What?"

"Can I put my head into your breasts?"

"W-What do y-you think your asking for, you pervert!"

"P-Please Amu. I need that. I am a man after all. Please Amu-koi. It's the promised land. The land filled with milk and honey."

"F-Fine, Ikuto, but just this once."

Amu opened her shirt and pulled her string that tied her clothes together. As she pulled it even more, the whole shirt fell off revealing Amu's creamy skin. Ikuto, pulled Amu towards him and put his head in Amu's breast, stuffing his whole head into it. Amu, in the meanwhile, continued to blush and soft seductive cries came out of her mouth. Ikuto came out from Amu's big bosom and smirked. He pulled her down and removed her bra strap and followed with soft loving kisses. After he reached to her thigh, he leaped onto her and laid love bites onto her neck. Amu looked over to where Ikuto bit her and there were countless hickeys everywhere!

"Ikuto! N-No! Ah...! Stop it, Ikuto!"

"Oh really? You want me to stop. Ha! Look, your body seems to want a different thing."

"W-Why do you always do these things to me?!"

"What do you mean "this." Say it."

"Ahh! Ikuto, I-I don't want to!"

"What do you mean you don't want to? Do you think you can go against me. I'll show you..."

Ikuto bent down and kissed Amu roughly. Amu's free will completely disappeared as Amu retaliated and kissed Ikuto back. Ikuto got up and moved up from her bed.

"Ikuto, where are you going?"

"Well, aren't we going to take a shower, dummy."

"Hmh... hey, Ikuto, wait up for me!"

"No way. You're too slow. I'll go one ahead."

"Ikuto! Come back here!"

"Yes, my little kitten."

"Carry me!"

"Excuse me?"

"Carry me to the bathroom!"

"Okay my princess."

Ikuto lifted Amu onto his back and as soon as Amu got on his back, he fell to the ground.

"Ah, Ikuto are you alright?"

"I'm sorry my princess, but I'm afraid that you have gained a lot of weight. You are now my chubby princess so I can't carry you."

"Ikuto, I'm pregnant for crying out loud. Cut me some slack okay. These are the times when you're especially supposed to carry me."

"Fine, come on. Don't jump on my back, though. I'm afraid my back might break."

"Ikuto! Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that I'm that fat!"

"Are you kidding, Amu. You're very heavy. I can't even hold you."

"You know what? Fine."

Amu jumped onto Ikuto's back and Ikuto almost fell to the ground once again. Amu laughed and pulled on his hair to signal him to march to the bathroom.

"What am I, your horse?"

"Nope, I consider you more like a mule."

"A mule? Well, that's fine with me, you donkey."

"Donkey! I am not a donkey."

" HEE- HAWWH!"

"Oh, don't sass me boy!"

:Ha, now come on. We can't waste our time arguing. We have to shower,"

" Okay. Let's go.'

Amu and Ikuto went into different bathrooms and they both started taking a shower until Amu heard a scream coming from the bathroom with Ikuto in it. Amu rushed out of her bathroom and she put a towel around herself. She then rushed into the bathroom where Ikuto was and opened the door. As she opened the door, she saw a naked Ikuto right in front of her eyes, so she screamed and closed her eyes.

"Gosh, Amu. Don't scream. It's the middle of the night."

"W-Well, you can't blame me. You're naked right in front of my eyes! Plus, you were screaming a second ago too. What was that all about?"

"Well, don't you have any real soap?"

"What do you mean real soap?"

"You know, like a man's soap. Like a bar of soap, not this frilly girlie liquid bottled soap."

"Oh, I'm sorry that my soap isn't man enough for you.."

"Isn't there a bar of soap here?"

"Nope, not a single one."

"What? Are you crazy?! Don't you have a man in the house, like your father? Doesn't he use a bar of soap. After all, all men use a bar of soap."

"I'm sorry, oh manly man, but everyone in this family likes to use bottled soap thank you very much.'

" And that would be because?"

"It makes us smell extra fruity and we like smelling extra fruity?"

"Well, I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to smell "fruity". I'm supposed to smell like a man."

"Then, don't shower. How simple is that?"

"Oh Amu. You're so right once again. Let's see what would happen if I didn't shower. We're making love on the couch and I extend my hand. Next thing you know, you faint! What a beautiful idea don't you think. After all, I always like pleasing my woman, so if not taking a bath pleases you, I'm all for it."

"Did I say not too? No way! I said...Get your ass in the shower and smell like a woman, damnitt."

"No way. I don't want to smell fruity!"

"Ikuto, if you use that soap, you're going to smell like... me. That way, even if we're apart, you still have my scent on you at all times."

"In that case, let me get some."

"Ikuto, don't steal my soap!"

"What, I'm not taking a lot."

" What do you mean not a lot! You already have 15!"

"Fine, I'll stick with 10."

"Ikuto! Less than 10."

"No, I want 10. Instead, I'll give you some of my cologne so you can have my smell around you always."

"You m-mean, you're c-cologne."

"Yep, my cologne. So, what do you say, Amu?"

"Gimme Gimme."

"Amu don't act like a baby."

"Gimme Gimme."

"A kiss will have to do for now, my baby princess."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Come on. It's pretty late."

Ikuto carried her bridal style and placed her gently on the bed stroking Amu's soft fruity hair. He kissed her on the forehead and slept right beside her.

"Mhm... Ikuto, promise me that you won't be far. That you won't become a stranger to me and that you'll always, always be with me.

"Of course."

* * *

…**:: Amu's P.O.V ::... **

Ikuto laid me down onto the bed and he whispered into my ears that he would always stay by my side. I softly mumbled the word : thank you. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but it didn't matter because I know that my heart reached to his and he knows what I'm thinking.

As I was sleeping I had another dream of the last dream I had. The girl appeared again, except this time, there was a strange demonic dark light spreading everywhere around me. The girl chuckled and crept closer to me. The more steps she took, the farther I moved back. She chuckled at my action and she came flying towards me. I ran and kept running, until I reached a dead end. The girl pushed me down and said : Êtes-vous confondu? Êtes vous en douleur? Je suis en plus de douleur!

I woke up from my dream and checked the alarm clock. 7:42 A.M. Wow, I woke up pretty early. I turned around to see that Ikuto wasn't there, so I got up and sleepily went down stairs. As I reached the end of the stairs, I tripped and I fell to the ground. Oddly, my feet didn't touch the ground, but my knees did! I fell from the stairs and landed on my knees as if I was praying. How the heck could that happen?!

"I'm sorry Amu. When did you start wanting to become a nun."

"Ikuto, that's not funny! My knee really hurts!"

"Oi, stop being such a klutz. What's going to happen at our wedding. You walk happily in your new wedding dress and then, you step on it, and fall in front of everyone. I don't want my wife to embarrass herself like that."

"Don't worry. I'm not that klutzy."

"Have you seen yourself? Last time you did the cooking, you put your hand on the oven and almost burnt it. Then, you screamed and put your whole arm into a bag of cold water that had a fish in it. May I remind you that, the fish was supposed to be our dinner."

"So what? You shouldn't have been leaving fish all over the house!"

"Come on. You have to eat or else you won't have any energy to complain with me, you old nag."'

"Ikuto, I'm not a fold fag!"

"Ha! Amu, don't talk with your mouth full and what was that again?"

"I said I'm not a fold fag!"

"A fag, is it? Ha, you're so cute. Now, hurry up and eat breakfast, okay. We're going to be late for school."

"What time is it now?"

"It's 8:25"

"What! Why are you standing here so calm for!"

I stuffed the whole scrambles eggs into my mouth and rushed into my room and changed as quick as I could. There were only 2 minutes left so Ikuto and I both knew what w had to do. Ikuto called on Yoru and character transformed and he carried me with him to school. As the front gate closed behind us, a sigh was released from my mouth.

"Wow, a new record."

"Who cares about your new record. We almost got late to school!"

"And who's fault do you think it was, _Amu."_

"Sorry, but your part to blame. Doing all those things to me. There was no way I could sleep in peace."

Hai Hai. I take the blame. Now, let's go to class. After that, you can tell me all about how it was my fault that you slept in late."

"Hmh, seems like a good plan to me."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

As I was walking with Ikuto by my side, there were a couple of people staring at us. I wondered what was going on. A girl who seemed to be a second year walked up to us and greeted us.

"Hi, my name is Ayako, a second year. I've come to send my apologies."

"What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of posters about "Ryuu". Because of that incident, we need your help to try and find him or at least be alert and stay away form him. We just thought that we should inform you."

"Wow, there's a lot of posters of him. Is this like a "if you find him report him to the police right away" kind of thing?"

"Yes, precisely. Now, head onto class, Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-kun, or else you'll miss first period."

_That's right. We might miss it. Plus, Tadase's in that class. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to talk to him about what happened during the phone conversation last night, and he'll snap out of it. _

"Ikuto, let's go. We still have to talk to Tadase."

"Right behind you. It was nice speaking to you, Ayako-san."

Ikuto and I walked into the school building and pushed back the doors that were in front of us. We walked up to our class and I pushed the classroom door open. The sensei hadn't arrived yet so I decided to look for Tadase, but he wasn't in his seat. I walked up to Utau and asked her if she knew where Tadase was.

"Tadase, as in Hotori-kun?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you know where he is?"

"Amu, don't you know?"

"Know what..."

"Tadase was admitted to the hospital last night. The police say that he attempted suicide."

"What?! Tadase... he did that? Is he okay?!"

"Don't worry, Amu. He's fine. He's in the hospital, resting right now. The doctors say that he'll be fine. He lost a lot of blood, though so donations for blood are being handed outside of school."

"Wow, that seems pretty serious. Ikuto, do you think this might have to do with what the person said over the phone?"

"You mean the part when the guy said that he would dispose of Tadase?"

"Yeah, that's the one, but why did he make Tadase try to kill himself in a crowded place. He could have done it in a place no one would have even found him."

"That's the thing. He probably wanted someone to find Tadase, that way the school would be informed, so that we could be informed and try to find the guy who did this."

"So, you're saying that this was just a plan to get to us, through Tadase?"

"Yeah, but then that person would have to hate one of us for some reason. So you know anyone who wants you, well, gone."

"I don't really know. People don't like me, but they wouldn't go this extent to get rid of me."

" Same here. I think we just need to find Tadase, Ryuu, your family, or someone else who's like family to them and we might be able to find everyone else through one person."

" Great idea, but do you think we should mention this to everyone else?"

" You mean, you don't want to drag them into this whole problem, because if they got hurt, you'd worry, right?"

"Yeah, I don't want anything to happen to any of them."

" I know, but we need as many people as possible and I think that they'd agree with me."

" Agree with what?"

Kukai, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and Nagehiko all surrounded us.

"Amu, don't be a baka. If you're in trouble, we're going to help too," Rima said reassuringly.

"Don't leave us out of things, Amu-chi. Give us the details!" Yaya enthusiastically answered.

"Amu, we're here." Utau gave me a smile and Kukai gave a thumbs up. Some how I was feeling more safe than ever.

After what seemed like such a long time, everyone was filled in with everything that had happened so far. There were a few gasps here and there, but they listened until they had heard the very last of it, each and every bit of detail.

"So it seems that we're up against someone like that."

" I guess so Kairi. Amu, are you scared? I mean, your parents..."

" He won't do anything to my parents because he has no use to kill them, at least not yet. If he killed them, there would be no use for the word "captive" We'll free them for sure, Nagi. I'm positive."

"Amu, where should we start looking?"

" Not sure, Rima, but I think that we should look for Ryuu, Tadase, or any one who's really close to them, like family. Search if they have any family members, some we may know and some we may not know. That's the only clue we have so far."

" Okay, got it. Should we start after school is finished?"

" That would be good. I'd also like to ask Nikaidou-sensei and Yukari-sensei for help. We do need some adult's help, after all."

" Okay, after school is over, we'll all meet up in the Royal Garden and we'll see how we should go about this plan. For now, be on your watch and lay low. Someone's always watching us, wherever we go."

" All right. Now let's get into our seats. The teacher just came in."

" Fine, so it's settled. Royal Garden after school."

" Yep, now let's sit down before sensei finds us and flips out."

" Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-san, the principal would like to have a word with you."

" Ah, thank you, sensei."

" Oh, and Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-san, good luck."

" Thank you, sensei."

We left the classroom and headed towards the principals office. What did he want to talk to us about? Was it about Ryuu or did it have something to do with Tadase being admitted to the hospital. We reached his room and Ikuto gently knocked on the door. The principal called for us to come in and so we did. We took a seat and the principal turned around so he could speak to us, face forward. The principal was famous for having few strands of hair left. When he lost another piece, he would explode. Amu and Ikuto both sighed as the rumor of him being near bald was entirely true.

"Hello, Amu, Ikuto, how are you feeling?"

" We've been pretty good, Mr. Honda-san."

" That's good to hear, Amu. Now I want to talk to you about two things."

" Is it about Ryuu and Tadase?"

" Exactly, so now that you, I don't have to explain it."

" What is it that you want to talk to us about them?"

" I think you should know something about those two. They are a like in many ways."

" Is that true? How could Tadase and Ryuu be alike? Ryuu's cruel and Tadase is sweet and innocent."

" Of course. Ryuu wasn't always like this. After all, I am his uncle."

" Y-You're Ryuu's uncle!"

" Yes, that's right. He was a charming young boy. He always talked about how one day he would have a chara. He learned all about it when he found Tsukasa's book.

He couldn't wait until he would have his own chara one day."

" What happened after that, sir?"

" He waited and waited, but his chara never came. He began to cry wondering what happened to his chara. A chara represents who the "owner" wants to be, but Ryuu didn't have one even though he wanted to be a lot of things, just like you Amu. Like you, he was then supposed to have more than one, but he didn't even have one."

" How is that possible? Tsukasa's book clearly states that all kids have an egg in their soul, their would be selves!"

" We don't know, but he became disheartened. No sign of emotion was in his eyes and his coldness increased the more he grew. I thought if he came here, it would be different. I'm sorry for putting you in any harm, Amu-chan, Ikuto-san."

" No worries, sir, but if possible, can you tell us more about Ryuu's past. I'm intrigued by the fact that there is actually someone without a heart's egg. Even though Nikaidou-sensei doesn't have one, he was supposed to. His just broke, but Ryuu never even saw his. Wait, is Ryuu able to see other charas?"

" Yes, Ikuto-kun. He has the ability to see other people's charas even though he's never even had one himself. Do you think it's because he read Tsukasa's book so he gained the knowledge of charas, therefore, is able to see them, or does Ryuu really have a chara locked up inside of him?"

" Honda-san, can you tell us what happened as he grew?"

"Well, one day he was walking and he saw someone's chara. That chara was lost and Ryuu had found it. Ryuu came to and asked if he could keep it."

" What did you say, Honda-san?"

" Of course I told him that he couldn't. After that, he steamed up and became outraged. He said that the chara was his and the chara became very afraid. The next couple of days, he seemed to be "possessed."

" Possessed?! What do you mean that he seemed he was possessed?"

" He wasn't acting normal. He became a crazy lunatic. One day, I released the chara and he went crazy. Eventually he didn't seem to care anymore."

" Why? Wasn't he crazy for that chara?"

" Yes, he was, but according to him, he found someone better. I found this strange dark light around Ryuu. Whenever I got a glance, the darkness would disappear, so only Ryuu would be able to be near it. I still remember that glance I got of the dark light. It was in the shape of a little girl."

" A girl?!"

" Yes, a girl? Why? Do you know the girl?"

' N-No, it's not that I know her. It's just that I've been having a reoccurring nightmare about this girl who had this strange dark light cloaking her entire presence."

" I think the girl you are referring to is the same one as mine. She seemed like she was tormenting Ryuu. I tried to get him away from her, but he wanted to stay by her side."

" What happened after that?"

" She never came back to him, but that doesn't mean she didn't affect him. She left a big effect on him and since that day he's been tormenting woman everywhere. He played around with them and tormented them."

"What does this have to do with the strange girl?"

" Because of her presence, he turned into a monster such as he is now. The truth is, he has no idea what's going ion. He's being controlled by another person in his body, like an evil spirit, a vengeful one."

" What?! That sounds like exactly like... Tadase!"

" My point, exactly. They are being tormented by the same girl and she has a grudge against someone or something against this world of ours. What you are up against is supernatural. I suggest referring to your charas about these supernatural occurrences. They will know more about it. That is it. I am sorry for bringing you out like this. You may be excused now."  
" Thank you, sir. For sharing the information you have with us. I promise that it will help us."

" Now, return to your classes. Bye, Ikuto-san, Amu-san."

* * *

…:: Royal Garden ::...

After explaining everything that happened in the principals office, everyone became quiet. I waited for them to say something but no one dared utter a word. That was when Ikuto decided to say something to break the deadly silence.

" Amu, what's wrong? You seem a little shaken up."

" Okay, I forgot to mention this to you. Last night, I had another dream about that girl."

" You mean that girl?! The one that you told us about earlier and the same one the principal was talking about?"

" Yeah, that one. She said something to me. It was also in French this time too, so I can't translate it."

" I think I can help you with that."

" Nagi, you know French!"

"Only some of it, but I think I know enough to translate it."

" He's not the only one. I also know French."

" Rima, too. Thank you, you guys!"

" No problem. Can you write out what she said?"

" Okay, my pronunciation and spelling may be wrong, but this is how I think it's spelled form what I heard."

"Êtes-vous confondu? Êtes vous en douleur? Je suis en plus de douleur!"

"Amu, the tone of it... it's..."

" Yeah, come on. What is it?"

" It's threating."

" What? Why is she threatening me? Does she want to torment me too?!"

"Seems like it, but I wouldn't know why. Did you get a good luck on her face?"

" No, I couldn't see it. Her hair is covering it up."

" I still don't get why she would want to haunt you like this."

" it's weird. Someone you don't know hates you?"

" Maybe Amu doesn't know her but she knows Amu."

" How is that possible?

" Maybe she actually hates someone close to Amu and she's taking her actions onto Amu."

" Whatever it is, we have to be careful."

" That's enough for today. I think we should all go home. After all, it is getting pretty late. It's almost completely dark outside.

" Okay. Everyone, if something happens, report it to all of us. We'll meet up here if anything happens."

" All right! See you later, Amu-chi! Ikuto-chi!"

* * *

…**:: Amu's House ::...**

"Why does Yaya call me, Ikuto-chi! It's so not manly!"

" Aww, I think it's cute!"

" But, I'm not cute!"

" You can be cute! Like when you were jealous when I was hanging out with Tadase. You got so jealous, you started pouting."

" Hey! Don't go around saying that out so loud!"

"Ha Ha! Ikuto, you're really something, you know."

" That's how I roll, baby."

" Ne, what's with that look in your eyes. I don't think I'm liking it."

" Well, I wanted to have a little fun tonight."

" Eh! Ikuto, I can't!"

" You know you want it. Don't resist me, Amu."

" Ikuto! Ahh!! No! Stop! Don't touch me there!"

" Say it! You want me!"

" I c-can't!"

" Then, I'll make you say it!"

" Ahh! Ikuto! Stop it!"

" Amu, why are you being so stubborn."

" Dummy, it's because I have my period!"

" Oh..."

" Yeah, if you just let me speak then you'd know!"

" But you're pregnant! You can't have your period when your pregnant."

" Actually, it can happen. Now, go to the store and get me some tampons. "

" W-What! Y-Yeah right! I'm not doing something like that. You do it."

" Hello! Pregnant women right here, dummy! Now, go! You're getting on my nerves.';

" But Amu..."

" Ikuto!"

" Okay, honey."

" That's more like it."

* * *

…**:: At the Store ::... **

Ikuto walked into the store and looked through the aisles. He saw many different brands of tampons and pads. He looked at them and didn't know which one to buy and became frustrated.

"Hmh... should I get Tampax Regular... Ohh... look Tampax Pearl looks better. Should I ask someone which one I should get? No way! That would be too embarrassing!"

" Hello, sir. Can I help you with something?"

_Damnitt. It's too late. I've already been caught. _

" Uh, yeah. I need some tampons."

" Okay, right this way, sir. May I recommend some?"

" Yeah, that would be great."

" Well, we have Tampax, Playtex, Kotex, Compak Pearl, OB, but I recommend Playtex because it opens up like a flower, which works much better!"

" Uh sure thanks. I'll take 5 of them."

" Okay sir. Come this way."

As Ikuto was walking to the counter, some girls saw him searching for tampons and when the lady said "opens like a flower" many of the girls started giggling away. Ikuto's face was really red out of total embarrassment and humiliation. He knew that this was the last time that he ever shopped for tampons or pads or whatever feminine products they were. The only ones he didn't mind were shopping for lingerie. He finally got a bag filled with the products and walked out of the store with relief, now that he was finally out. He walked into his car and rode home.

* * *

… **:: Amu's House ::... **

" Ahh... I wonder how Ikuto's holding up. Ha, since it's him, he'll probably get so embarrassed. Aw, I wish I was there to see it."

" Amu..."

" Huh, who said that?"

Amu turned around and looked around her room. There were no one in the room except her. Her heart pounded and her voice was shaking. She was scared. She wondered "_was there someone in this room with her?!"_That was when she heard a girl laughing, chuckling in amusement at Amu's frightened face.

"W-Who are you?"

" A lonely tormented girl."

" Huh, it can't be... Are you the girl from my dream?!"

" Kusukusu, yes that's right."

" W-Why are you tormenting everyone?!"

" Because you have something I want."

" Something... you want..."

" Yes, and I want it back."

" W-Where are you?"

" Do you really want to see me?"

" I do! Maybe we can talk, but I want to see you."

" Okay, if you insist. Kusukusu."

" Why are you laughing like that?"

" Oh, my laughing. It's because things are getting interesting.

" Amu, come to the mirror. Then you'll see me and then we can talk."

" Oh okay."

Amu walked to the mirror and so far only saw her reflection. She waited to see if she would really appear before her, the very same girl that tormented Tadase and Ryuu. Would she really be able to meet her, once and for all? An image poured out onto the mirror and Amu slowly looked up at it. As soon as she saw the girl she froze and gasped.

" W-Why? W-Why isn't there a..."

"Kusukusu, are you surprised, Amu."

" Y-You don't..."

" Say it."

" Y-You..."

" Amu, I'm home!"

Amu looked over to the girl and realized that she was gone. Did she leave because Ikuto came home? Why?

" I-Ikuto... the g-girl... she..."

" Amu, what's wrong? What about the girl?"

" I saw her... she appeared before me a second ago... she..."

" Amu! What's wrong? What about her?"

" She...she... she doesn't have a face!"

" W-What?"

* * *

Hoshiko Aiko : Yay! Done with chapter 9 : Tormenting and Faceless. Do you like it?

Ikuto : It was surprising, sad and funny. And why'd you make me go buy that!

Hoshiko Aiko : Hehe, because it made you embarrassed. Hehe, I humiliated THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now, you tell me what you thought! Sorry if it was a bit too short. Please Rate and Review. Favorite too!

Honda-san : If you don't rate and review, then the girl will haunt you forever!! Also, you will become as bald as me. So Review!


	10. Unfortunate Encounter

Chapter 10 : Unfortunate Encounter

Hoshiko Aiko : Can you believe it? I'm actually back from the dead!

Ikuto : Uh-huh... so where were you for the past eight to nine months!

Hoshiko Aiko : Gomen! I really do apologize to everyone. I got the Trojan virus, the whole computer broke down, everything got erased, and it was just so crazy. And may I remind everyone that I still go to school. I'm going into high school and so I had to fill out the forms of what high school I wanted to attend. That's very serious business so it would be obvious that I would have to focus even more on my studies. So that's the truth. Now, I'm back and hopefully for good. I hope you can overlook this and forgive me!

Miki : So what's the good news?

Hoshiko Aiko : Ah! Almost forgot to mention it. I've written the whole chapter summary for all the up-coming chapters for Devil's Roommate so you won't have to wait long. Without further ado, I give you my reviews. A big thanks to everyone!

Yoru : Hoshi-nya doesn't own anything. Taiyaki-nya~!

* * *

**Lush Reviews : **

**xKagex; Riuko; sakuita;** **amuxikuto lover 123; twilight lovers 298; amuto lovers 29g; Cool N Spicy Hinamori Amu95; Vinny'.'-nya; Kags21; kawaii neko mimi; Tenmari; B a b y c a k e s-**

**L o v e; xXMusic-luver Xx; Juleskat101; xXxamuxXx; nmccullough**

**Thanks for all the kind supporting reviews! I really love you guys. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would have even gotten this many reviews. So thank you so much!**

…**:: Special Thanks ::... **

**- I would especially like to thank my sister for always encouraging me to write. It's because of her that I came to write stories. I never actually planned on writing them and I never actually thought that so many people would back me up. I am very grateful to everyone and I big thanks to my sister! I really love you! Thanks for your constant support! :)**

* * *

…**:: Flashback ::... **

" **Amu, I'm home!"**

**Amu looked over to the girl and realized that she was gone. Did she leave because Ikuto came home? B-but why?**

" **I-Ikuto... the g-girl... she..."**

" **Amu, what's wrong? What girl?**

" **I saw her... she appeared before me a second ago... she..."**

" **Amu! What's wrong? What about her?"**

" **She...she... she doesn't have a face!"**

" **W-What?"**

* * *

…**:: Normal P.O.V ::...**

Silence intoxicated the air, all movement was stopped. Amu's body involuntarily shook, and her legs trembled until it had reached the solid ground. Ikuto's blood rushed to his mind, and he jolted from his spot and held Amu in his arms. He lifted her head and slowly her eyes opened. Her amber orbs stared intently at his own and silence filled the room once again.

" She came over."

" What, that girl?"

" It's strange, don't you think? Her face was disfigured, an empty shell."

" Amu, did she say anything to you? Anything that psyched you out?"

" She did say one thing to me. What was it? "Y-You ha- AH! You have something I want."

" Something she wants?"

" Exactly. She didn't tell me what, but she's not from this world, but I think she once was."

" You think she was born like... us?"

" Hmh, just a hunch. Anything can happen though, right. After all, we live in a world full of guardian characters."

" Guardian characters are what we want to be, but they're not human like we are."

" What's wrong?"

" I think I'm onto something Amu, but I'm not sure what it is. Yoru, come here!"

" Hm... Ikuto-nya, what's wrong?"

" Yoru, can you tell us about the world you were born?"

" Ikuto-nya, what are you talking about? We were born on Earth as eggs?"

" Wait, you d-don't think that the charas have a world of their own, do you Ikuto?"

" Guardian charas were born here, but I believe that they have the knowledge of their world already implanted in their head, right Yoru."

" Ikuto, how did you know of it? It's top secret. Not even the Guardians known about it?"

"Yoru, remember when I became Kings Chair. I talked to Tsukasa and found out from him something that led me to believe that a Shugo Chara world exists, but I wasn't able to verify it until now."

" Ikuto-nya, Amu-nya, although I'm not allowed to tell you, I might as well. Like humans, we have our own world too, but our world is much different from yours. Within our world is a boundary."

" A b-boundary," Amu said.

" A boundary that separates the charas. There are times when a human gets a chara, they throw it away and don't want it. Charas are like humans in the same way. On our side, there are charas who accept their destiny, the destiny to guide their "self" to who they want to be. The other side is a group of dark charas that don't accept their destiny and instead ruin the lives of their "self."

" Are these c-charas like X-eggs?"Amu asked.

" These charas will do harm to any that try to stop them. They even have the power to... kill.

" W-What! They c-can kill you?"

" These charas have the power to kill any human and chara, good and bad alike. The girl Amu is talking about must be on the sides of the dark charas. Only dark charas known the Forbidden spells to bring people back to life."

" Yoru, so you're saying that she was once one of us?"

" Although she's dead, her scent is of one alive."

" So charas can smell people's scents?"

" That's right Amu! You smell like creamy strawberries!"

" AH! Perverted neko chara!"

" A-Amu-nya go easy on me!"

" NE-VER!"

" NYAA!!"

* * *

…**::Next Day ::...**

**..: Ikuto POV :..**

" Wah, what's with my head? It hurts and- Why's Yoru in my hands looking like he's about to die!"

" Ah Amu-nya finally let go of me."

" Shut up. You guys are way too noisy in the morning."

" Ah Ikuto! Give me a good morning kiss!"

" Me too, nya!"

" Shut up! You two are _really _noisy and you Yoru... nasty. "

" Gyahh! No Ikuto-nya!

" Mou, after I brought up the courage to say that..."

" Aw does my Amu-_koi_ want a kiss."

" I-Ikuto... if y-you insist..."

_Heh. It really was cute how Amu was this desperate to kiss the sex god I am. I wonder if she ever really realized that the only one who was really insisting anything was her. She's such a tease sometimes so what do I do? Tease, tease, tease... _

I leaned towards Amu's creamy face and gently wrapped my arms around her petite body. Her amber eyes closed tightly, she waited anxiously for me to "enter." I cupped her face and her eagerness completely enveloped her. Although I had maintained to control it until now, my snickers soon escaped my lips. Her eyelids slowly opened and revealed to her my body on the floor gasping for air.

" Pfft... do you really want me that much, Amu-_koi._"

" I-Ikuto, you stupid cat!"

With that, Amu slammed the door and retreated from the house. I shuffled my body off the floor and lied my body on the couch. _I hadn't gone too far had I? Nah, how could that be? She'll be over it soon and will come home still pouting that cute pout of hers, but where is she going this early in the morning._

_--- Brrinngg Brinnng ---_

_Huh? Is that my phone? Ah... where did I leave it again? Ah, there's it is. What's it doing in the refrigerator? Hmm... Yoru. A text message from... anonymous. I might as well see who it is. After all I have nothing better to do. _

* * *

" _Hey Hey Iku-kun! 33 Wanna hang out! :] I'll be waiting at Masubashi Station! Be there in 15 minutes. See you Ikuto! - Momo :3 _

_Well, I don't have anything to do, so I might as well go. Knowing Momoko, she's probably already there waiting for me. _

After I grabbed my phone, I headed out the door, into my car, and drove to Masubashi Station.

* * *

…**:: Amu's POV ::... **

_Gah... Ikuto gets me so pissed off sometimes! But more importantly, where am I going?! I might as well go shopping. After all I have some money on me. What am I going to get though? I should get some chocolate taiyaki for Ikuto and Yoru! WAIT! What am I thinking! Aren't we fighting right now? No, wait. I'm the only one thinking that. But I really did want a good morning kiss. _

" Ah! Amu-san, is that you?"

" Eh! H-Haku! What are you doing?"

" Just some shopping?"

" Same here, but I'm not really sure what I'm going to buy."

" Then, I'll help you. Let's hang out.

" Well, I really shouldn't...."

" Afterward I can treat you to some ice cream. You up for that?"

" You lost me at ice cream."

" Haha, thought I would. Come on, let's hurry. I heard there was going to be a downpour sometime this afternoon."

" You're joking, right. I didn't even bring my umbrella!"

" Don't worry. My umbrella's big enough to hold two people."

" Are you sure you don't mind?"

" Not at all, Amu-san."

" Please Haku, call me Amu."

" Amu it is."

After walking with Haku throughout the entire market, we were finally done shopping. After all, I ended up buying Ikuto and Yoru chocolate taiyaki. Haku, as the gentleman he claimed to be, opened the door that led to the ice cream shop and guided me toward a seat, sat down and we started talking about life in general. He told me that his younger brother was such a pain sometimes, always asking to play with him and clinging to him. I couldn't help but laugh. That was until he told me his brother's acting different. As curious as I was, I asked what happened to him."

" He just... seems so different from the person I knew. He comes home later than usual and sometimes he doesn't come home at all. His eyes are bloodshot and he hasn't been eating properly. He's even collapsed a couple of times and he refuses to go to the hospital. Once, after collapsing, he was brought to the hospital. As he gained consciousness and realized where he was, he got out of bed and jumped out the third story window in his room."

" T-That must be so hard on you. Where's your parents?"

" Our parents... have given up hope. They refuse to believe that he will change and become the sweet

kid he always had been. Sometimes I think that my parents and not just my parents, but my little brother too are..."

" Are what? What are the-"

" Possessed."

" P-Possessed... but that can't be. Isn't that just some sick supernatural joke?"

" Aren't there things in this world that are supernatural that are right next to you, floating beside you?"

_Huh! He can't be talking about... the Guardian Charas... is he?! _

As I began to ask him what he had meant by that, my eyes were locked onto a familiar face. Haku followed the trail from my eyes which led to a weak Ryuu. He stared at us for what seemed like eternity and although it was quite slight, I knew that a smile had crawled its way to his face. The smile, no, a grin was taped to his face, ready to peel off any second. He took a step forward and to his delight, my first instinct was to bolt out of my seat and I had done so. I ignored the cries from Haku and continued to chase after Ryuu. _Where did he go? Did he take a left turn here?_ I detected a small yet distant shadowy figure running opposite me and I had found Ryuu once again. _There he is! _

* * *

…**:: Ikuto's POV ::... **

_Ah, what time is it? She told me to be here in 15 minutes. Well, look at that I'm just on time. Now, where is she? _

I looked around to find an ecstatic Momoko running right at me.

" Iku-kun, you made it!"

" You said 15 minutes right so here I am."

" Wah! Momoko is so happy! Iku-kun came all the way here just to go on a date with Momoko!"

" Huh! A date? And don't call me Iku-kun. And why are you clinging to my arm!"

" Why? Because Momoko loves you!"

" If you don't remember, I have a girlfriend."

" What's so special about her? She's just so plain."

" You see plain because you don't understand her."

" But why do you like her so much!"

" Don't you see? It's the way she's always by my side, never leaving me, never doubting me."

" Ah... then I guess I give you my blessings. Hope you guys will be happy together. It would be a shame if _someone _tried to destroy the bond you two share."

" Heh, thanks, I guess. We're not going anywhere with this, are we? You promised we'd hang out and all we've been talking about is me. Now, let's go and have some fun. How does that sound?"

"Iku-kun, I've said all these things about Amu and you're still being kind to me? Why?"

" It's not in my nature to get angry for no reason. Besides, you seemed a little upset to me. It must be hard, right?"

" H-Hard? What are you talking about?"

" You know, adjusting to the school, making new friends, with new teachers."

" O-Oh... you're right. That is a little nerve-wracking."

" Right! So, take your mind out of it. Just relax and have a good time."

" Is that certified? Are you sure that I'm going to have fun just because you're here?"

" Are you kidding? I'm the master of having fun! No one can beat me at that."

" Hehe, don't be so conceited, Iku-kun!"

_And she still calls me Iku-kun. Heh. I guess there's no helping it. Momoko is cute in her own way, but not cute enough to beat my dearest. Haha. Talking about my dearest, where is she? _

* * *

…**:: Momoko POV ::... **

_Wah! Iku-kun looks so cool and sharp! I'm so excited that he's actually here with me and he's worried about me! But why is he looking like that. Although his "thinking face" is as cool as ever, it seems like his mind is off somewhere. I wonder if he's thinking about her. Amu. No! You can't think like that Momoko! Who is Ikuto with right now? You! Not that skank, Amu! Have more confidence in yourself. You're way prettier than she is and when Ikuto realizes this, he'll dump her for sure and come to me! But Amu... to have a great guy like Iku-kun to care about you so much... you're just too lucky. _

* * *

…**:: Amu's POV ::... **

_There he is! Why's he going into an alley? I better hurry if I want to catch up to him. _

I rushed to Ryuu and as I had finally reached him, and slumped down to catch my breath. That was when the mysterious girl had appeared.

"Why hello there, Amu. It's good to see you again. How have you been since our last encounter. Kusu Kusu."

" Y-You... You're faceless right! Why do you have no face? I didn't get to ask you this because you disappeared right when Ikuto came. Wait. That's it!Why, exactly, do you disappear whenever Ikuto is within reach."

" Hmh... quite observant, are we? This isn't what matters right now, anyway. Shouldn't you be more considered with him. Isn't that why you ran all the way here?"

Beside her was Ryuu with his eyes staring plainly below him. His eyes were unmoved and the life had been sucked right out of him. By the looks of his face, he hadn't been eating well, either. The girl took her hand and caressed Ryuu's head. Although her face had been distorted, the obvious presence of her pleasure gleamed above all else.

" What's wrong with you guys? You haven't said anything yet. Don't you care what happens to your friend?"

" He's not... he's not our friend." I blurted it out and an aphotic aura emerged from the pits of her heart. A smirk was still careful placed onto her plastic mask. Horror engrossed me and terror had entirely entranced me, but I was not about to give in then.

" So, you don't care what happens to him? That suits me just fi- "

" I never said that!"

" Heh, but isn't that the case? Why would you care for someone who's not even your friend? Just give it up, Amu. Stop acting like a goody-goody. This is reality so stop acting like a fake!"

" Who he is right now... he doesn't deserve to be called a friend by me yet. But, that doesn't make it okay for you... no, for anyone... to touch him!"

" Hmh... then try to stop me!"

" Ahh.... Gyahh!"

A dark hole had eaten me whole. I turned around and Haku was nowhere to be found. _Where was I? Is __this some kind of … different dimension? _

I walked around in caution for any sign of Ryuu or the girl. I had only walked for a couple of minutes and there was nothing around me. The walls were blank... not a single color was sprayed against the bleak dim walls. I continued walking for any clue or sign, and I finally found one. A small chuckle was heard. It was distant, but it came from a close distant. It resembled that girl's laughter. I swiftly turned my head in that direction and I was confronted with pictures... with memories of... Ryuu.

" Ryuu's memor- what's going on!"

" Kusu Kusu... these are Ryuu's memories. Scenes from his past that have been untouched and that he has kept locked within his heart, unseen by any. Congratulations. You're the first."

" W-What's there to congratulate! You tampered with his mind... his heart! J-Just to manipulate him."

" Not true. I've simply revealed what has been concealed for years now. It's not good for the body to keep things bundled up. Don't you agree with me, Amu."

_  
Agh.... what's this sting? I can't move my body! It's still... not even my head can be moved. My whole body's frozen!_

" Ah, you're quite noisy. I want you to look at him. Look at him suffering. All the tears that fell across his face. Look at it!"

_I had no clue as to what she was going to do, but I obediently watched. She was right. There, before my very eyes, was a child-like Ryuu beaten half to death. He was being scolded by two adults. They were his parents. His face was always bruised. Blood tainted his clothes and his eyes were empty. As I gazed into his eyes, they had reminded me of his own right now. They were like... a black hole... that could suck me up and turn my gaze away. I tried to close my eyes, but that seemed to be impossible. No one had showed him any love. Love... that's all he ever wanted. Slowly, a wet liquid substance made it's way to my eyes, and then... it slowly fell like a tear. Was it a tear? It couldn't have been for what this was... it was something much more than a tear._

_My numbness soon disappeared and my body had been turned back into its original state. My body was free to move, to roam, but my body stay still against the gray teal floor. _

" Do you get it now? You think that you're the only one who's been suffering. You'll never get it because you have not yet understand what the pain we have dealt with is."

I ascended my head and tilted it so that I could face her. The tears would not stop no matter how much I had commanded it to. She noticed and smiled. What a sadist, I had thought.

" Now that Ryuu's gotten his time in the spotlight, we might as well bring out another. There's someone dying to see you."

Ryuu's memories fade away and a door comes forth. In walks a blond silhouette of a boy. His red gem-like orbs shimmered in the pitch-black setting that was set before them. I blinked twice for my eyes were surely playing tricks on me. But why should they? Wasn't it a fact that he was working with that girl. But no matter what, it had still given me a shock to see Tadase standing firmly right before her.

His head slowly rose and and a plain expression was plastered across his face. He made a struggle to smile, but the gleam in his eyes dimmed out.

" T-Tadase, is that really you?"

" Amu, how great to see you again."

_That's when I had realized it. This guy before me was not Tadase. I had been fooled by his presence but it was revealed to me that this Tadase was still a "fake." The real Tadase always spoke to me with the utmost respect. He was truly a prince in my eyes. But this guy was nothing, but a scam. This Tadase's going to pay. My parent's and Ami are still trapped in his clutches. _

" Y-You, where's my parents?"

" Not even a hello. How rude, Amu. Here I was anticipating your return to my side."

" Tadase, I don't love you anymore. You've changed and you're not the same anymore."

" Perhaps you're the one that's changed more than me."

_Huh? Have I changed as much as he said? No! He's only tricking you. But wait. Where's his... OH!_

" Hmh... what's wrong? Are you actually thinking about what I said? Well, that's good because if you return to my side, I just might free your sister and your paren-"

"Where is he?"

" Huh... if you're talking about you dad, then I'm afraid that I can't tell-"

"Where is he! Where's your Guardian Chara Kiseki!"

I pause of silence surrounded the room. He stayed still and then a faint sound of grunting was heard. He looked at me and I was scared. I hadn't realized it, but the presence of a Shugo Chara was not present. Had Kiseki-

" K-Kiseki? M-My Guardian Character Kiseki..."

" Where is he, Tadase? Did you-"

" Ah... don't worry about that Hinamori-san. He's... sleeping."

" Y-You called me Hinamori-san?"

" Is that wrong? Then, what should I call y-"

" NO! Don't go away, Tadase. You can't go away this time. Tadase, do you remember what we were talking about?"

" Not really. What were we talking about?"

" Tadase, you're back! You're actually back! Tadase, I need to ask you. Where's Kisek-"

A sudden sound of the flute occupied the room. The silent sound of trees and gentle rushing waters could be heard. The sound of prancing horses and the cries of many were brought out. The spell-bounding sound mesmerized me and my heart began to sink low. Then all of a sudden, the music stopped. The room was filled again with silence and tranquility. Tadase faces me and confusion spread across my face.

" Tadase, did you hear that flute too. I wonder who played it. We better get out of here in case that girl comes out again."

" Who, me?"

There she stood next to Tadase. She placed her hand similarly to his head and touched his face. A sudden hint of disgust came across my face.

" Don't touch him! Tadase, get away from her."

" Amu, you should listen to her. She knows what's best for us."

" Oh no, y-you. Y-You poisoned his mind again! Leave us alone. What do you want with us?"

" I want you to join me. If you join me, I promise you that I'll leave you alone."

" N-Never! Your a cruel and heartless person. Who would ever side with you?"

" I would, master. Please don't worry. I will always love you and be by your side."

" Do you hear that Amu? Tadase's tired of waiting for you and has decided to be with me. Are you okay with that?"

" I'm more than okay that a fake Tadase has fallen in love with you. Besides him, there will never be any man that will love you!"

" You're wrong. That _man_ will love me. He is the sole reason why I must kill you."

" W-What? Stop spouting nonsense. You're sick!"

" That _man _and everyone in this room, are connected. You're connected by a single string and if I can, I will tear each and every string that is connected to him."

" To _him? _Who is he?"

" I have no choice now, do I? By the time this is over, I will kill you and everything that's important to you. Death is waiting for you. "

A black gust of wind trapped me and swallowed me. I thought I had died. I heard a familiar voice calling me. Was it Ikuto?

" mu! Wake Up!"

_[ Huh, who's calling me? ]_

" Amu! Wake Up! What's wrong?"

I opened my eye's to see a frightened Haku laying against the floor beside me. I used all the strength I still had and with his help, got up on my feet.

" Haku! Did you see her? That girl and-"

" I saw the girl, but right after, you and her just... disappeared. I didn't know what happened to you and I started to panic."

" Agh, what happened to me? This is just so unreal."

" What happened there? Did you find Ryuu?"

" About that... I found Ryuu, but he quickly disappeared. I also met up with Tadase."

" Huh! Tadase! You met Tadase. What did he say? Did he say anything to you?"

" H-Haku, why are you so fixated on Tadase all of a sudden?"

" You don't remember. The day I arrived at your school, I mentioned it. My sweet little brother that's gone missing... that's Tadase."

" W-What! Tadase's … he's your little brother."

" Yeah, I thought you already knew that."

" Then... do you know where he's keeping my parents."

" What! Your parents? Did Tadase do something to-"

" Haku, don't worry."

" How can't I worry? He's got your parents and who knows what he's doing?"

" You don't need to worry because... that guy is not Tadase. Tadase's still inside and he's fighting. I got to speak to him. The him in his original state of mind. He's still with us."

" But what if he hurts your famil-"

" Haku, can you please take me home. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

" You're right. I'm sorry. I trust in Tadase too."

* * *

…**:: Normal POV ::... **

" You are so the master of fun!"

" Didn't I tell you? No one can beat me!"

" You're so cool right now, Iku-kun, but you'd be cooler if you got me some ice cream."

" Gosh, what does it take to make it on your list as the best and the coolest."

" What are you talking about, Iku-kun. You've already made the top!"

" Then what's the ice cream for?"

" Celebration, of course!"

" You're right! After all, some one as cool as me does deserve complementary ice cream. Does Vanilla sound alright to you?"

" Perfect! What are you getting?"

" Chocolate and Strawberry Parfait, my favorite."

" Don't take too long!"

_He's really sweet. So, chocolate and strawberry parfait is his favorite. Don't tell me it's because strawberry stands for... Amu. He can't be thinking about her! He's on a fate with me, but what if he really is thinking about Amu this whole time. He's too cruel. _

"Hey sweetheart! What's the matter? Want to hang out with us?"

As Momoko gained posture, she glanced around at a gang of guys crowding around her. Ikuto was still getting the ice cream and she knew she was in trouble.

" Ahh! Help me! Somebody save me!"

" Nobodies going to save you now, girly. So, shut up!"

" Who says that no one's going to save her!"

Ikuto suddenly jumped and kicked the guy who was holding onto Momoko in the face. Ikuto gained balance and sent a threatening glare to the gang members.

" Get out of here! I don't ever want to see you again!"

" Ah... we're v-very sorry. We didn't know that she was already with someone."

" Is this how you get girls to like you? You better watch it. The next time I see you guys, you're dead. Understood?"

" Yes, sir. Understood! We'll leave right now. Please forgive us!"

Ikuto turned towards Momoko and held her shoulders protectively. Momoko gasped and smirked.

" Ikuto! It was so scary! Please don't leave me!"

" Don't worry, Momoko. I won't go anywhere."

" Do you promise?"

" Heh... I promise."

Momoko smirked to herself and gripped onto Ikuto's shirt even more. It went all according to her plan. She had hired those guys to gang up on her so that Ikuto would come to save her. This date was going on smoothly, but there was still Amu in the way. No need to worry though because the next thing that happens will end them for sure.

* * *

…**:: Amu's POV ::...**

Just as I was heading home with Haku, he mentioned that he saw Ikuto. My mind drifted to where Haku pointed and there it was in clear sight. Ikuto was hugging Momoko! I noticed that Momoko seemed to be really upset about something and Ikuto was cheering her up. I sighed and gained my posture as I walked towards them.

* * *

…**:: Normal POV ::... **

Momoko continued to cling onto Ikuto. Then, Momoko loosened her grip. She locked her eyes into Ikuto's. Swiftly, she flung her arms around his neck and her lips touched his. She held her grip around his neck and kissed him deeper. Ikuto tries to move away, but Momoko keeps a firm hold. He noticed Amu and pushed Momoko away from him, releasing her grip on his neck.

"Amu, this is not what it looks like."

" Then what is it!"

" She just kissed me. Amu, you got to believe me."

" Just forget it. I'm sorry I bothered you guys. Continue what you were doing."

Amu, kept her head down at all times to avoid exposure of her tears. She gained the courage and she moved her feet. She ran the opposite direction and Ikuto ran after her.

" Amu! Please, it was a misunderstanding! Amu! Please turn around and look at me!"

"Ikuto! I decided to give up on Amu because I thought you really loved her, but I can't forgive you for hurting Amu! Stay away from her!"

With that, Haku ran after Amu and Ikuto held his head in shame. Momoko touched his arms and hugged them to her chest.

" Forget about her, Ikuto. Love me. Forget about Amu. I think Haku and Amu make a better couple don't you think? After all, we make a great couple."

" Do you really think so?" Ikuto said as a smile came across his face.

Before leaving, Haku glances back at Momoko as they both have a wicked and twisted smile plastered across their sinister face.

* * *

Hoshiko Aiko : Sorry to leave it at such an awkward moment. I also apologize that I haven't uploaded in a LONG time and in that time, I give you something sad to witness. Please bear with me!

Amu : Ikuto kissed another girl! Traitor!

Ikuto : Amu! Forgive me! It was that skank's fault!

Hoshiko Aiko : If you have any questions please write them in your review. I WILL get back to all of them.

Kiseki : DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT, RATE, SUBSCRIBE, AND FAVORITE! RATE & REVIEW YOU COMMONERS! MWAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO ME!

Hoshiko Aiko : Where did you come from?

Kiseki: FROM UNDER YOUR BED YOU PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME THER-

Hoshiko Aiko : Oh yeah... that's why he's there. :] Smile! And have a delicous and uber-tastic day!

-GIVES EVERYONE FREE COOKIES- :D


End file.
